


Sins: The Evil You Create

by NightmaresAroundWinter



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Betrayal, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmaresAroundWinter/pseuds/NightmaresAroundWinter
Summary: When everything you know has come crashing done, how do you rebuild it? When everyone you care for turns their back on you, what can you do? When your friends and allies turn on you, where can turn to if not your enemies?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Harem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the start of this story, since this story was posted originally on fanfiction.net, I am not quite used to the tag system of this site so if you see any tags that you think should be attached to this story please tell me. Other than that, hope you enjoy it!

It was late one night or...at least he assumed it was night. Stuck in this laboratory with no windows in this godforsaken house of pain that might as well be Hell had messed with his sense of time. He sat in the corner of his tiny glass container, hugging his legs close to him while looking at the floor of his tiny trap. He took the time to raise his head; no person was in the room with him. It was just him, all of him.

He looked to his left at the far side of the lab and saw his own organs on display in glass containers filled with a clear, watery liquid bubbling with air and nutrients and preservatives to keep them alive as machines made them work. To make his heart pump, to force his lungs to inflate and deflate, to force his dismembered arm and hands to twitch, all moving thanks to the commands of the machine. The worse was probably what was done to his brain: electrodes and wires carefully planted in strategic regions and stems of his brain that all led from the top of the liquid-filled sphere and then into the old holographic projection device, giving him his current form.

He should be dead, his cadaver surgically chopped into different pieces and then being forced to see doctors and scientists to poke and prod and slice into them to see your reaction. He looked down at his hand; it was transparent and colored a dull green like the rest of his form. Sometimes they would send volts of electricity through the electrodes to his brain to hurt him, it was the only way they could nowadays. When that happened he couldn't help but scream as his holographic form twist and distort from the pain his mind was experiencing, which prevented it from focus on keeping his image.

Sometimes, they did it as part of an experiment...or...at least they claimed it was. Though most of the time they did it as a means to punish him. The people holding him, the Guys in White or simply G.I.W., may be incompetent when it comes to catching ghosts without any assistance but when they do, they are nightmarish in their containment and research methods, but even then they make mistakes. When they made him take on this holographic form thanks to an outdated machine, they seemed to have overlooked the fact that his mind was in the system.

When they lobbed off his head and removed his brain, they incidentally plugged him into their system. He was like a virus, scanning their documents, their blueprints and taking them straight into his brain. Yet when he first felt that shock to his mind that felt as if his mind was going to cook from the inside out, he was forced to leave the inner workings of the computer system of the base. He slipped up and they made sure he got reprimanded. He forgot how long he was here, the torture and lack of any windows or clocks made time travel differently. Hours seemed to be days, days onto months.

There was no escape.

Yet, he wasn't sad; he already shed all of his tears. No. The emotion filling him up was anger, rage at the ones who put him here. The ones he once cared and loved as his team, his friends, his family: The Teen Titans. Just even thinking of them made his digitized fist clench as rage bubbled with in him like boiling lead. Yet...there was no way for him to get the vengeance he desired, to carry out the vendetta that was rightfully his. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this moment of peace. He couldn't sleep of course; an eyeless mind can't achieve that luxury.

All he can do is rest, for in the morning he would be reintroduce to pain bolting through his fleshly lobes, destabilizing his AI form, people cutting into his organs in front of him and dreams of revenge he could never have. That is until the distinctive sound of an explosion going off in the distance made his eyes shoot open. He rose to his feet as he heard blows landing and people crying out in pain before dying. He heard footsteps running down the hall."This way! We have to keep them out of labs!" One of them shouted before they were blasted away an explosive blast.

He stared at the door to his lab as an easily recognizable figure opened it and entered his chamber. "Slade...?" He called out to the masked mercenary. Slade, or Deathstroke as he was better known, wore plated armor with an assault rifle in his hand and a sword on his back. His trademark mask was split into two with the right side of his face colored black and smooth with the left being a dark orange with a dark eye staring back at him. "What...are you doing here?" Danny spoke to him from behind the glass that was keeping his form in place.

Slade looked at him; his one eye narrowed at him when he neared him. "Danny?" He asked as he looked at his current state. Slade merely let out an audible, dismissive grunt. "They certainly did a number on you, ghost boy." He said mockingly. Danny merely glared at him as the man turned to his wired up brain. He followed his gaze till he saw his organs on display. He approached his brain and paced across staring at his pieces till he came across the last piece of him the GIW kept: His eye.

"They incinerated…everything else…this is all that's left of me." Danny said in a defeated tone. "But why are you here...? How did you find this place?"

"Simple: I was hired to retrieve you or your 'remains'," he answered simply, yet Danny stiffened at the word 'remains'. "My employer told me that the Titans turned you over to these people and I was to get you out. Finding out where they kept you was tedious but these people are supposed to combat ghosts, they never expected a heavily armed mercenary to come for them, making them talk was easy."

Danny merely stared at him. "Who...hired you?"

Slade turned to him. "The person who hired me paid me more than enough to keep their identity a secret." Danny could sense the smirk he was making from behind that damn mask. "All that I can say is that they want me to bring you to them, or whatever there is of you, so you can take your well-deserved vengeance on the Titans." He said as he neared the glass. "They can restore you, and as part of my payment I will train you." Danny merely stared at him blankly. "Let me help you, I need an apprentice: a warrior capable of fulfilling my role and continuing my legacy. Accept my help or stay here and rot. Make your choice." He said as he placed his hand against the glass, Danny assumed it was his version of a handshake while he was in this certain state.

Danny stared at the hand pressed up against the glass; his hesitation wasn't because of doubt or whether it was even a good idea. If the devil himself came to him and offered him a way out of this hell he would gladly take it. He just had to take this moment and just look upon the twist of fate that he found himself in. He placed his hand against Slade's from the other side of the glass. "When your allies betray you…you have to turn to your enemies for help." He said with a nod.

Slade smiled darkly back at him. He already lost his chance to mold Robin into his apprentice, but now that seemed like a minor setback to the fact that he now had the Ghost Boy as his apprentice. He wondered if the Titans themselves knew what Danny was fully capable of or even what he had already accomplished before becoming one of them. In the end, it doesn't matter as it was obvious that they had a hand in creating the thing that will ultimately destroy them in the end. "Good," he said as he ordered two of his henchmen to retrieve his organs.

"Wait..." Danny told him. Slade turned to him with a curious look, "If...you are going...to clone my body," He said in his AI voice. "Then you only need...my brain tissue. Destroy the rest...of them; I...want the Titans to think...I can't come back..."

Slade nodded as he turned to the two machines. "Incinerate all the organs but the brain." He ordered. The two looked at him before affirming and carrying them away. Danny stared as the machines carried away his heart and lungs. With that and knowing their fate, it seemed Danny Phantom is now dead and something new was taking his place.

* * *

Sometime Later

Danny didn't know how long it had been after Slade removed his mind from the machine everything went black like he was dead but at the same time he knew he wasn't, as his mind and thoughts stillremained; almost like he was in a coma. Nothing but blackness but aware enough to not be asleep but stuck in stasis like death. After what seemed like several hours, his senses came to him. He looked around and saw that he was in another laboratory, only different.

The GIW facility was white, almost insanely bright white and sterile as if it wasn't even a real place. Yet this lab looked more normal, or as normal as a lab would be. The GIW base was populated with doctors in full scrubs as if they were constantly prepared for surgery and men in those trademark white suits and sunglasses, here these people were clearly normal citizens wearing lab coats and plain clothing. Danny watched as one of the scientists approached him with an intrigued and polite smile on his face. "Hello?" He asked as he tapped the glass. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Danny answered he's eyes went wide as he placed a hand against his neck. He was shocked to hear his voice, his real organic voice, come out of his mouth. Out of surprise he looked down and saw that his holographic body was just like how recalled it, only with a slight blue hue radiating off of his body. "I'm...still a hologram?" He asked.

"Yes, we have you installed in the same manner as you were contained back at the GIW base." He answered as he started writing something down. "Only this time it should only be temporary as we are cloning you a new body from samples of your brain tissue."

"How long will it take?" He asked.

"It is a long and complicated process," the doctor started. "That alone should take five...maybe even six months. Not to mention that it isn't an exact clone."

"What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

"My employer, the one that hired Mr. Deathstroke, also told me that he wanted us to perform some gene therapy during the cloning process. You see, he didn't want you to be restored: He wanted you to be improved, upgraded. Something that here at the company we are more than excited to work with someone of your unique genetic make-up."

"Company? What Company?" He asked.

The scientist stared at him awkwardly, "You...you didn't know?" He said as he pointed to his name tag. Danny looked and his eyes went wide with shock at the trademarked green 'L' next to his name. "Lexcorp."

END


	2. Project

"Young Daniel is one of the most fascinating specimens I have ever come across," a man said as he led two others through a long corridor. He wore a dark red dress shirt under a button-up lab coat. He had light blond hair that was grayed with age and brown eyes behind wire-frame glasses. He spoke with a thick Scandinavian accent as he looked over his notes. "His genetic muta-."

"Just tell me how he is doing." The other man interrupted. The man stood at a fairly tall height with an average build. He wore an expensive blue suit with a white dress shirt with a black tie. His head had no hair what so ever and seemed to have a slight shine to it with dull green eyes. It was hard not to recognize the man at first sight, being the owner and CEO of Lexcorp himself, Lex Luthor.

"Well...given what we know about what happened to him, and what we think could have happened, he's fine. He's untrusting, but that is a given, other than he is very sociable but he is reluctant to discuss the treatment he endured from the GIW." The Scandinavian doctor explained. "He has made several requests that we were able to fill but one that he requested the most was an audience with you."

Luthor merely smirked. "I would image that would be something he would want as soon as possible," he said as they got to the door.

"What exactly happened to him at this 'GIW' place?" The third person asked.

The doctor looked at her with a strange look. He was curious as to why Luthor wanted to bring this strange girl along to visit Danny but didn't bring it up in fear of the consequences, after all the last one who questioned Lex Luthor ended up being vaporized...at least, according to a rumor. He looked at the CEO who merely nodded. "We know that in large Daniel was subject to several experiments but the full details of what they trying to understand and the exact method is unknown. Most of that information was destroyed by Mr. Deathstroke's assault on the facility and Danny requested that certain samples taken from him were destroyed. But the end result was that he was...um...' disassembled'."

The girl fixed him in a dark gaze; the girl was around Danny's age maybe a bit older. She had black-violet hair reached down to the center of her spine as she looked at him with her narrowed eyes that matched the color of her hair. She wore grey armor on her arms, legs and around her stomach with a black top and skirt. He noted that her skin had a slight orange tint hinting at a possible alien heritage. "What do you mean 'disassembled'?" She asked. "He's a person, not a machine or a robot."

"I'm afraid you will have to see for yourself," the doctor said as they came to a large metallic door. He placed his hand on a blue slab. As the machine scanned his palm and fingertips, the door slid open. The doctor held it open for the two as they soon entered the lab. At the end of the lab was another room that was guarded by two heavily armed men.

The three approached the guards, one of them nodded to the group. "Doctor Ville, Mister Luthor sir." The two men answered with a slight salute for their boss as they made way.

"At ease," Luthor said before turning to the girl. "Stay with them, Blackfire. We don't know how he will react to seeing a familiar face just yet."

Blackfire merely glared at the bald man before crossing her arms. "Fine."

Lex Luthor and Doctor Ville entered the room after he punched in a code. The door rose to reveal a large, computer-holographic projection between a glass sphere filled with bubbling liquid nutrients and preservatives and a human brain and a single, long glass panel on the other side. Luthor stared at the empty glass panel with a confused look on his face. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Asleep," the doctor said. "The first thing Danny requested was a 'sleep mode'. My guess is that the GIW didn't give him a proper rest protocol and that has caused him severe mental duress, so we installed a sleep mode, just like one you would find in any household computer. I'll wake him up." He said as he pressed a few buttons on the panel.

The machine came to life with a low electronic groan as the form of Danny Phantom came to life in the glass panel. His eyes were closed before opening. "Doctor," he greeted before turning to the bald man. "I know you...you're Lex Luthor," he stated.

"Indeed I am," he said as he turned to the doctor. "You can leave now. I need to speak with our patient."

"Of course, Mr. Luthor." Ville said with a short bow. "Danny." He greeted before turning to leave the room.

Danny fixed the businessman with a stern glare. "You called me a 'patient'." He started simply. "But I'm more than that to you...aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Luthor said plainly.

"You hired Slade to retrieve my body from a top-secret research facility...you are wasting time and resources into not only cloning me a new body but giving me one that is stronger, faster and even smarter than my old one...and I not once helped you...aided you...or even met you...why? Why even bother to help me? Slade gets an apprentice out of me because that was the part of the deal you made with him, yet you...I just don't understand."

Luthor was silent as he stared at the ground for a moment before smiling to himself. "Did you know that I was born into a poor family?" He asked; when he wasn't met with an answer he went on. "You see Danny…you don't mind if I call you that?"

"Go ahead."

"Good, anyway Danny: I was born here in Metropolis, the Southside yet it was better known as 'The Suicide Slum', even to this day," Luthor explained. "I hated my life there, I loathed everyone in that place and I despised everything about that wretched little rat nest down to the very cracks in the sidewalk and rundown buildings. It was no place for someone of my ambition and gifts. Though the thing I hated the most were my parents: pathetic, alcoholic excuses for human beings. They only did two things right, bringing me and my younger sister into this world."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Danny asked.

Lex only smiled more. "Let's just say there came a time where I decided that my sister and I deserved better than the Slums, so I came up with an idea that would take me out of that hellhole. I cut the brakes to the family car and the fools never noticed a thing was wrong till they died in the accident. My parents were finally dead and I had more than enough money to establish Lexcorp, even if I had to resort to some...' unsavory' tactics to get where I am today."

Danny merely stared at him blankly when he confessed. "What about your sister?"

"Before I did away with mother and father, a thought came to mind: That everything I built from the ground up could be taken from me by my own blood. After all, I was already plotting my parent's demise. What's preventing my sister from coming up with the idea when she came of age? So I had to get rid of her. She had done nothing to me so having this baby killed was pointless and even though I didn't want her stealing what's mine, she deserved a better life. So I took her and left her at an orphanage in a better part of the city before I put my plan into motion. Funny...my parents never even noticed she was missing."

"I still don't see how this involves me," Danny said simply

"After some time, I became curious about my sister's fate. So I began investigating to see what happened to her. I learned that she was adopted by a family out in the country, but even then that didn't stifle her intellect and she soon entered a college where she met her husband where she had two children. Sadly, she died along with her husband and oldest daughter, but her son lived." Danny's eye started to widen."You see now? Where I'm going with this?" Lex smiled at his reaction. "Your mother was my sister...therefor I am your uncle."

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "You mean to tell me that I'm the nephew of one of the richest, most recognizable men on the entire planet?"

"Is it really that far-fetched? You meet the country bumpkins that raised Maddie, you looked at them and thought to yourself that how can someone like her be from such a background? After all, I think I make a fair judgment when I saw that your mother was much more capable than your father. But where did she get that from?" Luthor said with a knowing smile.

"Say that I believe that, that you are indeed my uncle on my mother's side, why now? Why didn't you reveal yourself sooner? Especially after she died along with my father and sister?" Danny asked.

Luthor was silent and frowned somberly; almost as if he honestly was saddened about his mother's death. "I only started my investigation a few months back, by the time I discovered you were alive and well, along with your more extraordinary nature, you were already a part of one the Justice League's many small detachments and I couldn't contact or approach you without causing a scene."

Danny stared at him for a brief moment, as if trying to find any falsehood in his statement. "Very well, but even if I was a blood relation, I still can't help but think that there is more to it than that." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Luthor sighed deeply. "I haven't exactly kept my...opinion of the Justice League and its members, namely Superman, a secret. I have long experimented with a radioactive substance called 'Kryptonite'. While it is radioactive it only is shown to be harmful toward the alien race called Kryptonians, which Superman is a part of. Though, I was foolish to think that there wasn't any effect on humans. My experiments and exposure to Kryptonite radiation have left me sterile, leaving me with no hope of producing an heir for my legacy and no one to inherit Lexcorp. This is why I started seeking out my long-lost sister, so I could find someone with my blood to take over for me when I die. This is not only why I cloning you a new body, but I'm going to go the extra mile and improving everything you are. Make you into something that will make what you used to be, a completely obsolete design."

Danny stared at him blankly. 'Do I just lure in crazy rich people?' He thought to himself. "Very well, but first I need my new body."

"That is being done as we speak, but you must understand that re-cloning your body from your brain tissue will be a long tedious undertaking. We're starting from a proverbial fetus stage and up to an adult stage at an accelerated speed, yes, but it still takes some time. Not to mention that gene therapy will take longer than that. It will still be a number of months." Luthor explained. "But not to worry, I hired someone to look over you while you're in this state." He said as he turned and waved Blackfire over.

Danny looked past him and stared at the alien girl approaching him with his mouth agape in a stupefied look. "B-Blackfire?" He said as he turned to Luthor. "You're making it hard to trust you when you bring an enemy of mine into my chamber, 'uncle'." He said as he sent a harsh glare at Luthor.

"Relax," Blackfire said comfortingly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Miss Blackfire has been looking for you just as I was when she first heard of your predicament," Luthor explained as a small smile grace his face. "I'll...leave you two alone." He said as he turned to leave the chamber.

Danny stared at his back before turning to the dark-haired Tamaranian. "Why have you been looking for me?" He asked.

"Do...Do you really want to know?" She asked. Danny merely nodded forcing her to smile lightly. "I was looking for you because I wanted to help." Danny gave her a confused look. "You're the only one I honestly liked when I came looking for Starfire and met the rest of the Titans," she said as she placed her hand against the glass. "It…breaks my heart to see you like this." Danny merely stared at her blankly. "Let me help you, I can protect you while your new body is being made. And afterwards I can help you with anything else you need."

"Why would you go out of your way to help me?" He asked.

Blackfire merely blushed as a sly smile graced her face. "Is it really that hard to understand?"

Luthor watched Danny and Blackfire's conversation; not bothering to hide the darkly pleased look on his face. As Luthor watched his nephew and the alien girl converse, the Scandinavian doctor tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" He asked with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"I need to show you something." He said as he led Luthor to his office as he went to his computer. "Close the blinds please." He requested. Luthor did cause the room to go dark as a 3D image of a DNA strand appeared in the center of the room. Luthor noted that the strand looked relatively normal but he noticed that certain base pairs were colored green and occasionally emitted bright green flashes. "This is a model based on the data taken from the GIW when they first took blood tests. The green base pairs are those that were affected by Danny's exposure to high amounts of ectoplasmic-base energy." He started.

"Interesting," Luthor said as he examined the module closely.

"Yes, but there's more," Ville explained as a second model appeared next to it. "This is the same DNA strand but taken from his brain tissue for his clone." Luthor looked closely, though to his surprise he saw that the base pairs that were green are now yellow and red.

"They've changed." He said to himself.

"Yes!" Ville said excitedly. "Danny's ghost DNA has changed; they...evolved into something else." He explained. "It is still ectoplasmic-based, thus something ghost-like, but...I-I just don't understand!"

Luthor was silent as he examined the DNA strands. "I suppose we have to wait till Danny's body has reached targeted maturity. But still, keep a close eye on him. The GIW may have dissected him for more security reasons rather than purely scientific study." He said as he turned to leave. "Oh, and don't tell the others about this little discovery of yours, this will be our personal secret."

"Of course sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this chapter and like always: please be sure to leave a review or send me a PM on what girls you want to see in the harem and those who give detailed and/or lengthy reasons will be given special consideration but isn't entirely needed.


	3. Evolve

Danny stared at a large glass tank where his future body was contained. It had been three months since his arrival, and he had been under the careful gaze of the employees of the Lexcorp lab and his newly acquainted 'uncle'. His body looked much like his old human self, back when he was Danny Fenton. The funny thing was he had so long been in his ghost form that he had nearly forgotten what his human half looked like. Black hair, peach-colored skin, though he had forgotten if he had blue or green eyes.

It was a month till he could finally have a complete physical form, or so said Doctor Ville. He still wasn't entirely sure if he could trust him or his supposed uncle but for now he would go along with them. Yet if he even had a thought that they were planning something he would make sure they wouldn't even live to regret it. He looked down at the floor, his open-mindedness towards actually killing another human was surprising to him at first, but he knew that it was because of THEM that he was willing to do so.

Once he was got his new body and training, his goal would be to take that revenge he thought was previously impossible. Danny looked over to his right as the door opened and Blackfire walked in. "Hey!" She said with a small smile. "I thought I would find you here." She said as she walked over to the glass panel.

"Hey Blackfire," he greeted as he looked back at his body.

Blackfire looked over at the tank with a slight smile. "Just one month till you get to walk among us, you must be excited."

"Given how for countless months, maybe even a year I was nothing more than a brain in a jar? Yes." Danny said dryly.

"Okay, okay. No need to be an ass about it." Blackfire answered back with a dismissive wave of her hand. Danny stared at her for a moment before giving her a slight smile. Over the past few months, Danny and Blackfire had developed a more friendly relationship. Danny was, honestly, more than happy to communicate with someone that didn't involve experiments. "Can I ask you something?" Blackfire asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is the first thing you plan on doing? When you get your body I mean." She asked as she looked over to him.

Danny was silent in thought, "Hm...that is actually a good question. Why do you ask?"

"W-Well..." Blackfire said a bit uneasily which got him confused, she was usually so confident and calm. "I was thinking that the first thing you want to do is get a proper meal. Sooooo...maybe you and I can go out into Metropolis and do that? My treat, what with that pretty generous salary your uncle is giving me."

Danny stared at her with a small frown as he couldn't help but shake an all too grim sense of deja vu. "Sure, I don't see why not," he said uncertainly.

Blackfire picked up on his tone and frowned. "You still don't trust me? Do you?"

Danny sighed deeply. "The last time I trusted someone, I ended up like this." He said as he looked down at his hands. "A computer-generated image thanks to a consciousness that WAS Danny Phantom. So I think you can understand why I have trust issues."

"I know, but I want to prove that you can trust me. You just have to give me the chance." She said as she placed her hand against the glass. "But...why do you refer to yourself as Danny 'Phantom' still? I thought your name was 'Fenton'," she asked.

He sighed. "Maybe someday, I'll tell you the full story," he started, "but all you have to know is that I stopped being Danny Fenton a long time go, even before becoming a Titan." Blackfire frowned somberly at his answer, and Danny noticed her reaction. "I'll take you up on that offer, however."

"What?" She said as she looked at him.

"That outing to Metropolis, I'll take you up on it." He answered. "After all, I would image that after I get all my senses; the hunger pain would be the first thing I feel." He said with a small smirk. Blackfire smiled at his answer, both of them not noticing the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

Luthor watched the video feed from the computer in his office, a small but pleased smile on his face. His plan on having the alien girl and his nephew form a bond as going better than he expected. When he ordered Deathstroke or 'Slade' as Danny seemed to know him, he knew that Danny would naturally be hesitant to trust him and will be more than likely to abandon his plans for him if given a chance. So he had to get a familiar face in order to ease Danny's nerves, a friend from his past. Though the only problem was that the only one actively looking for him was the Tamaranean Blackfire, a known criminal thanks to messages he had picked up from space thanks to his system of satellites that monitor for radio waves.

He was reluctant to hire her for the job but after hearing the extent of her desire to find him, he was convinced. In the end it should work both ways, Danny would get a loyal, caring girl tending to him and Luthor himself would have Danny's loyalty; overall a win-win situation. Yet...strangely enough he also seemed to find some amount of satisfaction in seeing him smile even if it was small, almost unseen. He wondered for a moment if Maddie herself would approve of what he was doing for her son.

The intercom on his desk ringed for a second causing the older man to press down on the blinking red button. "Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Luthor," Dr. Ville said, "I need you to come down to the labs, it's urgent."

"How urgent?" He asked.

"Just get down here." Another voice said, causing Luthor to raise an eyebrow.

"Deathstroke?" He asked but when he got no response he sneered as he exited his office and headed down to the labs. As he placed his hand on the scanner, someone grabbed him from behind with a hand around his mouth and a clear barrel of a gun poking into his back. Luthor turned to his to see a pair of men with sunglasses and white, pristine suits.

"Come along with us, Mr. Luthor. No sudden movements and nothing will happen." One of the men said as the door came open revealing several men dressed in white and had guns aimed at several of the doctors.

"What is going on here?!" One of the doctors yelled.

"You're in possession of stolen government," one of the GIW agents stated it was obvious that he was a higher ranking then the others due to a small green badge on his right chest. "This is a reclamation operation."

"You can't do this!" Doctor Ville stated as a man dragged him out of his office with his arms tied around his back. "Danny is a human being! How can you claim to owe a person? Alive or dead!"

"SILENCE!" The agent commanded as he slammed the butt of his gun causing the older man to hit the floor with a loud grunt.

"Doctor!" A scientist called as he rushed over to the man only to have a nearby agent tazer him till he collapsed to the ground with sudden and violent twitches.

"Agent I, Agent O. Get that door." The commanding agent ordered as he pointed to the door leading to the chamber where Danny's brain has been located.

"Right away Agent Omega." One of the agents with what seemed to be a type of advanced blowtorch said as they started to point the nozzle at the door and bring over blast protectors over their faces as a dark green flame started to cut into the door causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Behind the door, the two guards had their guns aimed at the door as the image of Danny appeared in the glass panel. "What the hell is going on?!" Danny shouted.

"The labs have been seized!" One of the guards stated, "They came out of nowhere!"

"They must have cut off the alarms somehow. Had someone on the inside." The other one said simply.

Danny was silent as he stared at the orange streak going down the center of the door. "Put your guns down and drop to your knees..." He said simply.

The two guards looked at the other before turning to the holographic image of the ghost boy. "The hell are you saying?" The one on the left said.

"We are under strict orders to protect your brain with our lives. Luthor's orders." The right one said.

"I know and I can respect that but trust me when I say that I can handle whatever comes through that door but you are going to need listen to me and let me do what I need to do." He stated calmly as he narrowed his eyes at the door.

The two guards looked at the other one last time as the orange streak neared the end of the door. With a short nod the two guards did as the ghost boy said and dropped their guns and went down on their knees with their hands up. When the streak reached the end the door came slamming opened as several guards came running in with their weapons drawn with the leading agent bringing up the rear.

Danny merely glared at the white-dressed figures. The leading agent brought up a finger to his ear. "Target sighted, commencing retrieval procedure." He said into the earpiece as he pointed at two agents and then at the brain. The two agents approached the brain but Danny merely glared at them, focusing as much as he can at the two men nearing his brain. When they were about to pull up the glass container, they stopped and stared wide-eyed at the glass and slowly back away from it. "Agent K, Agent Q. What the hell are you doing?!" Agent Omega ordered.

The two agents said nothing but stared wide-eyed as the pulled out their guns and shot themselves. "The hell?!" Shouted one of the agents.

"I don't know how you found me," Danny said, "I don't know how you infiltrated the labs or this building." Danny holographic form started to glitch light as his voice became broken up. "But...I know one...thing: You're...not...taking...ME...BACK!" With that final word the lights in the room exploded causing sparks to fly through the chamber. The agents covered their eyes and started to block out the bright sparks as a lilac-colored bolt struck the tank of the device that was used to open the door causing the majority of the agents to erupt in green flames and others to scatter.

"Get away from him!" Blackfire shouted as her eyes glowed a furious violet as her hands glowed with the same energy. The agents aimed their weapons at her when a series of gunshots went off and an agent went down with each shot, including the two guarding Lex Luthor. Agent Omega looked at each fallen agent in shock as he turned to the door where a woman in a black chauffeur outfit with a pistol stood. At that moment, the sprinkler system went off covering the labs with water as the strange green flames started to die.

Agent Omega sneered at the current situation but was soon killed when various shards of broken glass punctured his body. The other agents looked on in horror as their commanding officer got a final shard shoved from the back of his skull and through the bridge of his nose. Agent Omega landed face-first on the ground as blood gathered in a pool around his corpse. "We surrender!" One of the remaining agents shouted as he dropped his weapon and put his hands up. The rest of the agents soon followed.

It wasn't long till the two guards from Danny's chamber were finally able to leave the room as the flames died down and walked over to Luthor and the woman in black. "Handcuff these men." Luthor ordered."Take into the sub-basement."

"Yes sir." One of them said as Luthor turned to the woman. "Where the hell have you been Mercy?" He asked darkly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Mercy Graves apologetically tilted her head. "I am sorry Mr. Luthor, but I heard of a forced entry on the 12th floor but when I arrived it was a false alarm. When I can back to your office and I saw that you were gone and came here as soon as I could," she explained as Blackfire came over.

"Enough of that, how's Danny?!" She asked worriedly.

Luthor turned to the guard as they marched a few of the G.I.W. agents out of the back door. "IS Danny harmed?" He asked.

"No sir, but...um...good luck trying to talk to him." The other guard said as he pointed to the chamber.

Blackfire flew into the chamber and gasped as she saw a white mist surrounding the container and the only remains of the glass panel were the broken pieces near the body. Blackfire looked to the back and saw Luthor, Mercy and Dr. Ville who was rubbing the back of his head that had been struck early before. "The glass panel is shattered." Blackfire stated, "I think Danny somehow used it to kill that guy."

"Poltergeist," Dr Ville said. "He has become a Poltergeist."

"A what?" Luthor asked as he turned to him.

"When I was a child, my grandmother used to tell me stories about ghosts called 'Poltergeist' from when she was a child in Berlin before she fled during the rise of the Nazi Party." He started. "Ghosts with great power that their very presence will cause objects to shatter and levitate and food to rot and decay and people to go mad with fear." He said as he approached the brain-tank. "Of course, those were just superstition and ghost stories but...it is clear that Danny has some telekinetic powers." He stared at the brain intently. "Can you hear me? Danny? Do something if you can?" He asked.

After a brief pause, the sound of wet gurgling could be heard from behind. They turned and instinctively gasp and prepared themselves as the glass ridden corpse of Agent Omega rose to its feet and started to shuffle towards them. Blackfire aimed a glowing pulse at the corpse only to be stopped by Luthor. "Wait!" He ordered. Blackfire glared at the bald man but stared as the corpse turned to the wall and started to dip its finger in its own blood and write something on the wall. With a few strokes the corpse collapsed to the ground with the message "I am fine" written on the wall.

The people in the group turned to Danny's brain in astonishment. "Amazing!" Dr. Ville said. "This requires immense studying and research!" He said enthusiastically as he started to pace. "We are also going to have to acquire other sensor and when Danny is in his body we are going to have to do some DNA readings to see where and how this ability came to be and-."

"Maybe you should start with a new lab?" Blackfire interrupted as she turned to Lex with a deadpanned stare. "If these people really are with GWI and if they could break in so easily then Danny has to be moved. Someplace more secret until his body is completely finished.

Luthor was silent as she contemplated her words as he rubbed his chin in thought. "You're right, but how did they fake Deathstroke's voice?"

"One of the men who were incinerated by Blackfire's blast on that fuel tank had a device that allowed them to fake mine and then Mr. Deathstroke's voice." Dr. Ville answered. "I don't even know how they could have even entered without triggering an alarm...unless they had some sleeper agents in among the staff."

"Then when we move Danny it's going to have to be a top secret location. A place only a handful of people know and even then we have to make sure they are trustworthy." Blackfire stated.

"I know of a place," Luthor answered. "It has a fully equipped lab and a small on site division that I selected myself. Totally off the map and known only to myself. The problem is that it will not allow us to communicate Danny properly until he is in his body." He said with a smirk. "Luckily, most of the work has been done and all we have to do is wait."


	4. Rebirth

Doctor Ville was looking over the clone body of Danny as several doctors looked over their set up. Wires and cables came from below Danny's brain into the clone's brain through long needle-like intrusions in certain sections in the clone's spine; the clone wore a green medical gown. "How is it looking Ville?" Luthor's voice spoke from the intercom. He looked up at the observation deck to see his employer, Deathstroke and Blackfire watching the procedure's preparation.

"We're almost ready to start, we just need to check to make sure that there isn't a loose wire, otherwise the connection won't be met." He answered as he went back to work.

Deathstroke or Slade eyed the wires, interested, while Blackfire watched in concern. "How exactly is this going to work?" She asked.

Luthor looked at her out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the procedure. "The human brain and nervous system are controlled by electrical based impulses." He said as he pointed at the wires."In other words, imagine the brain being a highly advanced computer constantly sending information to all the parts of the body and calculating thoughts, ideas and problems and solutions to those problems. In theory you can transfer knowledge from one brain into another in the same way of saving information and then transferring it to another one as you would with a computer. So those wires will transmit all the aspects of Danny's brain: His memories, personality, knowledge, et cetera, into his new body and brain there."

Blackfire stared at him blankly. "What do you mean 'in theory?'"

"Well...nothing like this hasn't really been done. Which is why we're going to have to make sure that there isn't a single flaw in the system," Lex explained.

Blackfire glared at him. "Why can't you just transfer his physical brain into that body?"

"Because that clone body is modified to be perfect in every way, same goes for the brain with more than advanced intelligence and reflexes. In other words to control the perfect body, you will need a perfect brain." Luthor said.

"Besides, all great things require some amount of risk." Slade stated simply as Ville looked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Here we go." Luthor said to himself as the scientist made their distance from Danny.

Ville went over to a switch on a wall as he stared at his watch. "Commencing the mind transfer in...5...4...3...2...1!" He said as he flipped the switch. In a few moments the room started to hum in a dull but loud metallic drone as energy collected in the large device in the ceiling of the lab. As the loud hum grew, the lights of the lab started to grow brighter. Ville stared at the computer. "The transfer is at fifty percent..." he said as he stared at the computer but the loud hum grew to the point that he had to cover his ears. "Seventy-five percent!" He shouted but he doubted that anyone could hear him. The lights were growing so bright that the room was almost basked in white light. He was soon forced to cover his eyes in order to even see the screen, he watched as the screen read 'ninety-nine' percent but soon the screen exploded as the lights shut off causing the room to go black.

Everything was deathly quiet before the power came back on; Dr. Ville stared at the lights as Luthor's voice came back on to the intercom. "What happened?" He called down. "Is Danny okay?" Dr. Ville looked at Danny's body and rushed to him. He checked his pulse, everything was silent once again as he placed his hand on the side of the dark-haired boy's neck. After a few seconds he soon started to feel a pulse and Danny started to stir awake before opening his eyes.

Dr Villie smiled as he made a sigh of relief. "How do you feel Danny?" He asked.

Danny was silent for a few moments, before groaning. "Doctor?" He asked as he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"After the raid at the Lexcorp labs we had to move you to a more private and secure facility owned by Mr. Luthor personally in order to complete the process." He explained as he walked towards a nearby table and pulled a mirror. "Here, see for yourself." He said.

Danny stared in shock at his reflection. No words were said as he placed his hand against his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin. Danny looked down at his hands and feet. He stared back at his reflection as Blackfire, Lex and Slade entered the lab. Luthor made a small smile at him. "How do you like it?" He asked.

"B-Blue," he said to himself.

Blackfire stared at him confusedly. "What was that?"

Danny stared at her and Luthor with a somber smile. "I...I've been Danny Phantom for so long that...I'd forgotten what my color my eyes are...they're blue...like my father."

"Welcome to the World of the Living." Slade said with his arms crossed.

Danny stared at him blankly. "Oh...you..." He said dryly. "I have to admit, on the list of people I wanted to see the second I get a new body you wouldn't be in my top ten."

Slade scoffed at his statement. "Now is that anyway to talk to the man who saved you? And your new mentor?"

"Well before he could do anything like training," Dr. Villie started, "he should probably have some rest and relaxa-." He said as Danny got to his feet much to everyone's surprise.

"No, I've rested enough." Danny said as he looked down at his hands. "I finally have a body and the last thing I want to do is just lay on my back." He spoke as he turned intangible and the needles phased out of him. "I want to get started and then..." He said as he closed his eyes as two black rings appeared in the center of his body went in separate directions, transforming him before their eyes. His black hair became a snowy white and his skin turned into a deathly pale as the very air around him became colder. When Danny opened his eyes, they were glowing a hellish red with wicked narrow slits for pupils. "I am going to hunt down everyone wearing a white suit and make the hell they end up in a paradise compared to what I plan to do to them."

Lex smiled at his words. "You really are my nephew." He said proudly.

Slade laughed to himself. "Then let's get started, my apprentice." He said with a large grin underneath his mask as Blackfire merely eyed him with an intrigued smile on her face.

Dr. Villie placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "While it is good to see you up and about, buuuut before we go through any major training, we will need to run some tests seeing what this body's maximum potential is. Follow me please." Dr Villie said as he led Danny out of the lab.

At That Time

Robin, the leader of the Titans, sat in a room up in the Watchtower, the massive space station that was the home base of the Justice League. He tried to maintain a stoic, professional expression as he looked at the founding members of the league, including his mentor and father-figure Batman. Superman sat at the end of the table, fixing him in a simple but methodical stare. "I understand you are curious as to why we called you up here from Jump City." He asked breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah," he answered softly, sending a glance over to his mentor who merely nodded slightly. "It was rather surprising. Usually the alarm goes off when there's trouble, so getting a call to come up to the Watchtower was odd for me."

Superman merely smiled at him. "Well it is nothing worrying I can assure you. In fact it is good news."

Robin's eyes went wide at that. "Oh?"

"We are putting together a team that will act as an covert operations team for the Justice League." Wonder Woman answered. "This team is composed of members handpicked by a committee composed of us and a few other experts with in the League and we are here to announce that we selected you to be a part of this team."

Robin stared at them with wide-eyes behind his mask. "W-Wow! I-I'm honored but what about the Titans?"

"The truth is that this is an offer, not an order." Batman answered. "If you don't wish to leave Jump City then you are welcomed to, but if you are then we will allow you some time to appoint your successor and even find another recruit to take your place."

"Yes, but there is one issue that needs to be addressed," Hawkgirl started. "And that is the disappearance of your teammate: 'Danny Phantom'." She said causing Robin to frown. "The fact that he just vanished without a trace or explanation is worrying."

"I...I told you as much as I could about him. Danny Phantom vanished on Christmas Day two years ago." He started. "We don't know how or why. We did know that the holiday season was a...difficult time for him."

"We understand, remember some of us were a part of the search teams to find him." Superman started. "But regardless it was still rather suspect that Danny vanished which did hurt your chances in our eyes being as you were the leader of the Titans when Danny disappeared and you replace him with Argent."

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered. "But regardless we decided that you will be a welcomed addition to this team, but we expect perfection for your mistakes."

"I see," Robin said. "I accept but I will have to discuss something with my team before I leave."

"Of course," Superman said with a smile as Robin left the room.

"Do you think he had something to do with Danny's disappearance?" Flash asked.

"I don't think Dick could," Batman started. "But it is clear that there is something bothering him whenever Danny is involved ever since he disappeared. Something he knows but doesn't want to share."

"All the more reason why we shouldn't put him on the team." Hawkgirl said. "If anything we should interrogate him in a cell."

"He's just a kid, Hawkgirl," Superman said. "Not a super-criminal like Joker or Lex. Assigning him to this team will allow us to keep an eye on him. If he knows something about Danny then we would pick up on it."

A Few Days Later

Danny strained as he lifted up a pillar pressing down on him with one hand. He groaned under the mechanical weight but still held it up with relative ease. Ville looked at his screen and up at him as he recorded the data from the test. "I am going to add more weight, are you ready?" He called out. Danny merely nodded. "Very well, adding more weight to it now." He called out as he pressed a few commands into the computer causing the weight to grow.

Beads of sweat were pouring down Danny's face as he continued to hold up the pillar singlehandedly, even when his hand started to shake lightly. Dr. Ville looked up to see Lex enter the room and walked over to him. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"Amazing," Ville answered. "I clocked in his human form at 1 ton but so far his ghost form hasn't reached his limit yet. In fact, he's lifting 50 tons and he is just now showing signs of struggle."

Lex smiled at the news. "Good, keep going till he asks to stop."

Ville gave him a strange look before complying. He typed in some commands causing the pillar to press down with more weight. Danny gasped in surprised but still maintained lifting the pillar over his head. He groaned as he kept holding it up even as it seemed more weight pressed down on him. "65 tons." He said as the weight grew more as Danny struggled more. "70 tons." He said as he watched the screen and occasionally looking at Danny. Luthor smiled as he watched Danny lifting the pillar. "75 tons." Ville said as Danny dropped to a knee but still held it up. Dr Ville was about to input the stop command but was stopped by Luthor.

"Watch." Luthor said as he pointed at Danny. Ville watched as Danny slowly and steadily rose back to his feet and stood firm against the growing weight, his red eyes were glowing brighter as he growled lowly as the weight pressed down but with a loud yell and a push, sparks started to fly as the pillar was forced back into place and broken. Luthor and Ville watched as Danny dropped on his hands and feet and panted lightly. "What was the record weight?" Luthor asked.

Ville looked at his screen. "The last measured weight before breaking is 90 tons," he answered.

Luthor smile grew more as Danny got to his feet, still panting lightly. "You can take a break Danny." Luthor said as he started to leave.

"Hold up a second." He called out to him.

Luthor turned to him. "Yes?"

Danny stood up straight as he caught his breath. "I need to talk to you about something; can we talk on the way to your office?"

"Of course." Luthor said as he and Danny walked out of the lab and down a long corridor. "What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"I've been looking over your files on Superman and the rest of the League." He said simply. "I also noticed that for the most part you've been trying to destroy them by only using one means: science."

Luthor gave him a confused stare. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Danny was silent. "I've seen thing that science can't explain. I've seen things that can only be used in one word: magic."

Luthor stopped and gave him a blank stare. "Magic?..." He said simply. "While I am not denying that such a thing exists but I don't have an interest in the supernatural."

"Then let me ask you this: How do you intend to kill a being that defies all sense of logic?" He said simply. "Superman isn't a human; if anything he is a god pretending to be a man. He survived and achievedthings that by most definitions are illogical. So how can you plan to use science, the very essence of logic and reason and nature, to combat such a force? You can't."

Luthor glared at him. "Don't tell me what's impossible or possible, boy."

Danny glared back. "What I'm saying is you can't use science to kill him, his existence alone and half of the feats he's done defy and even broke several of its laws. When science can't destroy him then you have to use something outside of science. Something that is supernatural, not natural. Magic."

Luthor stroke his chin in thought. "And how do you plan on using such a thing? Hm?"

"When I was at the G.I.W. base before Slade retrieved me, I was able to retain most of that information. Including the existence and location of powerful magical artifacts. If we can study them, then we may be able to learn a few tricks, not to mention that with your...'business connections' then it wouldn't be hard to track down a few experts willing to share their secrets."

"Fine," Luthor said. "But when are you planning on hunting these objects down?"

"Soon." He answered as he smiled thinly. "But...I have something personal I need to do."

Three Days Later, In the DC Area

(Graphic violence ahead!...so enjoy!)

A man hid under a desk, quivering in fear as he started to try and hold his breath in fear that the creature that slaughtered his colleagues with in a blink of an eye would come and find him. He didn't know what it was, but it looked human. Yet it was too strong, too fast to be anything human. It tore through people like blades through butter with nothing but bare hands. It was like a shadow with glowing, hate-filled eyes. The door slammed open, causing him to nearly jump out of his flesh as a figure walked through the room.

He tried to remain still as he could, as he could hear the shadow's breathing as it got closer and closer to the desk. It stayed close to the desk as if it could sense him; he waited as he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god would listen to him for safety. Luckily the shadow turned back and closed the door behind it; he shed tears of relief as the figure would spare him. He slowly got up and stared at the door only to have two massive hands phase through the floor and grabbed him by the feet and dragged him through the floor and slammed him on the floor below face-first, breaking his nose and several of his teeth.

The man screamed in terror as he was staring at the killer straight in the hellish eyes. "Did you really think you can hide from me agent?" The blood-stained shadow asked coldly as it brought its hands on the sides of his head and started to press down as if his face was in a steel-vice.

"M-Mercy!" He begged. "Please! Mercy!"

The figured stared at him. "Look down," it commanded. He obeyed but only managing to see the white suit of his agency looking back at him. "As long as you wear that color, you will never get any mercy. Not from the likes of me." It said as it squeezed tighter. "In fact, the only reason why I'm letting you live is this: I need a messenger, and you're going to be it. I want you to remember everything you see on this night. Every detail. I want you to remember my voice as it haunts your memories. And when the other members of the Guys in White ask you who or what committed the acts of this night, you tell themthis: 'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'." The figure spoke as if it was a line from an ancient scripture asits thumbs pierced his eyes. He screamed in pain and horror as all his vision was nothing but black but could feel the figures powerful digits moving and twisting in his sockets, the warmth of his blood flowing down his eyes and the sickening crushes and squishes being made from his eyes before the figure dropped him, from a high distance. The bones in his legs shattered painful as he cried out in a loud, shrill scream of pain.

The shadowy figure merely stared at his work, both proud yet disturbed at what he was capable of. He looked down at his clothes; all of it was soaked with blood that wasn't his own as he recalled all the people he murdered with his two hands that night as he listened to his newest victim screaming in pain. One was split right down the middle when he shoved his hands into their spine and spread apart with ease. Another had their head torn off like a doll's and ripped apart. He even killed one by ripping out their throat with his own teeth like an animal and enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth. 'This isn't something Danny Phantom would do...' He thought to himself mournfully. 'This is...something a beast would do...' He closed his eyes. 'Why...Why am I okay with this?...' He thought more to himself but as soon as that thought came out, the answer came to him. 'Because I am not Danny Phantom...not anymore. This body is new, this brain is new, everything is new. What I am now is something that isn't Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom...I am...something else...aren't I?' He couldn't help but smile more at that. 'But I could get used to this.' He thought as he flew out of the building.


	5. New Evil

"You have an interesting little set up on this island of yours." Commented a woman as Luthor lead her through the halls of the facility. The woman wore a green dress with golden trimming that, matched her disc-like earrings, that ended to just below her rear. Her eyes were a light shade of blue that were devoid of pupils. Her full lips were fixed in a sly smile as she brushed aside some of the violet hair that was in her face. "I mean, not nearly as my own Island but it seems to fit a boring man like you. Nothing but grey as far as the eye can see."

Luthor merely sighed, "Whatever, I invited you hear for something a bit more useful then to critique my facility Circe." He said.

"Yeah, well truth is I only can here because you said you had something interesting to show me and that you would pay me handsomely for my time." Circe said as she put a her hands on her hips as she walked. "Though I doubt you have something, After all this sort of thing doesn't..." She stopped as she looked around. "Wh-What is that?" She asked.

"What is what?" He asked only to have the sorceress interrupted him

"Shuusssh! Listen!" She commanded.

Luthor stopped and listened carefully till he could hear a voice faintly humming.

"O, Death...O, Death, Won't you spare me over till another year?" The voice sung. Circe's eyes went wide as she started to move towards the sound, Luthor merely eyed her moving down a branching hall before going after her. Well what is this that I can't see? With ice cold hands taking hold of me. Well I am Death, none can excel," the voice went on with Circe following the source like a possessed woman. She pressed an ear against a door, "I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell." Circe opened the door causing the singer to stop from his work from a large gem glowing with a red energy and turn to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he stared at her.

Lex came up from behind and soon noticed the blank look on the sorceress's face as she eyed his nephew. "I see you meet Daniel." He said causing the woman to jump lightly as he moved passed her and over to Danny's side. "Allow me to properly introduce you to my nephew, Daniel Fenton-Luthor."

Circe eyes went wide, "N-Nephew?" She repeated as she looked between the two. "Ummm...is he adopted?" She asked.

Danny merely smiled as he held up his hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss..?"

Circe looked down at his hand before taking it in a firm handshake, "Just call me Circe," She responded, "Though I must know: Where did you learn to sing so enchantingly?" She said as she got closer to him.

"Well truth be told, I only sing to help my vocal cords stretch given my abilities." He answered as some red crept into his face fro, having the beautiful sorceress pressing herself against him.

"Abilities?" She repeated with a confused look on her face.

"Ah yes," Luthor said, "I forgot to mention that in addition to offering your...'unique' expertise on certain artifacts but...you will also be teaching Daniel here in what you know. You may find that he is an," He stopped as Danny transformed into his ghostly half, "Interesting student."

Circe stared at him as she encircled him, eyeing his form intently, "Hmm...you're not human, obviously. You're not a demon or an alien. And you're certainly no god or Olympian...just what are you?"

"I'm just me." He answered as he transformed back looking at a clock in the corner of the room, "If you excuse me, I have to go somewhere to...'acquire' another piece. I look forward to learning under you." He said as he left the room. Circe stared at him with enticed look in her eye, not noticing the look on Lex's face as a small smile started to form on his face.

"Handsome young man isn't he?" Lex said.

"Hmm?" The sorceress asked.

"Daniel, he's handsome isn't he."

"Yes, he is." Circe said with a smile on her face. "Annd he's your nephew?"

"What? Is it that hard to see the resemblance?" Lex asked as his smile turned to a narrow frown, "I mean, why is everyone so shocked to hear that he's my nephew?"

"Well let's just say you're an 6...maybe a 7 while Danny is hands down a 9-10." Circe said, "And trust me, I've seen a lot of good-looking men in my long life time and he is among the most handsome I've seen and that power he has is just...wow! I mean, I've been around gods, demons, and demigods but when he transformed...that energy...that...power was like nothing I have ever seen...just what is he?"

"It's...complicated..." Luthor said, "All that I can say is that it is very...interesting."

"You don't need to tell me that." Circe respond, "Is he seeing someone one?"

"Well I wouldn't-"

"Nevermind, it wouldn't matter once I make my move on him." Circe said confidently.

Few Days Later

"Object is contained Agent Bravo." One of the white-suited operatives spoke as they lead their commanding officer inside of a massive temple. The temple was located deep within the Amazon Rainforest. The temple was covered with green as it was being over taken after those who build it abandon it.

"Tell me about this object." The commanding officer asked.

"Our expert said that the gem was called 'The Eye of Ah Puch'." Said the agent on his left, "Named after the Mayan death god of Decay."

"It was said to contain the collective knowledge of the Land of the Dead and magical arts from priests of the dead over countless generations." The agent on his right said. "We haven't yet able to find a way to obtain this knowledge. Only that it has to be 'contained in a prison of flesh.'"

"'A prison of flesh?'" The commanding officer repeated. "The hell does that mean?"

"We...don't know Agent Bravo." The left agent stated as they entered a massive chamber with a glowing, triangular gem glowing in the center. "We do know from samples taken that it has regenerative properties. Whenever it's damaged it instantly will repair itself."

Agent Bravo approached the gem staring at it with a calculating look from behind his sunglasses. "What else came you tell me about this 'eye' Agent F." When he was met silence he made an annoyed sneer, "Agent F." He said as he turned to him but only stared on as said agent was twitching violently. "The hell is wrong with you!?" The Agent only remained to shake and convulse. "Agent G, hold him down!" He ordered the other agent only to have him get blown away by a lilac blast of energy. Just as the other agent's head were ripped from his shoulders by an unseen force.

"I swear these GIW idiots are getting easier to kill every-time." Commented a female voice from the front. Agent Bravo looked up to see a woman with black hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah, you would think after the tenth time of raiding these little expeditions they would get more security." A male voice spoke from behind. Said agent turned around quickly to see the face that was one the wanted pictures across several GIW bases. "Phantom!" He shouted as he pulled out his ectoplasmic pistol and shot at him.

As the green beam fired at him, Danny's hand glowed red and swatted the beam away from causing a wall to be obliterated from the blast. The agent eyes went wide as a dark smile appeared on the ghost boy who wagged his finger at him like a patient parent would scold a child. "Naughty, naughty." He spoke coldly as his form became a thick black mist with two glowing orbs for eyes.

"Get away from me!" Agent Bravo shouted as he fired at the human-shaped mist as he backed away from it only to be grabbed from behind by Blackfire who forced his mouth open. The black mist entered his body and tasted like ash, when the mist disappeared into the agent Blackfire released him. Agent Bravo looked up into his ceiling of the temple.

Agent Bravo felt nothing but an unearthy chill running through his body at first, but soon an indescribable sensation of pain started to form at his fingers. Looking down he started gasp in freight as the skin of his finger tips were turning black and rotting away like old produce left in the sun. His gasps soon turned to screams as the decay spread down the length of his arm and started forming on his other hand only bone. It wasn't long till only his skeleton and white suit remained as the black mist flow through the bones and reforming into Danny.

"Gruesome." Blackfire commented with an small smile on her face.

Danny returned her smile, "Well you were the one who told me to get more 'creative' with my kills."

"Fair enough." She said as she approached the gem, "So is this what you were after?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if the records are true then it's going to be a pain getting out of here." Danny responded.

"How so?" Blackfire asked.

"This site has sent reports telling how several of their staff disintegrated when they touched it." He said, "Though, I have a theory that humans weren't meant to touch it."

"Sooo you want me to handle it?" She asked reluctance clear in her voice.

"Oh no, but um..." Danny said with unease in his voice, "I'm going to do something really, really stupid..."

Blackfire eyed him with a confused look in her eyes but soon went wide as Danny placed his hands on each side of the pedestal the gem stood. "Danny no wait!" She called out but before she could reach him, Danny slammed his forehead against the gem embedding it in the center of his forehead. Blackfire stared as the very chamber grew dark as powerful winds rushed into the chamber as Danny levitated into the air.

A beam shot down from the sky and into the gem causing energy to rush into his body forcing his eyes to glow a vile green. "I-I SEE IT!" He called out as vivid images flashes before his eyes and words of varying langues both human and ethereal sang in his ears. "I SEE...EVERYTHIINNNNNGGG!" He roared as his voice became distorted into a water growl before pulse of energy blasted Danny against a wall knocking him out.

"Danny!" Blackfire called out as she rushed towards him she quickly checked his pulse and his body for any injuries but the only thing was a small cut on the back of his head and the still bleeding entry wound of the gem in his forehead. "You crazy idiot." She said to herself but relief was clear in her voice as she slung him over her shoulder and flew out of the newly formed hole in the temple roof.

Later On

Blackfire made a small fire as she sat next to Danny who was still passed out from the gem being infused into his body. She brushed part of his hair to the side allowing the alien girl a better look on his face. The gem, while much more dimly, still shined with power but the blood stopped flowing from it. Blackfire had to roll his head in bandages applied with antibiotics to prevent the cut on his head from getting infect. As she looked down on his handsome face, her eyes trailed down to his lips.

A small smile appeared on her face, it had 3 months since she asked Danny out on that date and he agreed yet they still haven't made good on that agreement. 'He wouldn't mind stealing a kiss as payment.' She thought as she got close, she started to press her self against him as she neared her lips towards his only to have his eyes open suddenly. Blackfire remain frozen as his red eyes met her purple eyes. "Ummm...Hey?"

"Blackfire...were you just...?" He asked as he studied her form pressing against him, Blackfire quickly separated from him and looked away from him as if ignoring what she was about to do. Danny sat up and stared at her blankly, only the crackling of the fire could be heard. "You were going to molest me weren't you?"

"..."

"..."

"...Noooooo?" Blackfire said slowly as Danny glared at her back.

"Really now?" Danny said in a stoic tone, "Is that how they resuscitate people on your home planet?" Silence met him as he went on, "You mount the person, press your body against them and then pucker your lips as if you're going to kiss them?" The awkward silence resumed before Danny sighed, "Look," He started casuing the black haired girl to to turn him. Danny stared at the fire with a faint frown on his face. "If you wanted a relationship then all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to try to take advantage of me. But there is at least one thing you should know: I...was in a relationship with Starfire before...well this. Before I was sent to be the GIW personal lab rat...I thought about that day, every day for the past six months. I remember everything from the pain to the words they said but the one detail that always bothered me was Starfire wasn't among those who attacked me...but she betrayed me in her own way. She used me and abandoned me and that hurt me more then the others." Blackfire stared at him as he slowly turned his head towards her with a small smile on his face. "Yet...you came looking for me when my friends left me to rot away, for that I never really gave your a proper 'thank you'. So maybe I could make that up to you?"

Blackfire stared at him longingly, "Danny..." She said softly.

"I don't want you to think that I was just trying to replace Starfire with you." Danny confessed as he got close to her, "But...if you want this too, then I don't see the reason why I have to hold back." He said with a coy smirk placed a hand on the back of her head and brought in for a kiss. His lips were surprisingly warm when they touched hers.

(Lemon Ahead! So enjoy!...you perverted bastards! LOL)

She moaned as she laid down on the forest floor as Danny got on top of her. Danny's hands traced along side the curves of her body earning moans from the alien girl. Blackfire's eyes went wide when Danny's hands snaked into into her skirt and began pulling down her panties. "W-Wait!" She said asked. Danny did so and stared at her in confusion. "Aren't we going a bit too fast?"

"Well...this coming from the girl you was going to take advantage of an unconscious man?" Danny said with a smirk. "Besides, it is really to hold back. I mean...I've been a brain in a jar for a long time so being with someone like this is kinda making me crazy!" He said as he went back to kissing her. Blackfire moaned at that as his hand touched and felt every curve in her body. Pleasure went up her spine like a bolt of lighting when his hands went underneath her top and starts to play with her endowed chest. She bit down on her lower lip as she curled in spine in pleasure as his fingers pinched and tug lightly at her nipples.

Danny pulled her top over her chest exposing her bare chest before started to suckle on the left while playing with the right with his hand earning even more pleased moans from Blackfire. She held his head in place as his tongue stroke her nipples. She gasp when Danny lightly bit it on, "Oh Danny." She moaned deeply as Danny let go of her breasts and started to pull down her panties. Blackfire smiled as her purple underwear were around her right ankle, she opened her legs and spread herself with her fingers showing off the inner folds of her wet slit. "Take it easy, it...it's my first time." She confessed uncharacteristically shy.

Danny stared at her blankly, "R-Really?" He asked before smiling at her, "Very well." He said as started to take of his pants and having his erection spring forth. Blackfire's eyes went wide at the sight.

'A-Are all humans this large?!' She thought to herself as he started to enter her. She gasped as his sheer size stretched her out causing her eyes to glaze as she bit down on her lower help against the pleasurable pain. She gasp loudly as she felt him pressed against her cervix, "S-So deep!" She gasped at that. "Ahhh!" She called out as Danny slowly penetrated it, causing her to cum on his cock.

Danny in turn groan loudly as Blackfire tighten around him, "S-Shit! I almost came!" He said only to have Blackfire wrap her legs around his waist. Danny stared down in surprise as she tighten her legs forcing him to go deeper into her causing the alien girl to moan loudly as his cock made it's way into her womb. "B-Blackfire!" He groaned out as he looked down at the sex-crazed look on the alien girl's face as she keeps moaning wantonly.

Blackfire groped her chest and teased her nipples as she stared up at him, "Come, keep going Danny!" She moaned. "I want to feel all of you!" She begged.

Danny pulled out slowly and pushed back in a harder and rougher pace, earning him excited moans from the alien girl. Danny kept going making Blackfire moan more and more wantonly and louder with every thrust. With every thrust he did the tighter she clenched around his cock as if trying to milk it and the more her legs held him close, preventing him from pulling out making sure that he was as deep as he could inside her. "I'm going to cum!" He groaned.

The second he said those words, Blackfire wrapped her arms around him pressing her bare chest against him. "Do it!" She begged, "Fill me to the brim with your cum!" Danny merely groaned as he placed his hands on her ass she he pounded into her. Blackfire's moans sung in his ear as she she tighten around him. With a few more powerful thrusts, Danny give a final groan as his seed poured directly into Blackfire's womb.

Blackfire screamed out loudly as she came as well. She looked down with glazed eyes and pleased grin as her womb swelled with his seed. "Oh yes!" She moaned as she rubbed the bulge in her belly as Danny slowly pulled out of her. She gave a slight gasp at the lose as his thick seed oozed out of her long with her own releases. She rubbed against him as she brought him into a deep kiss.

(Lemon End, was that good enough for you? LOL)

Three Days Later

Danny was in one of the many facility's many labs, working slowly and delicately over a piece of equipment. When he and Blackfire arrived they gave Luthor and Circe a shorten version of how it went, and why Danny had a green gem lodged in the center of his forehead, he went to the nearest workshop and never left. Working for days, never sleeping or lead to Luthor entering with a stern look on his face. "Daniel," He greeted. "Circe was concerned and wanted me to ask you what you were doing."

Danny looked up at him, "Hm? Worried?" He asked, "Why would she be worried?"

Luthor gave him a confused look, "How...long do you think you've been in here?" He asked.

Danny shrugged, "I dunno...6...maybe 7 seven hours?" He asked as he went right back to working.

Luthor stared at him in shock. "You've...been in here for three days straight! What have you been working on?!"

Danny stared back, "Has...Has it really been that long?"

"Yes!" Luthor shouted, "Ever since you and Blackfire came back you've been in here! Explain!"

"Relax!" Danny replied, "I've been working on this." He said as he held up what seemed to be a glass eye.

"What is it exactly?" Luthor asked as he studied it and noticed that, aside from how realistic it way, that inside the iris was clear signs of mechanical and electrical components but only could be seen up close.

"At the moment, nothing much." Danny confessed, "But when finished it will be the most powerful hacking device in the world and someone's worse nightmare if given the right information."

Luthor nodded his head slightly, "And what makes you so certain?" He asked.

Danny merely gave him a small smirk, "Because it will be powered by one of the most powerful computer on earth." He said as he pointed to the side of his head. "The human brain."

Luthor couldn't help but smile as he returned the eye. "And what gave you this idea?" He asked.

Danny merely shrugged, "Ever since I shoved this gem into my skull, I've been getting a lot of ideas. And I know what I have to do now."

"Oh?" Luthor asked.

Danny nodded, "Before this gem, I wanted only one thing: revenge." He said as he turned to Luthor, "Revenge on the people who betrayed me and left me to rot at the hands of my tormentors and my actual tormentors who used me as a guinea pig." He said, "But that was it, once that was all said and done I didn't know what I would do but now I do."

Luthor couldn't help but have a small smile at his words, "And that is?" He asked.

"I am to take this planet, kicking and screaming if need be, and force it under my rule." He started, "A rule that will not only give this planet the peace it deserves and it's people a place in the universe. Even if that means killing everyone who gets in my way, even the Justice League and the likes of Superman."

Luthor made a loud laugh as he ran his hand through his black hair, "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, dear Nephew!" He said with unhidden pride.

Danny could't help but smirk at his words, "Glad to see you approve, I've also been doing a lot of thinking as well." He said as he transformed into his ghostly half. "This body is new, my powers weren't the same as they were before. I've changed a lot even if I don't know how much entirely yet. This body...this form needs a new name. After all, Danny Fenton died with his family and friends like he should have and Danny Phantom died in that labtoary like he should have. This form...this person was born from those moments but isn't the same."

"And...what should this new form be called?" Luthor asked.

"Call me...Fenrir for I will be the one to start the end of the old age."


	6. First Blood

Blades clashed against each other causing a loud clang as the two fighters pressed the blades against each other. One of the fighters was a young woman wearing a black and orange mask with her left eye covered by the black side of the mask while the right was a blue one studying every movement of her opponent as she pressed her two katana against the other's claymore blade. "Getting tired yet Rose?" The other asked teasingly.

Rose smirked back at him meeting his blue eyes before sweeping at his legs with a kick that caused him to back away. "Not even close. What about you Ghost Boy? Aren't you running late for Circe's lessons, teacher's pet?" The girl shot back as she fixed her long white hair.

Danny copied her grin. "Oh that's a lot coming from you, daddy's girl," he said as he got low and shifted the handle in a quick motion so the blade was pointing downward. After a few seconds, Danny launched forward. Rose gasped as she barely caught the strike with her own swords but Danny used the force to go over and getting her into a hold by wrapping his arms under her and having his hands meetbehind her neck. "Submit?" He asked as he tightened his hold making her groan.

Rose patted on his arm. "You win! You win!" She said as he finally released her. "You're getting better Danny." She said as she turned her head to him. "Are you sure you aren't using those ghost powers of yours?"

Danny merely smiled as he helped her up with the blade resting on his shoulder. "To be fair, I've been genetically altered to be stronger, faster and even smarter than the average human. You should be proud that you held up this long."

She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. "Well all those genetic enhancements still didn't make you a more likable person," she shot back.

"Oh...ouch," he said in a mock hurt tone as the door opened and Blackfire walked in.

Blackfire looked at Rose for a brief moment before turning to Danny. "What are you two doing?" She asked with a faint grin.

Rose blushed faintly. "Sparring, why?" She asked.

"Slade has been asking for Danny," Blackfire said simply as she fixed the white haired girl with a look. "I also have a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

Danny nodded. "I see, thanks for telling me," he said as he left.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked just as Blackfire pinned her against the wall. "HEY!" She shouted as the alien girl merely smirked at her.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at him," she stated simply.

Rose eye went wide. "I don't know what you mean," she said as she looked off to the side.

Blackfire merely smiled. "Don't play coy," she said teasingly. "You want him, don't you?"

Rose's face turned a faint red. "We're just friends. Besides, isn't he with you?"

Blackfire chuckled to herself. "He is, but I'll let you in on a secret: On my home planet, it's common practice for certain men of power to have more than one lover. And I'm trying to have Danny indulge in that little cultural tradition."

Rose starred her blankly. "W-Wait...you...WANT him to sleep around with other girls? Why?!"

Blackfire blushed brightly. "Do you have any idea how he is behind closed doors? He's a beast!" She said. "Any chance he gets me alone he strips me and ravages me like a wild Qlauuzo during matingseason!" She said as she blushed. "I mean, I'm not complaining but even I can't keep up with him. If it goes on like this I may end up being a brainless sex slave! Besides, there will be a point in time where he would be a being of power and influence the likes of which this backwater planet will never see. That will bring him the attention and desire of many other women. It will be easier for me, and ultimately beneficial for him, if I encouraged him to be more...'open'."

Rose had a faint blush on her face. "S-So what? You just want me to be his fuck-buddy? Yeah...um...no. I may have a physical attraction to him but I'm not some whore good for a one night stand whenever someone feels like it."

Blackfire merely smirked. "Oh I know Rose." She said as she placed her hands on the other girl's flushed cheeks as said girl gave the alien girl a confused look. "The thing is, I am offering you a place in a little harem that I am trying to build and, well let's just say I want you to be the first."

"I-I don't know, umm...this 'harem' idea is kind a lot to take in." She confessed.

Blackfire merely shrugged. "I'll leave you to it." She said as she turned to walk away before stopping at the door. "But consider this: The time will come where many women will be after him, and it will be my call who is allowed to be near him. And if you don't decide soon it could be too late for you and you may regret it for the rest of your life. You'll be a sad little mercenary, never getting a chance at love or romance." She warned as she closed the door behind her.

Rose stared at the door as she took off her mask as her white hair dropped down to her shoulders as she thought about the alien's words.

At That Time

Danny entered a dark room with his arms behind his back. "I was told you wanted to see me?" He asked as Slade emerged from the darkness.

"Yes," he said. "The time has come to put your training to the test."

"I'm ready," Danny said confidently as stiffened his posture. "What do you need me to do?" He asked as an image appeared on the wall of short man wearing a black suit with wire-frame glasses with black hair and dark, olive skin.

"This is Evripidis Michelakis." Slade started. "The Prime Minister of Greece...formerly one of my employers, but he has neglected to pay my dues."

"It seems easy enough, what's the catch?" Danny asked as an image flashed of a large villa seemingly carved into the side of a cliff face overlooking the sea.

"He's locked himself in this villa located on the south coast of Corsica." Slade explained. "He has hired small army of highly experienced mercenaries in the guise of members of the Greek military." He said as a slide switched over to a pair of guards dressed in grey camouflage.

"Why mercenaries?" Danny asked. "If he is truly the Greek Prime Minister then shouldn't he have his personal guard or a small detachment of the military to protect him? Especially if he thinks his life is in danger?"

"Once he refused payment, I threatened to personally see to it that his criminal activities were released to the public; racketeering, smuggling and of course political assassinations. Which is why he fled to his private villa out of the country," Slade explained. "He knows that I will be coming after him and in his paranoia he believes that a member of his normal bodyguard retinue will not be enough, and may turn his activities into a public scandal."

"I see." Danny answered.

"Though, there is one last thing." Slade warned as he held up a wristband. "This is a test of your natural abilities: No ghost powers, no magic. Just what you learned and the tools you will bring." He said as he placed the band on him. Almost instantly Danny's power felt sapped as he reverted to his human form. "This will put an inhibitor on your abilities. If you fail and need to escape all you need to do is merely remove it but remove it when unneeded and I will know. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good, go and prepare my apprentice." Slade said as Danny left the room.

Meanwhile

Lex Luthor and Ville looked over a 3D module of Danny's DNA strand. Luthor growled lowly as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it all!" He hissed making the other man jump lightly as the criminal lord fixed him with a sharp glare. "You said that his DNA was 'changing' or 'evolving' yet not a single change either externally or internally since!"

"S-Sir you have to understand that even Daniel's evolution is a slow and tedious process!" Ville tried to explain only to get the bald man staring him down.

"Do you dare try to lecture me?!" He snapped. "We aren't talking about amoebas developing legs and walking out of the sea! Or apes turning into men! Or anything like that! There has to be something we're missing! A catalyst of some kind that will trigger a rapid development."

"E-Even if there was, do you think that will be safe? You risk all this time, money and resources in not only retrieving him, restoring him and then having him train his new body and mind, only to risk it onsurprassing what is already the peak of human perfection?"

"If we were dealing with a human I would be, but we aren't." Luthor said simply. "We are dealing in things that have been looked upon by only a handful of people in the realm of science. But none of them have seen any of this up close or this clearly. Besides, we have his genetic material and if things go wrong we can start again."

"I see, but even with the clones isn't that all the more reason why we should be careful with these tests?" Ville asked. "We have yet to fully understand these changes in comparison to what little we knew about his ghostly form before."

"You let me worry about that, just do you job or else I will make sure you will never live long enough to regret disappointing me," he said sternly.

"Y-Yes sir," Ville said as he left the room. Ville walked briskly down the long corridors, occasionally nodding politely to his fellow researchers and scientists as he made his way to his personal lab. As he entered the lab he instantly made way to his private computer checking around him as he made sure that no one else was staring in from the window as he opened up an email and started writing to an outside source only identified as a 'Mr. Q'.

Ville looked back at the window to make certain that no one was staring at him once more as he started typing. He made out a private message when he was first relocated to the island onto the deep web in hopes that someone would reach him. At first, he was happy working at Lexcorp but things were becoming more and more uneasy as the more things he discovered about Danny and in fear he started to makepleas for help that were soon answered by 'Mr. Q' who claimed to work closely with a member of the Justice League.

While relieved that he may have found salvation, he tried extra hard not to be tracked down using different computers and nicknames while trying to keep his messages as brief as possible as well as vague in hopes that anyone were to come across it, they could assume that it was one of the many other researchers in the world trying to reach out with their concerns. As he typed one a loud bang was heard, followed by the sound of shattering glass as a bullet nicked him in the shoulder. With a loud cry he turned to be met with the deathly stare of the woman named Mercy Graves.

"I think you have some explaining to do...Doctor."

Few Days Later

It was late at night as the loud roar of the waves crashing against the rocks echoed through the villa. A guard walked his assigned post till a strong hand wrapped around his mouth, muffling his cry as a large blade stabbed into his back and out through his heart as it dragged him into a shadowy corner. The figure pulled out his blade and wiped the blood off on the camo uniform of the dead guard before walking into the moonlight.

The figure wore a simple padded armor made from black leather with a hood over his head and dark cloth covering the lower half of his face, black paint covering the rest of his face only leaving his blue eyes to easily be seen. On his back was a sheath for his large, double-edged sword with the front strap over his chest held several throwing knives strapped to it, along with two magnum handguns holstered to his ankles.

The assassin skulked close to the wall as he neared a corner; he soon heard two people come closer having a conversation. He pulled out one of the smaller blades, waiting for them to get close enough. With a blur of movement, he plunged his knife into the gullet of the guard on the right then splitting it open. The guard on the left lifted up his rifle to fire but his hands were sliced off, dropping the weapon before the killer's blade was stabbed into top of his skull down to the hilt, killing him instantly.

Cleanly, the assassin pulled the blade out as a red dot appeared on his hand. Looking upward, the assassin saw a sniper taking aim out him. "Shit!" He hissed under his breath as the sniper took a shot, but as he did the assassin tossed his knife. With great force the blade sliced into the bullet slicing it in half as the dagger cut through the scope and stabbed into the shooter's eye.

Knowing that the gunshot would draw in more guards the assassin quickly skulked into a nearby hallway. As he entered the hallway, he placed a small device onto the wall. He closed the door as he armed the weapon; a faint red laser came out. Smiling at his work he went further down the hallway as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Getting close to the wall, he got ready with one of his many the footsteps were close, he lunged out like he did before only to have his blade meet against two sais, struggling to hold his blade in place.

Wide-eyed, the Assassin's blue eyes met with two black ones behind a white Asian-styled mask designed to be a cat smiling with large teeth and a green colored kimono showing off the curves of the masked female. "You are not Slade." She said simply as the assassin pulled back. He looked at the woman with a keen eye, her long black hair combed into a vague mane-like shape with two long bangs going down to the sides of her face. The assassin tossed two shuriken at Danny, but he easily sliced the weapons with his blade. "Hm...impressive blade, not made from ordinary steel is it? Quite large and long though...trying to compensate for something?"

"Mouthy for a hired blade aren't you?" Danny shot back, as he readied his blade. "How much is the guy paying you?"

"Hundred grand, American," she answered. "Up front," she continued as she pulled two blades that came open with a flick of her wrists. "So if you think this will be easy, you're sadly mistaken boy."

"Then I hope that hundred grand is worth it," he said. "Because you're going to walk out of here with more than a bruised ego."

The woman lunged forward with her blades as the other assassin blocked her strikes. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. The woman's fast and quick motions kept the male assassin on his feet as he kept moving back. He aimed his blade straight and thrust it forward, the woman quickly ducked under his attack and delivered a series of quick strikes to his chest. Her eyes went wide as she realized that her blows didn't do anything as he dropped his blade and wrapped his arms under her as he lifted her over his head and tossed her against a nearby wall. The woman gasped as the wind was knocked out of her but quickly got to her feet as the assassin threw her own blades at her, cutting her arms lightly and pinning her against the wall. "H-How? Who are you?"

"I am Fenrir." He said as the door opened, causing massive explosion. A deafening roar echoed through the hallway as dust, smoke and debris shot up. As the masked woman opened her eyes she saw that the assassin was gone as a large hole appeared through the dust and smoke, along with bodies and chunks of security forces scattered around.

"Fenrir..." She whispered to herself.

Fenrir sprinted down the hallway quickly, his blade at his side as he came across two guards protecting a heavy-set door. Upon seeing him, the two opened fired but with inhuman speed Fenrir sliced the bullets with his blade. They screamed out in fear as the assassin sliced their heads off with his blade before breaking down the door to a large bedroom.

The Prime minister suddenly came up from under his desk and started firing at him with a surprisingly large magnum pistol. Only to have the bullets either miss their target or get sliced in half by his claymore till his gun could only click. He looked down at his gun and tossed it in a desperate attempt only to have it harmlessly bounce off of his soon to be killer. "M-Mercy!" He called out as he held his hands up. "I will play Deathstroke back! Please spare me!"

"That was something you should have done at the start." Fenrir said simply as he raised his blade overhead.

"T-then let me pay you!" He begged. "I'll give you anything!"

"I want nothing from you," Fenrir said simply. "The only thing that will satisfy me is your soul."

"NO!" The target yelled as he raised his arm to protect himself only to have the blade cut cleanly through it and into his skull in a clean strike.


	7. The Nature of the Beast

Sparks flew around as Danny worked on a piece of equipment with a miniature blowtorch. The device looked to be a metallic hand with skeletal digits ending in sharp clawed points. Danny was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the door to his lab opening. Danny, when not working on the various other research projects taking place at the island facility, had taken over a small laboratory to work on whatever he wished. So naturally this was the first place Blackfire checked. She had a small smile on her face as she floated towards him.

She tapped on his shoulder and once he turned his head, she instantly locked her lips with his. Danny was at first surprised but soon wrapped his arms around her as they deepened their kiss. It lasted for a few moments before Danny broke it off. "Well this is a nice surprise," he commented with a small, flirtatious smile as he turned off the blowtorch.

"Well I wanted to know what you were getting into." She said as she turned her attention to the device. "What is it anyway?"

"Well at that moment it is just a skeletal frame but when it's finished it would be a multipurpose cybernetic arm." He answered as he started to have tapped the fingers making them flinch and twitch like a organic hand.

"Impressive," she complimented.

Danny merely smiled. "Well it has a loooooong way to go." He answered. As the door opened the two turned their attention as Lex entered the lab. "Uncle," he said with a slight nod. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes." He answered. "Apparently Slade's little job for you has been getting a lot more attention than I would like. The Justice League is already looking into it."

"I was told to send a message. I suppose I did my job well," Danny answered.

"A bit too well." Lex answered. "They found your knives, though it would be a shame if something more...serious came up and distracted them from looking into the death of a currycombed world leader. Wouldn't it?" He asked.

"I could handle it." Danny answered.

"Good." He said as he turned around to leave.

Danny stared at the door for a few moments before Blackfire came to him. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I know what I am going to do," he said as he turned to her. "But it's something that I want to do alone. I want you to keep an eye on Lex."

"Do you think he'll try something now?"

"Perhaps not," he answered. "But ever since Ville disappeared he's been acting strange. I don't want to end up on a metal slab again just because Daddy Warbucks isn't having his way."

"I understand." Blackfire said as she kissed on him the cheek.

"Thank you," he said as he returned her kiss.

Few Days Later

A security guard overlooked several monitors showing various feed from the cameras. He sighed as it appeared to be another uneventful late night at Alva Industries. He was getting ready to get up for a cup of coffee when he noticed a figure phasing through a wall on one of the monitors. He quickly lurched forward and grabbed his radio. "Don, I saw something on camera 12 on the second floor, respond?"

"I'll check it out Petey," Don answered. Petey watched the camera till Don finally arrived. He looked over the area and checked the rooms. Don turned to the camera and shrugged at Petey as he pulled out his radio. "I got nothing, what did you see exactly?" He asked.

"I...I don't know, it went through the wall." He answered.

Don laughed. "Seeing ghosts are we?" He asked in a joking manner before something grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Petey stared on in shock and horror as Don's neck was snapped and he wastossed to the side by an unseen force. Petey was about to call in the other guards to warn them of the intruder but he soon felt hands grab his own neck and started to squeeze the life out of him. His attacker seemingly faded into existence with evil red eyes and hair white as snow and skin pale as death with a gem in the center of his forehead.

With a quick flick of the figures hands, Petey's neck was snapped. Danny started to hum to himself as he pulled out a small device out of his pocket and plugged it into the nearby computer. Eventually the screen's images became static only to be replaced by blackness and red digital numbers counting down from 20 minutes. Save for one camera that was focused on a heavy metal door with the word 'freezer' above it. "And so it begins." Danny said to himself as he went straight to the freezer.

He phased through the floor till he reached the door. Looking at the heavy set door, he started to strip down till he was naked. He took a deep sigh as he phased through the door into the freezer. The freezer was full of beakers and other materials filled with chemicals. He went to the corner and closed his eyes and waited for the timer to go down.

Up in the skyline of Dakota City, the resident hero named Static hovered above. The metahuman rode on small metal saucer as he scanned the city below looking for any potential threats from either the gangs or other metahumans, or locally named 'Bang Babies', causing trouble in the city. "Static," he heard his friend Richie or 'Gear' called him up on his earpiece.

"What's up man?" He answered. "Got anything?"

"Um...yeah, you could say that. Get over to the Alva building over on the High Hills."

Static sighed heavily. "Greaaaaat," he said tiredly as he changed his course. Though it wasn't long till he could see what he was called out for. He landed on a roof that Gear was on staring at that building. "What the hell happened here?" He asked as he stared at the building. The Alva building was completely frozen and deteriorated, almost as if it was scavenged from the bottom of the Arctic Sea.

Gear shrugged off Back-Pack, his robotic drone, as hooked onto his back. "I can't really say. All I could get was people saying that the building was starting to freeze over, rotting away at the foundation. I sent Back-Pack out but I couldn't get anything."

"Is there anyone in there?" Static asked.

"A few security guards, It's somehow 15 below in there. If they aren't saved they will die," Gear answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Static answered as he went down towards the building with Gear following suit.

Static and Gear came to a window where the ice wasn't thick, Gear used Back-Pack to cut a hole into it allowing the two to enter the building. Instantly, a blast of bone-chilling temperature hit them like a brick wall. "H-Holy hell! It's almost like this entire place has a localized environment!" Gear shouted. "This shouldn't even be possible!" He said as he activated a set off an environmental stability feature within his suit as well as Statics to prevent them from, freezing to death.

"We can figure out how later, let's just go in and save some people." Static answered. As Back-Pack came off of Gear's back and started to head to control room. Gear followed and saw a body of one of the guards at a desk with several monitors, all of them ticking down from two minutes and a screen focusing on a heavy door.

"Hey check this out!" Gear called out to Static. Static came in and saw the set up before checking on the guard.

"This guy is dead," he said as he turned to the monitor. "What's that?" He asked.

"It seems whatever did this has something to do with that freezer." Gear said as he pointed to the monitor not showing a timer.

"Okay, you can take care of that while I look for survivors." Static said as he got ready to leave.

"Wait," Gear called out Static turned to him. "This man didn't die from exposure, his neck is broken."

"His neck's broken?" Static repeated. "So are we dealing with some kind of professional?"

"This man was attacked by someone who knew what they were doing. Keep an eye out." Gear answered.

"You too man." Static answered as he went looking. Gear took Back-Pack and started to head for the freezer, before taking one last look at the timer that showed it had gone down to zero. He watched as the door to the freezer came open but the footage had gone out before anything else could be seen. Gear left the room and started to head towards the freezer, the area seemed to have suddenly dropped even further in temperature forcing him to shiver. He raised the temperature in his suit as he neared the freezer door.

Back-Pack extend its scanner over his shoulder and scanned the inside the freezer. Gear watched on as the door to the freezer came open on its own. "Static," he called back.

"Yeah?" Static answered.

"The freezer door is open." He told him.

"Anything worth noting?" Static asked.

Gear took a step forward only to realize that his foot was caught on something. He looked down and picked up what seemed to be a black jumpsuit. "Someone else's clothes."

"Clothes?" Static ask. "Someone is running around naked?"

"I don't know, I'll look around. I'll update you if I see anything." Gear answered but soon an eerie chill went up his spine.

"Okay, remember to be careful." Static told him.

The chill going up his spine was sudden, almost like a knife in his back. Something inside of him was screaming to leave but his body wouldn't listen. He was hearing something, something faint but clearly there, but then he felt it: something was breathing on him from behind. Before he could do anything, whatever was behind plunged his fist through his chest. Gear looked down to see a pale gaunt arm ending in a massive clawed hand around his heart. He coughed out blood as the creature lifted him up and over its head.

Gear couldn't scream even if he could as the creature's empty red eyes seemed to remove any chances of speaking. The creature was disturbingly human-like in shape, being nothing but an emaciated husk with pale skin and sunken-in eyes. It's maw was a mess of fangs and pointed teeth dedicated solely to shredding and tearing with long matted white reaching down to his shoulders. Above his head were two massive antlers like that of a deer, which the creature began to impale him upon. The creature growled lowly, almost as if chuckling at the torment it was inflicting on the techhead.

"Gear...Gear?" Static's voice called out. "What's wrong?"

Gear could only respond with a light gurgle as blood was filling up his lungs and mouth. Tears filled up his eyes as his life started to fade away from him. The beast faded away into the frost leaving the mangled corpse of Gear behind as it went after the other hero. Static began to head towards where Gear was known to be heading towards. He tried to make it through the cold as it suddenly seemed to increase. He looked around just as the beast appeared seemingly out of the snow and tackled him out of the window.

Static cried out as the beast slashed at his chest as they plummeted to the street. The force shattered Static's spine, the beast growled lowly as it held him down as frost and ice formed around it. It was getting ready to tear him apart when a beam of purple energy struck the creature in the back. The beast howled in pain as he turned and growled at its attacker. A woman wearing a black and red form fitting suit on top of a 'v'-shaped board. "Well, first time for everything." She said as she aimed her cannon at the creature.

The creature growled lowly as it got to all fours and crawled away as it disappeared into the frost once more. Static coughed as the woman got off her board and walked over to him. "You okay? Can you hear me?" She asked as she got to her knees and checked his pulse. "You're in bad condition but you will live. Come on." She said as she helped him up to her board to take him to a hospital.


	8. Revelations

"We still don't know anything about the creature that stalked the streets of Dakota City, going on a violent spree that killed fifteen people and left over twenty maimed or injured," the reporter on the TV said as she stood in front of the ruined Alva building. "Among those lost were also the metahumans known as Hotstreak, Kangor, Ebon, Talon, Ferret and known compatriot of Static, the local vigilante, Gear. Even more disturbing was the means that the victims were killed, ranging from intense hypothermia, blunt force trauma, disembowelment and even signs of teeth marks showing that some victims were partially devoured."

Virgil could only remain silent as he watched from his hospital bed; next to him was Adam Evans or better known as 'Rubberband Man'. They both watched as a police sketch of the creature appeared, Static cringing instantly at seeing those evil sunken in eyes and horrible teeth. "The authorities have started calling it the 'Stag Man' and while the actual origins of the creature is not known, many people believe that Alva Industries is responsible due to the link that Alva Industries had to the vapor that mutated several of Dakota City's gang members in the event called 'The Big Bang'."

"Turn it off..." Virgil said distantly.

Adam did so before turning to the injured crime-fighter after a few brief moments of solemn silence. "I'm...I'm sorry about Richie, Virgil," he said somberly. Virgil remained silent as he looked at down at his legs. "What did the doctors say? Is there anything they could do to help?" Adam asked.

"They say my spine has been shattered into several pieces." He answered him. "They say I will never be able to walk again."

Adam looked down at the floor with a frown as the door opened; the two looked over to see a young woman wearing a black and red form-fitting suit enter. "Who are you?" Adam asked as he glared at the suspicious being

"She's the one that saved me from that thing," Virgil answered. Adam looked back and relaxed still staring at the strange women as she removed her helmet giving them both a clear view of her face along with her long black hair and green eyes.

"Yes, sorry I couldn't stick around but when I dropped you off here I went looking for that thing." She answered. "So, allow me to introduce myself as Valerie Grey."

"You know what that thing is?" Adam asked, staring at her more intently.

Valerie nodded. "Sort of, but I don't know if you would believe me."

Virgil merely scoffed. "Try me."

At That Time

Edwin Alva stood by the window of his home office, staring at the large crowd of protesters gathering at his mansion. He closed his dark eyes and hung his head low; he had barely came back from the Quantum Vapor that mutated several gang members, but now this newest abomination ruined his company in a single night to an unrecoverable rate. At that moment, his servant opened the door. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" He asked, not bothering to turn his head.

"He said his name was 'Daniel Fenton-Luthor', and he said he has a business proposition for you."

Alva turned his head slightly with a surprised look in his eyes. "...very well, let him in." He answered as he turned to sit down at his desk.

The servant nodded as he closed the door behind him, just as a brick was sent through the window and struck Alva in the back of the head and bounced onto the floor at the feet of a stranger. As he hissed in pain the stranger picked up the brick. "Well I see that I came at a...interesting time." The stranger said as he took a seat and set the brick on Alva's desk.

Edwin looked up at him as he rubbed the back of his head; he was taken aback at how young his guest was. He looked to be nearly in his teens with black hair that reached to his shoulders, he had a polite smile on his face and blue eyes that matched his dress shirt of his expensive suit. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he reached his hand out, "my name is Daniel Fenton-Luthor, you probably know my uncle: Lex Luthor of Lexcorp."

Alva looked at his hand and shook it. "Edwin Alva, Alva Industries."

"I know, I saw the news." Daniel answered.

The older man narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah...look the only reason why I was okay with seeing you was that you had a business deal for me. So what is it?"

"I want to buy Alva Industries."

Meanwhile

"So...let me get this straight, you came from a place called Amity Park," Adam started, "and you're saying this...'Stag Man' thing or whatever is a...'ghost'?"

"Yes," Valerie answered.

"And that there is an entire dimension of ghosts and occasionally they leak out into our world?"

"Yes."

"...Okay...so...where's the part when Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny show up and sing 'Kumbaya'?" Virgil said dryly.

"Then how else do you explain that thing that attack you?" Valerie responded.

"A metahuman," Virgil answered. "A Bang-Baby like me and Adam here."

"Oh? So tell me, in all your years of fighting against these 'bang babies' have you ever seen a mutation like that? Or anything else like that?" Valerie asked.

"N-No..." Virgil said, "but I know that place where I was attacked and my friend died. Who knows what they could have been up to?" He answered.

"I see. Say what you will, I know what I saw and I know what to do." Valerie answered as she got up to leave.

"Wait a second," Adam called out to her. "How did you know that the Stag-Man would show up in Dakota City?"

"I didn't, I got a tip." Valerie said as she left out the window. As soon as she hopped out her board came to her feet and she flew off over the skyline of the city.

Few Days Later

Magical energy followed out of Danny as Circe watched with keen interest as the glowing green gem in the center of his forehead pulsed with unnatural energy. "You're doing great, Danny," Circe said softly as he took slow breaths. "Feel the flow of magic, let it channel into and out of you like a stream." She kept instructing. "And...when you are ready, speak the words of power and create a doorway that transcends worlds."

Danny opened his eyes. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" He shouted as dark green tears formed in the empty space that soon expanded to open a scene of a large city of marbled white buildings floating on a land mass expanded on the very air.

"Well done! Well done Danny!" She cheered as she kept clapping. "You have mastered spells and magic that would have taken a normal person years to even get the basics!"

Danny couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Circe," he said before turning to the city. "Tell me though, what is this place?" He asked.

Circe looked through the portal. "That is Azarath."

"'Azarath?'"

Circe nodded. "A boring plane of existence. A place of pure pacifism and tranquility, really the only notable thing about them is that they sealed the demon Trigon."

Danny stared at the city once more. "I think I heard of it," he said as he sealed the portal. "Or at least the word 'Azarath'." Danny turned to her. "I thank you for teaching me these abilities," he said. "I know my uncle is paying you well but is there anything else you would want?"

Circe narrowed her eyes as she made a seductive smile, before wrapping her arms around his head and bringing him in for a kiss. Danny's eyes went wide as the Olympian's tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue. She moaned in pleasure at that, feeling the inside of his mouth and tasting him for several seconds. Danny remained frozen in not just the suddenness of it but how pleasurable it felt for him before she stopped, a silver string of connecting their tongues before breaking being the only sign of what happened.

Circe laughed at his reaction. "I will take that as an advancement. I expect my...'full payment' later." She said as she left. "Till then," she said as she blew him a kiss, "Ciao."

Danny stared at the door blankly, still absorbing what just happened before the intercom went off. "Hello?" Danny answered.

"The raid has been successful," the voice answered. "The Facility in Alaska been destroyed and all important individuals have been captured and we downloaded as much of their files as possible."

"Good, send me the files and interrogate the prisoners," Danny answered. "Once I'm done with the files, I will be down there to deal with the prisoners personally."

"I think you should come down here now, sir. We've found something you want to see and ask them directly." The voice answered.

Danny raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "What is it?"

"They had something in their files a blue print for something called a 'Fenton Portal.'"

The air grew colder around him as ice formed on the mirrors and windows. "I'll be...right there." He said distantly.

Meanwhile

In a dark room where the only source of light were the rays of sunlight that bleed through the curtains, the form of a girl laying on the bed could still be made out. The girl had orange skin, a trait of her alien heritage, with vivid green eyes and flame-red hair that reached to just below her rear. She was wrapped in the sheets of the bed; she had been awake for quite some time but she just had a hard time finding the willpower to crawl out of bed

Starfire sighed as she pushed the blankets off of her, revealing her nude form as she sat up. Hair covered the right side of her face as she again sighed deeply. She's been like this for quite some time now. She got to her feet and walked over to her closet, which contained not only her copies of her uniform but a shrine as well.

The shrine was made with several photos and newspaper clippings featuring Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of the Teen Titans. The boy that she loved more than anything else on this planet. "Hello…Danny," she said as she allowed herself as a small smile as she looked at her favorite photo.

It was of him and her taken from the top of a Ferris wheel at the pier almost four years ago, when the team was still young in its creation. Their faces were close together as they were both smiling at the camera Danny had with him. That was an important day for her as it would be the start of many firsts for her: the first time she had cotton candy, the first time she saw fireworks and the first time she fell in love with someone.

She was being stalked and attacked by drones from unknown assailants around the same time her older sister, Blackfire, came to visit. The longer she was around the more it seemed like she was getting replaced, as everyone seemed to favor her sister over her. Beast Boy was smitten with her, Cyborg held a lot of respect for her, Raven enjoyed her dark nature, and Robin was interested in her martial art expertise. Most of them didn't seem to notice her growing depression, save for Danny.

Flashback

Starfire sat at the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower as she looked at the city, hugging her legs close to her. 'Everyone favors sister over me', she thought to herself. 'Maybe it would be better if I leave?'

"Hey Star," she heard a voice call out to her.

Surprised, she turned around to see Danny phasing through the roof and sitting close to her. Danny was one of the Titans who stood out the most. He had spiky white hair and green eyes that were quite literally glowing with power. He had a simple uniform with a black suit with white boots and gloves with a white 'D' on his chest.

"Friend Danny," Starfire said, "what are you doing here?"

"I've noticed that you seem upset about Blackfire…" He answered simply with a faint smile on his face.

Starfire hugged her legs closer to her as she looked out into Jump City. "It is not like I hate her." She started. "It is just…everyone seems to prefer her over me. After all, she is the better fighter, the better poet and even is the best at the video games. She is better than me in every way."

"I wouldn't say that," Danny answered, causing the alien girl to turn to him. "Blackfire is different and interesting, sure, but I wouldn't say she's better then you. You have an important spot on this team that just can't be replaced, even by your sister." Danny said as he smiled at her.

Starfire felt her face turn red as she looked shyly down at her feet. "Thank you, Danny," she whispered as she could feel her heart beat harder from his words.

"No problem, I know what it means to feels to be out-shined by someone close to you. So if you want to talk about it then you know where to come and get me." Danny said as he patted her on the back.

Starfire's face went red for a second as she kept shyly looking down at her feet.

Starfire put the photo back in its place in her shrine as she started to gather her clothes for the day before going into the bathroom to shower. In the end, it turned out that her sister was trying to frame her for crimes she didn't even commit. If it wasn't for a rescue by her friends spearheaded by Danny, she would have been arrested and locked away. Over time, her crush developed and grew to the point where she was utterly and obsessed with him.

He was there in her thoughts almost 24/7. He was there when she woke up and he was there when she went to sleep. She dreamed of him, daydreamed of him, pretty much the only time where she didn't have Danny on her brain was during missions but even then she would steal glances at him if only out of concern. Despite all the love she had for Danny, it tore her up when she found out that Danny had feelings for Raven, who had no feelings for anyone…and how everything came crashing down and ruined everything. Her thoughts were cut short when the alarm went off.

Reluctantly, she quickly dressed and rushed towards the main room of the tower to see what the problem was. Starfire's uniform had changed over the years; instead of purple her clothes were white with black trimming, in remembrance of her friend. Her armor now extended to cover most of her arms and legs as well. Her hair had grown as well, not bothering to cut it, yet she still managed to contain it and not let it be a distraction for her even when her right bang had a habit of covering that side of her face. As she flew down the hall she stopped and instantly turned around to fly back to her room and retrieve a necklace from underneath her pillow. It was a simple one: a silver cord with a green star as its center. The centerpiece was cold, being made from an unnatural ice colored green, but she held it to her chest before wrapping the cord around her neck and flying back out.

When Starfire reached the living room the other Titans were waiting for her. "What is the problem?" She asked distantly. She hated being in the same room with them, she only tolerated being even near them in this tower because they were still working towards a common goal that is much easier to achieve together as opposed to working apart. The same could be said for all the others as well.

Starfire wasn't the only one to have changed their appearance over the years. Cyborg had undergone some upgrades to his hard and software, his red eye was now a bright yellow, almost golden. His metal chassis was more bulky and durable and the cybernetics was a darker shade of blue, almost like oceanic.

Beast Boy grew taller and started to cut his hair shorter. His purple and black uniform was now replaced with a white and rust-colored one, and he even grew more muscular and less lanky though not by much.

Raven still wore her signature blue cloak, only it had some tears from the harsh battles fought over the years; her hood still hid her face and she still wore a black leotard, only it now was sleeveless and was accompanied by a long skirted cloth in front of her along with her hair now reaching down to just below her chest and tied with black braids. Though there were two new faces added to the team, to replace the spots left by Robin when he was reassigned to a new team and Danny after his disappearance.

The first was a pale girl simply named Argent, she had grey, almost silver skin tone with black, wild hair with her two bangs dyed a dark shade of red. She wore a black corset with a short red dress skirt matched with black and red boots. She was rather short and still a decently curved body. On her chest was a rough 'A' fighting her dark punk aesthetic. She gave Starfire a small smile towards the alien, Starfire gave her a slight nod as she couldn't hold much hate for the girl, it wasn't her fault that she had to take a spot of her disgraced friend.

The last one was a reformed villain-turned-hero, Jinx. The former HIVE academy student was giving a commendation by Robin when he was reassigned; it was also approved by several important members of the Justice League after she gave detailed information on Head Master Blood's work within the school. Jinx's pink hair was tied with two black metallic bands into ponytails that reached the center of her spine. She wore a black bikini top exposing her stomach with a dark violet skirt with stripped leggings that ended in heeled boots. Jinx's unnervingly pink eyes and cat-like irises met the aliens.

Starfire ignored her as she went up to Cybrog. "What is the problem?" She asked again.

Cybrog turned to her, before going back to the screen. "We have a message coming in from the Watchtower, must be important," he stated.

"Yeah okay but did you have to set the alarm off?!" Beast Boy snapped. "I nearly jumped ten feet in the air!" He said as Hawkgirl appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans," she greeted. "I apologize if I caught you at an inconvenient time, but there is something we think we should share with you."

"What is it about?" Raven asked.

A map appeared on the screen showing several red dots. "We've been getting reports of a long-running series of raids of facilities across the globe. Normally, we would leave this up to the authorities or have minimal interest in looking into it but the frequency of these raids and the facilities in question are what got our attention and why I'm reporting it to you now." Hawkgirl explained.

"What's so special about the places getting hit? Some sort of labs or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"...Yes...they were...labs in a manner of speaking," she started, "though unlike most labs what they studying was more involved in the paranormal then we intentionally thought."

"Woah, what do you mean by paranormal? Like Aliens or something?" Jinx commented.

"Ghosts." Hawkgirl answered; immediately the majority of the Titan's stared in wide-eyed disbelief. "Yes. We think this may be a lead on finding Danny."

"Wait, whose Danny?" Argent asked.

Hawkgirl stared at the girl before turning her attention to the rest of the team. "You...haven't fully debriefed your teammate on the person whose duties she has taken up." She said with a stern tone.

"We...didn't know how to explain it to her, as we haven't received any new details on Danny...until now." Cybrog explained as Raven turned to Argent.

"Danny Phantom...he...he was the one who had your room until he disappeared on Christmas Day some years ago." She explained. "We...we never understand why." She said catching an intense glare from Starfire.

"We didn't know much about him," Beast Boy said. "But we did know that he was a ghost, or at least his powers were ghost-like."

"Invisibility, intangibility, flight; while he may not be a true ghost, but he had all the powers."

Argent stared on. "So...you guys have no idea why or how he disappeared?"

"None." Cybrog answered before Starfire was about to answer.

"Regardless, while I don't want to raise anyone's hopes, I think it should be important that we tell you this and send you what we know so far." Hawkgirl answered. "Hopefully you may help us as we don't have much experience in the League nor do we have any true, creditable professionals or experts on the manner. The only one we do know who has experience in these types of phenomena is busy investigating a probable case in Dakota City. Keep in contact." She said as the screen went out.


	9. Killing the Past

Danny entered the second level of Luthor's island complex, which contained the facilities for the security and armed task forces as well as the cells. As he did, several members parted a path for him upon looking at the distant but hateful look in his eyes and as soon as he passed the temperature dropped so suddenly that those close to him shivered violently. Even those who had never seen what he could do knew that it was right to fear him on a regular basis, but seeing the look on his face everyone in the second level knew that Hell was going to be following. Empathy wasn't a common trait for those that often worked for Luthor's forces but even then they knew whatever had angered the young man, it was going to suffer in ways most didn't think possible.

As he entered the security checkpoint leading to the cells and main interrogation hall Danny was greeted by Frans, the leading officer of the raid and the one who contacted him on the intercom. "Where is it?" Danny asked as soon as Frans saw him.

Frans handed him the blueprint as the young man snatched it out of his hand. Frans swallowed his uneasiness as the young man studied the schematic. Danny's eyes scanned the paper and each detail he absorbed; his anger grew as his hands tremble. There was no mistaking it: it was the design his mother and father worked on. It wasn't just a copy taken from a person reading their files and making it their own. It had his father's messy handwriting; his mother'sadded notes and suggestions. Even some stains from coffee or tea.

As Frans noticed Danny's attitude he coughed, getting Danny's attention. Danny fixed him with a glance making him jump. "I-I have the facility's commanding officer already awaiting interrogation. Are you ready sir?"

Danny nodded as he walked towards the room at the ether end of the hall, passing by several of the cells. Along the way he looked at the cells, seeing those dreaded white suits but seeing that many of them were beaten, bloodied, and broken, which did make him smile on the inside. Till one got his attention, making him turn to his right to see one man taking care of an immensely injured one, one that was blinded and was walking on crutches as his legs seemed broken and useless. He turned to the cell as he saw the man assisting the other turn to him.

"W-Whatever you want, just leave him alone," he told him; he was scared but it seemed that the care of the other was more important as he tried to stare Danny and Frans down.

Danny ignored him as he kept facing the blind man, the man that he made into his private messenger. "I see you are still well." He said to him.

"NO!" The blinded man screamed. "Oh God please no!" He dropped to his knees. "I-I did what you asked! Please no more! 'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'!" He repeated like a mad prayer. The other GIW members looked from their cells as the mad ravings went on. Danny smirk grew more and more. "'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'!" The messenger repeated, installing more fear into the people.

"Good," Danny said as attention was on him, "now you know: Your fate is sealed here. There is no escape, no salvation, and no miracles. If you don't believe me, go ahead...pray. Pray to whatever god you can think of, it won't do any of you any good." He said simply as he turned towards the interrogation cell. The prisoner looked up as he saw Danny.

"You're the one hunting us down?" He asked in a defeated but sarcastic tone. "Well, congrats. You killed our leading officers, top researchers and every capable man. Are you happy?"

Danny's response was for him to conjure a small but long spike of ice and with a flick the sharpened shard pierced the center of his skull and out of the other end clearly. After a moment pause the prisoner began to scream bloody murder as he grabbed on to the spike that penetrated his skull. "I wouldn't," Danny said, getting the prisoner's attention. "The human brain is separated into two hemispheres along a deep crevice. Something as large as a bullet from a nine millimeter can pass right through this crevice and out cleanly without any real permanent damage, unless it penetrates or destroys the brain stem," he explained. "A little Anatomy 101." He tossed the blue prints at the prisoner's face as they hit him and scattered on the table. "Now, you've learned something new. It's your turn to enlighten me: How did you get these schematics?"

"A-Amity Park!" He stuttered as the cold of the shard was numbing his brain.

"I didn't ask 'where', I asked 'how'." Danny responded as he waved his hand over the shard, making the ice colder, causing more harm to the man as he whimpered out.

"I-I was a part of a team! O-Our mission was to break into a lab there! F-Fenton Works! IT WAS CALLED FENTON WORKS!"

"TELL ME MORE!" Danny snapped as the ice shard's cold grew in intensity.

"AAAAH AH AH! WE WERE TOLD THAT THEY WERE GHOST EXPERTS! T-THAT THEY HAD A PORTAL TO TRAVEL INTO THE GHOST DIMENSION!" He wept loudly. "P-Please just make it stop!"

"What did you do to the people in that lab?" Danny asked, trying to hold back his tears as the faces of his family and first friends flashed in his mind eye.

"W-What?" With a twist of his hand, the shard twisted in turn causing more pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OUR ORDERS WAS TO DESTROY THE LAB! MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT! CIVILIAN CASUALTIES WERE NEGLIGIBLE!"

"...'Negligible'?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing red in fury as the room become a fridge. Frans tried to leave but as soon as he tried to open the door to escape the cold burned his hand. "My mother...my father...my sister and my best friends weren't 'negligible' to me. Who told about the portal?"

"V-Vlad Masters...V-Vlad Master! Please spare m-!" The prisoner's head exploded in an eruption of frozen blood and brain tissue, which coated the room and the two leaving occupants in gore.

"O-Oh God! Some got in my mouth!" Frans complained as he spat out some gore. Danny didn't hear him as he stared at the bloody stub that just shed new light on his path to revenge. He knew eventually he would clash with his old arch-nemesis, but he hadn't felt any specific reason to focus on him. Now though, Vlad Masters had his full, wrathful attention.

At That Time

Shayera Hol, better known as Hawkgirl, was in the archives of the Watchtower, the massive orbiting base of operations of the Justice League and its many smaller detachments. She was investigating into the fate of the first and only true ghost member of the League: Danny Phantom. Outside of his role in what used to be called 'The Teen Titans' in Jump City, the only string of information was out of Amity Park. Of course, Amity Park being a small city in comparison to most that heroes work out of created two different images of the ghost boy. One as a villainous entity, the other as a misunderstood hero, but nothing else.

She sighed heavily as she stretched her arms and wings outward as she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Hmmm?" She looked up to see a familiar face. "Hello Jon," she said with a smile.

"Pulling an all-nighter again?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

"...yeah." She confessed.

"How long are you going to beat yourself over it?" Jon Stewart asked in concern.

She sighed in response. "He was my responsibility. I came across him; it was my idea to have him sent to Jump City to work with Robin and the others. He probably disappeared because of me."

"You know for a fact that it wasn't," he said.

"Maybe...but I still can't help but feel like it is," Shayera stated.

Jon frowned in a understanding manner. "You're like a mother, looking for her only child." He said offhandedly. Shayera smiled at that statement, as she couldn't help but inwardly agree with the dark skinned Lantern. He kissed her before leaving but he stopped at the door before turning to her. "Nobody could ever say you didn't try Shayera. Even if Danny never shows up again, it isn't because you didn't try." He said as he left.

Meanwhile

Some time had passed since a Justice League sponsored group simply known as 'The Team' began operating out of a base inside Mount Justice. The Team has its fair share of members and den mates coming and going depending on situations as they changed; currently the team was composed of six members. One of these members was the first Robin and former leader of the Teen Titans of Jump City, Dick Greyson, and now better known as Nightwing. Nightwing along with the other members sat by the Zeta-Tubes, their means of instantaneous travel between the Sanctuary and various other Justice League areas.

"So, who's coming over?" Asked Wally West, better known as Kid Flash as he paced around the mission control room. In one second he would be standing in one half of the room and in a second he would be at the other end.

"She's an expert on the paranormal." Commented Conner Kent, aka Superboy the clone offspring of Lex Luthor and the Man of Steel.

"Paranormal? Like Doctor Fate or some other sorcerer?" Commented Artemis, the skillful marksman of the team.

"No, apparently she's a ghost-hunter." Said the Team Leader, the Atlantean named Kaldur'ahm or better known as Aqualad.

Nightwing picked up on this. "Ghost-Hunter?"

Aqualad nodded as he looked at her profile. "She hasn't been involved with the league that much, usually sticks to her turf over in some small place called Amity Park, but due to some recent rises in unusual activity of an unknown origin she's coming around to explain to us a few things."

"Wait," started M'gann M'orzz, AKA Miss Martian, as she turned to Dick, "didn't you used to have a ghost on your team back in Jump City?" The Martian asked.

Nightwing nodded. "Yes...Danny Phantom."

"Wait, that dude was an actual ghost? Not just a guy with ghost powers?" Kid Flash asked as he suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Nightwing noticed that the other members were staring at him intently. "I didn't know much about him, he never liked talking about himself, but I did know he had some ghost abilities or physiology. I never knew if he was a mutant or an actual ghost. All I know is that he disappeared on Christmas without trace," he said as he frowned slightly; even to this day with another team on the other side of the country, he is constantly reminded of his mistakes.

His teammates seemed to accept his answer as the teleporter emitted a bright light as a woman dressed in black and red walked into the room. She took off her helmet and sighed. "That was brighter then I would have liked." She said as she rubbed her eyes as she approached the group. "Valerie Grey." She introduced herself.

"Hello Miss Grey," Kid Flash said approvingly, earning him an annoyed glance from Valerie and an elbow to the side from Artemis.

"Nice to meet you," Connor said as he offered his hand. "Conner Kent." He introduced himself as Valerie shook his hand. "But most people from the league like to call me Superboy."

She nods. "I won't take up too much of your time; I'm just here to give you a heads up and to know what you're looking for."

"Ghosts?" Aqualad asked.

Valerie nodded. "I know that many don't believe in such a thing, but when gods, aliens, and magic are well known, is ghosts really that out there?"

"She...does make a point," M'gann responded.

"What exactly has been going on that you have to give us a little presentation?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms.

Valerie nodded as she activated her hoverboard from underneath her feet. "Impressive," Nightwing said as the board projected a map in front of them.

"I've been hunting ghosts for several years in a small city called Amity Park," she stated as the map focused on the city, "but for while, things have quieted down since the deaths of these two." She said as the image switch to a photo of a large smiling man with a shorter woman, both wearing jumpsuits. "Jack and Maddie Fenton, after a lab accident took their lives along with their daughter, Jasmine, and son, Daniel." She went on showing images of a girl with long orange hair and a teenager with black short hair. "Daniel's friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson were also lost." She said as the imaged changed to one showing Daniel with a dark-skinned boy wearing a red beret and large glasses and a girl with heavy dark makeup and a 'goth' attire. "The Fentons," she said as she hopped off the board, "were the only handful of ghost hunters and experts that managed to boil their studies down to a scientific root, whereas most other so called specialists relied on superstition and other paranormal means: psychics, mediums, so on."

"Were they the ones that gave you your suit?" Cassie asked.

"No, the suit was given through an anonymous donor. It has been...upgraded throughout my time." Valerie answered. "Anyway, after they died ghost activity went down significantly in Amity Park. Until rather recently I receivedword that facilities and cells of highly secretive government agency, nicknamed the 'Guys in White' due to their operatives wearing distinctive white suits, have been attacked systematically and their members hunted down. A member of the League named 'Question' told me that he got into contact with a scientist named Dr. Ville who voiced concerns on what his employer was working on. Something they retrieved from a GIW facility."

"What else did this doctor say?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing, Question lost contact with the doctor. It seems like that whatever Ville was working on, cost him his life. After Ville, I received a tip from another source named 'Chronos' that there was going to be a massive ghost attack in Dakota City." She said as the image switched to an image of the Stag Man.

"What...the hell is that?!" Kid Flash yelled as he stared at the image of the beast.

"That was the ghost I was told about," Valerie started. "It was nothing I have ever seen before." She said as she switched to a recording of her hunting the Stag Man, it fading into ice and frost only to reappear, killing and devouring people. The disturbing images went on until she shut off the jet's projection. "After some research, I believe this creature is what's called a 'Wendigo', a spirit known to such tribes like the Cree or the Ojibwe. It is said that it possesses people and fills them with an unquenchable hunger for flesh."

"What can we do against a ghost?" Aqualad asked.

Valerie pulled out some notes and spread them on a nearby table; the team began looking at them. "These notes were taken and made by STAR labs after looking into my own anti-ghost equipment, along with some potential magical counter measures. But if all else fails then run. Run like hell. Because if I'm right and for once I hope I'm not, then this could be the start of something more. And we are going to need every capable soul we need to stop it."

Back with Danny

The look in Danny's eyes as he moved through the facility towards Luthor's office was the eye of the storm: an eerie but peaceful calm that hid a wave of approaching death and destruction. Luthor looked to see Danny enter his lab."Daniel, what's wrong?" He asked picking up on his inner emotions as a chill went up his spine.

"Vlad Masters, do you know him?"

Luthor was silent as he tried to think about the name. "'Vlad...Masters'?" He repeated, "Oh! Yeah, the billionaire who kept trying to buy the Packers. What about him?"

"He killed your sister..."

"...What?"

Danny handed Lex the schematic of the Fenton Portal. "The last GIW officer was holding on to this, it wasn't some lab accident, it was deliberate sabotage so they could steal the only available portal to the Ghost Zone and the one who told them about it was Vlad Masters, a man that has made my life hell since I became Danny Phantom."

"Are you...sure he killed Maddie?" Lex asked, his voice taking on an unusual somber tone.

"Yes. He's like me: a hybrid. He blamed my father for the accident that made him into one and claimed that it was what ruined his chances with my mother. He's been obsessed with her and trying to find some way to make my father to look like a fool in some sort of deranged attempt to get her to fall for him. Now that obsession cost me my family and my life as Danny Fenton." His eyes began to well with tears as his anger grew. "I...I spent all these years thinking that I was responsible for their deaths, I ran away from the life I knew because I was ashamed. Only to find out later, that I didn't lose my family because of something I neglected to do but because of a delusional freak whodidn't have his way!"

Luthor patted Danny on shoulder. "It's okay, Danny."

"Luthor," Danny said as he fixed him with a gaze, "if you truly think of me as your nephew, help me find this man and we will both make sure that we make every fiber of his being regret the day he set eyes on her."

"Of course, dear boy. Of course."


	10. Prodigal Son

Valerie Grey stared down at the Earth from the observation deck of the Watchtower station. She still couldn't help but wonder how exactly she came to be here, among all these other individuals up on this global station. She was just a girl from a rather unremarkable city, but then she became a ghost hunter gliding through the air blasting back fiends and specters from the Ghost Zone. Now she's the sole expert of going after ghosts for the Justice League, giving advice to other super heroes. It was still a lot to take in full even though most of her time was spent going from group to group on Earth and warning them of some ghost-based threat. She still had one group to go to but before she went she was asked by one of the founding members of the League itself for something.

Valerie had her arms crossed as she eyed the area where Amity Park would be located in; she did wonder what she could have been if she took a different path. There was a time where she could have possibly lived a normal life free from this but then again...she could have lost it all in an instant regardless. "Valerie Grey," a voice called out to her. She turned to see Hawkgirl coming towards her. "Thank you for showing up." The winged woman said.

Valerie merely waved it off. "It's fine, really."

Hawkgirl nodded slightly. "Alright, I understand you just have the Jump City team left to share whatever you can on ghosts. Is that right?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes, the Titans right?" Valerie noticed the focused look on the woman's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"You got you start in Amity Park, correct?" Hawkgirl asked back.

Valerie gave her a concerned stare. "Yes."

"Then...you know a young man that went by the alias 'Danny Phantom'?" Hawkgirl asked.

Valerie couldn't help but form a small smile at the name. "Yes...though he wasn't called that till later. Most people called him," she couldn't help but make a small crack, "Inviso-bill."

Hawkgirl gave the human a deadpanned look. "Yeaaaah...I've seen the newspapers from that area...no offense but you humans can come up with some TERRIBLE names."

Valerie couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "Can't say I blame you, I was lucky that most people took to calling me 'Red Huntress'." She stated but the look on Hawkgirl's face grew more downtrodden. "Why do you ask?"

Hawkgirl merely sighed as she turned towards the planet. "I found Danny Phantom some years ago near Star City." Valerie's eyes went wide at that statement. "He got our attention when we saw some video feeds of petty crooks being stopped by some invisible force. Supergirl and I were sent to look into it and we discovered him."

Valerie noted the distant tone in her voice. "I take it you and him were close?"

Hawkgirl nodded at that. "In a sense. I saw a sad poor guy who lost his place in the world but still wanted to do some good. So I took him under my wing, made him an official member of the League but...he disappeared and hasn't turned up since...I convinced him to join the Titan's group in Jump City."

Valerie eyes grew wide at that statement. "And they didn't say why he disappeared?" She asked.

Hawkgirl shook her head in response. "No, they said he just left around Christmas Day. Not a word or a reason, there one day and gone the next." She turned to the girl. "Were you on good terms with him?"

Valerie opened her mouth but then closed it again; she nervously looked to the side as she tried to come up with words. "N-No...the whole reason why I became a ghost hunter was because I wanted to destroy him." She shuddered as the older woman sent a harsh glare at her. "M-My father worked in the R and D Department of Axion Labs, a large facility specializing in high-tech devices. It was a good job, we lived in an upper-class neighborhood and with my mom out of the picture it was our only source of income. Until Danny came in riding a giant ghost dog, getting past all the security measures my father had developed. He got fired and got a job being a security guard and we were forced to sell our house and move into a tiny apartment."

Hawkgirl's glare softened. "And so you blamed him for what happened?"

Valerie nodded. "I was young so I was so certain that all ghosts where a menace. It wasn't until later after he disappeared that I came to the realization that not all ghosts are dangerous or mean harm. Some just want to be left alone and others may even be helpful." She looked down at the ground. "I still regret not saying I was sorry for the problems I caused him."

She blinked, a thought coming to her as she looked up at Hawkgirl. "And so, you want me to see if I can pick up his trail from Jump? See if I can track him down?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "No, I want you to make sure the Titans really don't have any idea where he could have gone to or if they had a direct hand in his disappearance. There is something in what they told us that hasn't made much sense. I may be paranoid but...I just wanted to be certain," she answered. "It was my choice that sent him there and it kills me not knowing if I could do anything to help him."

Valerie nodded. "I understand, I'll do what I can."

Hawkgirl smiled softly. "Thank you."

Meanwhile

Danny stared at the manor; it was large made with a Victorian style making it stand out among the tall trees of the deep, Northern Canadian forests. It was so far out from people and civilization that no one would even begin to think about finding another person, least of all such a large home, out here. "We are ready on your orders sir," Frans said. He looked at the officer before turning his back on the small detail of ten men behind him, all wearing black with no signs or marking on them, hiding their affiliations. To his left was Blackfire, who seemed eager to enter the building.

Danny turned fully to the group. "Remember: we aren't dealing with guys in tacky white suits armed with weapons to specifically counter ghosts. I don't have any idea what is in that building and I only have an idea of who could be in there. We are dealing with someone like me, so keep your wits sharp and your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. You're job is to take anything I would find interesting or useful and then torch this place when I say we are done. Good luck everyone."

"Yes sir," several of them whispered as he turned towards Blackfire.

"That goes for you too," he told her with a hint of worry. "Leave when I say leave. I don't want to risk losing you."

Blackfire merely smirked. "You know I can take care of myself, lover."

"I know," he said softly, "but still, Vlad is a conniving rat that will take any door open to him. So I want you to be careful."

Blackfire nodded. "So ready?"

Danny nodded as he turned to the building. "On my orders, storm the building," he said as his hand became encased in red energy before firing at the building. The beam connected with a pale blue wall of pulsing energy but it soon gave way, forming a small hole in the center. "GO! GO! GO!" Danny shouted as the armed men and Blackfire followed him through the hole in the force field.

The alien girl flew towards the top of the building as two turrets appeared with a loud click as whatever cloaking device was hiding them was shut off. The two automated weapons pointed at her, but before a clip could be fired Blackfire destroyed them with two lilac blasts before targeting a small tower. With a smirk she fired another blast decimating it, causing the force field to fade. "The Barrier is gone!" She shouted.

Danny instantly flew towards the manor just as his soldiers breached the door and crashed through the windows. Danny merely phased through them, starting to scour the building, looking for his old enemy as the soldiers began to sweep the area looking for whatever valuables that could be found. It wasn't long till Danny came to a large vault hidden away behind a book case. Danny stared at the vault door as his lips curled into a hateful grimace. 'Vlad is already hiding in the most secure place like the coward he is,' he thought as the book case was blow away as Blackfire joined him.

"Think he's in here?" She asked.

"Didn't see him anywhere else," Danny answered. "Time to pay him back for six lives and then some."

"Let's go," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder as he and her phased through the vault door. On the other side was a large laboratory; as Danny and Blackfire looked around the only signs of Vlad was a well used cot in the corner, and an active portal swirling with an all-too familiargreen energy. "He seemed to have spent most of his time here," Blackfire stated.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "but the better question is where in the hell is he?" He growled till he noticed that there was a large black box on a pedestal. As he looked at the box he noticed that the inside had a hole in the shape of a crown that for whatever reason filled him with a sense of dread and when he got closer he noticed that some parts of the metal box looked to be burned in some places. Then the realization dawned on him. "Noooo...he isn't!" He said as he turned towards the portal. His eyes growing wider. "That goddamn idiot!" He shouted as he ran towards the portal.

Blackfire saw his reaction. "Danny what is it?!"

"He's going to awaken Pariah Dark!" He shouted back as he went through the portal.

"Who is that?!" Blackfire shouted as she soon followed after him into the portal.

Beast Boy was playing a fighting game, the green-skinned changeling was grunting and groaning to himself as he pressed the buttons quickly trying his best to beat some other player from China. "Come on! COME ON!" He said as he got his opponent into a combo. "Yes! YES!" He said excitedly as he was so close to finally beating him after losing several times, only to have the opponent break his combo and delivering a single final blow. "Damn it!" He growled as he tossed the control on the ground.

"See you're getting better." A sudden voice commented making Beast Boy jump slightly as he turned to see a black-clad man with a blue bird on his chest and a small smile on his face.

Beast Boy's face brighten up. "Dick?" He asked as he smiled. "Dude! It's been awhile!" He smiled as he got up from his seat and gave him a small hug.

Dick smiled as he returned the embrace. "It's been awhile. You look good BB," he commented. "Been working out?"

"Well more or less." Beast Boy said as he flexed. "Still what brings you here?"

Nightwing frowned slightly. "Have you guys been hearing about the raids on the GIW sites?"

Beast Boy frowned at that. "Yeah...not much though. Hawkgirl contacted us and said something about it."

"I see," Nightwing said. "Come, I have a few things to talk about with the others up on the roof." He started to walk. "Get the others but make sure Jinx and Argent don't follow."

"Okay," Beast Boy answered.

Nightwing opened the door just as Jinx came out of the weight room, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with a small towel draped along her shoulders. As soon as she spotted him the bad luck manipulator gave him a small smile. "Hey Boy-wonder, long time no see," she greeted.

Nightwing smiled back at her, giving a small nod. "Jinx, good to see you are doing alright. Been keeping out of trouble?" He asked, his smile turning to a stern glare.

Jinx's cat-like eyes shot him a sharp scowl. "Hey, I turned over a new leaf, okay? I'm doing my best to do good."

Nightwing nodded. "Sorry, anyway I'm just here to visit the others so I won't be here for long."

"Alright," Jinx added. "How's my boyfriend doing? He hasn't called me in a week."

Nightwing merely shrugged. "You know how Wally is. He is always in motion."

Jinx couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, guess so."

Nightwing smiled at that. "Yeah, well I've got to go. Good to see you're still on the right path Jinx." He said as he started walking towards the roof. Jinx wiped some extra sweat off her as Beast Boy came by.

"Got done working out?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did a few rounds with the heavy. Something up?" Jinx asked back.

Beast Boy merely shrugged. "Nothing you should worry about. Dick just wants to catch up on a few things. Can you and Argent check out the equipment in the basement though? Cybrog says that something has been acting wonky."

"Ye-Yeah...sure," she answered as Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up and walked away, most likely rounding up the other members. But as he did her eyes narrowed on him. Ever since they got news of some facilities being sacked the other Titans had been purposefully trying to keep her and Argent out of some discussions, almost as if they had some secret they didn't want her or Argent to hear about. She couldn't be certain of what, but she could tell that it had something to do with Danny Phantom.

Vlad was panting, holding onto the Crown of Fire as he flew through the Ghost Zone. The informant he had in the GIW informed him that Danny was alive and well and now downright murderous. When he went silent, Vlad knew that his involvement in that horrid incident would be revealed and Danny would make sure he would pay in blood. He never wanted anyone to die from his actions, all he did was tip off the ghost agency that the Fenton's had a portal and he expected them to be evicted and he would come in and offer them a place to stay, being a family friend. He would use this chance to get Maddie and Danny under his thumb once and for all.

What he got was an explosion that taken several lives, wiped out a few blocks and left him in guilt at the fact the he lost the woman that he deserved and the son he wanted. Now that boy was going to kill him in the most painful ways imaginable. His back was against the wall, he had no opportunity, no hope. Only a hair-brained chance in hell of saving his skin from Danny's wrath. As he approached a great castle of red stone and blacken spires, he instantly dove into the castle's center chamber where on top of a long flight of stairs was a massive black sarcophagus.

That last time he came here he tried to steal artifacts for his own power, but after experimenting on the Crown of Fire he realized that he couldn't make any use of it what so ever without getting the Ring of Rage locked away with Pariah. He never thought he would be here again to awaken the ghost king but...to fight a monster another one must be used. He held up the Skeleton Key towards the lock on the sarcophagus before pausing as a final thought about if this was the right choice, just as a wisp of blue left his mouth.

"VLAD MASTERS!" A defiant howl rang through the chamber as a chill ran up his spine.

Slowly, Vlad turned to face the voice and without knowing from a direct source that it was Danny he probably wouldn't recognize him. Those glowing red eyes fixing him in a hateful gaze secured his final choice. "Daniel...what happened to you?" He asked dumbly as he couldn't help but stare at the being before him. He looked to the side and sees a strange girl with him with her hands aglow with purple energy directed at him as if ready to blast him if he made a move.

His question seemed to anger Danny more as the temperature dropped. "You happened, Vlad. You killed my family...my friends and by an extension you killed me." He said as he made slow steps towards Vlad. "You took away everything I know and everyone I loved...all because you're a selfish entitled bastard who couldn't leave well enough alone!"

Vlad couldn't move as he stared at his imminent doom in the boy's eyes, locked in place. "I-I never intended for that to happen, not like that." He said weakly.

"There was a time...when I considered you to be my greatest foe," Danny said as he started to climb the stairs. "There was a time that I thought at the end, it would just be between you and me...now though," Vlad's heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he felt like it was in his very head as those red-eyes and oppressive cold came closer to him. "You're just a bug to me."

"Danny come now, we can talk this over! Really!" Vlad said. "Surely, can-."

"No..." Danny stopped him as he was now at the top of the flight of stairs, the girl hovering close by still seemingly ready to blast him. "You're a parasite. An infectious little mosquito that made me sick." Danny gave him a smile that was filled with a sense of joy at whatever macabre was going to be in store for Vlad. "So I am going to take you apart...limb by limb...just so I can watch you squirm in torment." Vlad's back hit the sarcophagus as Danny approached him; he looked behind him at the black stone box before shoving the key in. Danny's eyes went wide as he turned the key with a loud click. "Vlad you bastard!" Danny shouted as the sarcophagus opened as Pariah's eye opened slowly.

Blackfire's eyes went wide as a massive man stepped out of the box. "That...is Pariah?" She asked in shock and slight fear.

"Yes..." Danny answered her as the Ghost King grabbed Vlad's head with his great hand.

"You...I remember you..." He stated as he saw that in his hands was his crown. "A fool only makes the same mistake twice, never more, for a reason."

"Please! I freed you and I offer this freely!" He said as he held up the crown up for Pariah to see it. "In exchange, spare me and kill this brat and his girl-toy!"

"I have a better idea: I'll kill you three here and now," Pariah merely said as he closed his fist, crushing Vlad's head in his fist before taking the crown.

"Blackfire," Danny started.

"Yes?" Blackfire asked as the ghost king placed the crown on his head, the ghost king then turned his attention to the other two interlopers.

"Time for you to go..." Danny said as he fixed the ghost king in a determined glare.

"I'm not just going to leave you to face this guy on your own!" Blackfire shouted back.

Danny merely smiled at her. "I figured. I'm just making you." Blackfire gave him a confused look as he spoke again. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" As he spoke a portal opened up next to her. As she turned to it, Danny flew to her and tackled her into it before closing it.

"You boy," Pariah Dark commented lifted up his mace, "you should have followed after her."

Danny didn't answer as he closed his fists. "Maybe...but I know if I don't stop you here and now, you will go on to ruin the plans I have for the future."

Pariah laughed loudly. "You think you can stop me?" He bellowed. "What chance do you have against me child? I don't see your armor that you had before? Do you really think you can best me here and now!? With my Crown and Ring back into my possession, this realm and the living world will be under my boot!"

"I'm not that same 'boy' that fought you before." Danny said he narrowed his eyes as red ectoplasmic energy covered his body. Pariah smirked as he leaped forward with his mace held high.

Danny cursed under his breath as he created a force field just as the mace came bearing down upon him. With a deafening impact the barrier pushed against the mace, Danny growling as he tried to hold the barrier as Pariah swung his mace against it. Danny was losing focus as Pariah's assault wouldn't let up as Pariah lifted up his mace for the blow that would shatter his defenses; Danny lifted the barrier for a chance to blind him with a blast.

Pariah blocked the beam with his mace as Danny took off from the ground with his fists up, his body covered in energy. Finding his mark in Pariah's chest, the force of Danny's blow sending the Ghost King crashing against the ground. With the Ghost King on his back, Danny flew to his face only to have Pariah grab him by his foot and slam him against a nearby wall and the floor of the castle. The Ghost King tossed Danny aside, as the young phantom became intangible, harmlessly passing through the castle walls and back into the rest of the ghost zone.

"D-Damn it...I gotta get an opening!" He hissed right as the castle exploded, Danny looked at it just as Pariah was right on him once more. His eyes went wide as the large ghost swung his mace at him. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" He chanted as smoky black chains wrapped around the handle of the mace, preventing the swing. Pariah growled in frustration as he fired a blast out of his eye, knocking Danny back into a floating frozen wasteland.

Danny sat up but before he could get up he was crushed under the massive foot of Pariah. "Without that suit of armor, you're nothing more than another little speck to be brushed aside." He said as he raised his mace, readying to deliver a final blow. As the mace came down, Danny gritted his teeth as his fist, basked in a hellish red, was raised against the mace. The mace was shattered against the power but his arm was broken beyond use as a shard of the mace flew into his left eye, splitting it open as he cried out in pain.

The force sent Pariah back as he looked at his ruined weapon in shock as the crown was blasted off his head. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" Danny chanted once more as black chains restrained the ghost king by coiling around his arms and ankles. Danny moaned in pain as blood flowed from his ruined eye and his right arm hung uselessly. "I don't need to armor to beat you!" He shouted as he slowly approached the ghost king. Pariah struggled against the chains the tighter they became as they sapped his strength.

"W-What is this?!" He demanded. "What magic is this?!"

"Spells meant to bind spirits like you; I didn't think it would work against you with your crown and ring. I needed to create an opening and you gave it to me...at a cost." He said as he looked at his arm. "Now, look at me Pariah Dark." He demanded as the ghost king looked up at his face as the chains drained more of his power. For the first time in his life, Pariah felt completely powerless as those red eyes started to glow with a bright white light as he opened his mouth.

"W-What are you doing?!" Pariah Dark roared as his body was fading away into Danny's body.

"YOUR SOUL! YOUR POWER! THEY'RE MINE NOW!" Danny shouted in triumph as the only thing that remained of the ghost king was his ring and crown. Danny walked towards the items slowly, a full surge of power pulsing through body...his chest was tightening as the pain from the fight was starting to overwhelm him. He picked up the ring and studied it, the green skull on it looking back almost as if tempting him to try it.

"You..." A voice called out to him. Danny looked up at the voice and saw what seemed to be ghost wearing a tricorn hat and a red uniform. He looked around and saw an entire horde of spirits looking down at him, some were human while others looked more like monsters or beasts. "You...defeated Lord Pariah! Who...Who are you?" He said in awe.

Danny looked down at the ring and with ease he crushed the ring in his hand till it became worthless pieces before scattering it along the ground. "I am Fenrir," he said as he took the crown and placed one half of it in his mouth before pulling it apart with his hand causing the flames to dissipate. The ghosts stared on in awe and fear as he broke the items with ease. "And I am your new King of All Ghosts."


	11. Loss and Gains

"So you think they're talking about this Danny guy?" Argent asked the purple haired girl. Argent and Jinx were in the goth-punk's room as Argent was sitting at her desk with Jinx standing close by the doorway.

"Maybe," she confessed. "All I know is that Dick is here and is having a private meeting on the roof with the others. A meeting I'm certain they don't want us listening in on."

Argent frowned deeply as she ran her fingers along her lips as she contemplated what she heard. Jinx understood what was going through her head; the Kiwi was in the dark about being a replacement for Danny Phantom and yet none of them ever bothered mentioning him to her. Which made her both curious and concerned. "What is it about this 'Phantom' guy that they don't want any of us to know about him?" She asked to herself.

Jinx merely shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't really bother asking what happened to him. I just assumed that he got transferred or something."

Argent turned back to her. "And you didn't notice anything odd about him back when you were with HIVE?"

Jinx shook her head. "Back when I was on the other side of the law the only thing I noted was his powers made him unpredictable. As a person he was witty, smart and kinda cute but nothing to really note."

Argent sighed. "I don't know...it's just that...this...this whole thing just feels so...wrong. Like this is some seriously dark stuff we might be on to. Especially when they keep going out of their way to make sure we don't know anything about it."

Jinx narrowed her cat-like eyes at her. "Like what? That they murdered him or something?"

Argent seemed to shudder lightly at the idea. "D-Do you really think that?"

Jinx scoffed. "Oh come on, what would even be a motive for killing a teammate?"

"Then why all the secrecy!?" Argent snapped.

"I don't know," Jinx answered, "but I think I know at least one person who may tell us." She looked towards the end of the hallway, at the room belonging to a certain green-eyed alien.

"What? Star? You really think she'll talk?" Argent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, whenever Danny was brought up you know what the things I see in their faces are? Regret, remorse and shame. I know it because I see that look on my face every time I think of back when I was a HIVE and I hurt someone just because I could. Yet you know what I see when I look at Starfire? I see pain. Pain like someone just ripped her guts out."

"So...what? We should just ask her?" Argent asked, doubt clear in her voice.

Jinx gave the Kiwi a shrug. "We...may have to be a bit forceful, but I think out of any one here we are going to get a clear and honest answer out of her."

Argent looked down on the floor, weighing her options. "Okay...let see if we can get some answers out of her."

Starfire was sitting on the foot of her bed, her unblocked eye fixated on the green ice star pendent as she traced her thumb around the center as she thought of a certain specter. Her thoughts were broken when she heard knocking at her door. She sighed deeply in annoyance, as she already heard from Beastboy that Nightwing was here and had something to talk to them about but she just ignored him till he went off to either look for her somewhere else or just go to the group himself.

"Hey Starfire," she heard Argent call through the door. "Sorry to bother you but I kinda need your opinion on something."

Starfire looked at the door once more before putting her necklace on a stand nearby. Though as soon as she opened the door she gasped as Jinx pushed it open quickly as she pushed Starfire on the bed and Argent quickly closed and locked the door behind her. The alien's eyes glowed green in anger at this forced entry. "What is the meaning of this?!" She growled.

"Tell us about Danny!" Jinx stated.

At the mention of his name the angry glow in Starfire's eyes vanished and the scowl on her face shifted to a small frown. "W-What?"

"Ever since Hawkgirl mentioned him, you and everyone have been trying to strong-arm me and Jinxie here out of discussions and meetings," Argent started. "You never even told me about him and I had to learn of him from someone else!"

"And you've been treating us like outsiders..." Jinx went on. Starfire hanged her head low as if trying to shield herself from her words. "Tell us...what did you people do to Danny Phantom? What are you hiding?"

"We...Danny..." Starfire started only to stop, her head hanging low. "We did something...horrible to him..."

Jinx started to feel a chill crawl up her spine as Argent began to ponder what fate befell him. The silence filled the room before Jinx broke it. "Did you...kill him?"

Starfire visibly stiffened at that. "N-No..."

"Then what did you do to him? What do you not what us to know about him?" Argent asked bluntly. Starfire started to quiver but didn't answer them. In anger Argent grabbed her by the shoulders. "TELL US!" She shook her only to stop as she saw tears pouring down the alien's face.

"We betrayed him!" Starfire cried out. Argent let go of her as she placed her hands on her face as she started to sob. "T-They...the others...they were convinced that Danny was some sort of monster so they had the government take him away! They attacked him and hurt him and had him taken away!" She cried out, stunning the two.

"What-what are you talking about?" Jinx asked.

Starfire sobs started to lessen but tears still flowed down her face as she turned to face the two. "Some time ago...Raven was communicating with a being sealed away in a book called Malchior...she was learning magic from him and was learning to free him from the book. But Danny was fighting against it; he said that we should look into Malchior to see if it was just a poor soul stuck in a spell book or something more foul. But Raven...Raven wouldn't hear it and she kept learning magic from him and Malchior started to convince her that Danny was some sort of demon that was trying to destroy her and all of us. It got worse when Danny and Raven started getting into arguments...and some of them became violent and Danny started to scare the others."

"How so?" Jinx asked.

Starfire looked up at her. "Sometimes when he got really angry his very voice could shatter glass," she answered. "The air around him also got cold, cold enough that we saw our own breaths...but he always caught himself before he got too angry and they could hurt each other...but at that point Raven had convinced the others that Danny was indeed hiding a more dark nature. So...they got in contact with some government group that specializes in his kind and they had them take him away."

A silence filled the room as the two girls stared at the alien who looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. "And you?" Argent asked, causing Starfire to look up at her. "Where were you in all this? You keep saying them, as in the others except you...why didn't you try to stop them?"

"I was incapacitated, Robin...Dick...had me tranquilized. Raven had them convinced that Danny had manipulated me so I wouldn't stop protecting him." She answered.

Jinx narrowed her eyes more. "You...really expect us to believe that they did all that to him and you still choose to stay here?"

Starfire glared at her. "Do you really think it hasn't been hard for me to stay here?!" She started to shout at her. "Do you honestly think that it was easy for me to stay here with them? To see their faces, feeling nothing but contempt and disgust with them every time I even look them in the eyes after everything they did to me? To him?!" She went on as tears started to flow from her eyes. "I-I loved him! I loved him so much that I couldn't bear the idea of losing him! Those first few weeks that he was gone I never left this room, not even when there was an alarm because I couldn't even find the strength to get out of bed. I even started talking to myself as if he was here with me! It destroyed me! If Raven didn't force herself into my mind and forced me to confront the truth I would still be insane!" She went on as she dropped to her knees. "And even now, the only reason why I remain here is because we all still want to do good for this city and the people in it. Something that is easier done together then apart." She looked up at the pink haired girl. "Does that answer your question?"

Frans ordered the men to sort out anything of value on the field in front of the manor. Some were mostly superficial: gold, jewelry, cash, expensive art pieces but Frans knew that what would most likely please their leader was notes he had taken from the laboratory that was hidden away behind the book case the alien blasted open. As he looked over the notes, the more confused and concerned he grew over what sort of experiments the owner of the manor was looking into. Most of which were botched cloning experiments of his superior and a woman named Maddie Fenton, which he heard through the grape vine was none other than said superior's mother.

His readings were interrupted as a gust of wind nearly sent the notes flying from his hands as he was greeted with two angry purple eyes glaring directly into his. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S DANNNY?!" Blackfire shouted at him.

"I thought he was with you?" Franz answered with a sincere shrug.

Blackfire, realizing that he wouldn't know about Danny and Pariah, simply let him go to go back through the portal but was stopped as a green portal opened up in the field. The soldiers and Frans stared at it as a winded Danny came walking out with a piece of metal lodged in his eye socket while cradling a mangled, useless arm. "Danny!" Blackfire called out as she quickly came to his side.

"MEDIC!" Frans shouted as a solider came over with a field kit.

Danny closed the portal behind him as he dropped to his knees, still holding on to his arm as the medic came running over. The medic started at his eye with a quick scan. "The metal shouldn't be deep enough to cause damage to the brain," he concluded. "I can bandage the eye and prevent too much blood loss but I need some help getting the shrapnel out." He went on to his arm. "I think I can make a make-shift sling but...I'll be honest with you sir, I think you're going to lose that arm. It's too messed up."

While Frans and Blackfire looked mortified, Danny couldn't help but make a weak chuckle. "It's just arm, I've had worse," he confessed as he turned to Frans. "You got anything special to show me?"

Frans nodded. "I took some notes from the lab that you might be interested in. The others have taken anything of more standard value to transport."

"Good," Danny said. "Burn this place down to the ground."

"Yes sir," Frans answered as he gestured to two soldiers nearby who quickly started to set some torn fabrics, most of which were curtains from the manor. These were stuffed into bottles and tossed through the smashed in windows. Before long the inside of the house started to go up in flames. Danny gave a single look back at the house as he rose to his feet. While the soldiers took the loot and made way for the pick-up, Danny stared at the last remains of Vlad Master's home burn away with a sense of pride. The GIW was gone, Vlad was as dead as he could be and there was one final act of revenge for him: The Titans.

Even the loss of his arm and eye didn't dull the feeling of excitement building up inside him. Yet the gentle touch on his shoulder broke him out of it as he turned to see the worried and angry look of Blackfire, "Why did you toss me aside!" She demanded. "If I stayed you wouldn't be hurt like this!" She shouted as tears started to well in her eyes. "I could have protected you and yet you just-"

With his good arm he gave the girl a quick embrace that silenced her as her face was pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I would rather lose both of my arms and legs then have you killed just to save me."

Blackfire started to cry as she hugged him, her cries where muffled against his chest as the fire grew into an inferno as the manor finally was engulfed in the flames. Danny stared at it as his alien lover was still crying over his injuries.

In the Ghost Zone, there are several different realms or floating land masses. Some are just home to a single ghost who needed the extra space while others were home to several ghosts. Others still existed to be a place of recreation and allowed several different ghosts to come and go as they pleased as long as they obeyed a certain set of rules and 'Jessie's Place' was one of those places. Which was why it was crowded with a horde of fearful, worried and concern ghosts all arguing and debating on something that merely happened a few minutes ago.

A surge of power went through the entirety of the Zone, shaking the foundations of several homes of the ghosts making them effectively homeless. Scared and confused, they all went to the nearest public outlet to argue and debate over what had just happened. Especially since the last time this had happened it was when the legendary King of All Ghosts, Pariah Dark, was awoken from his eternal slumber and wrecked havoc searching for his artifacts.

Ghosts expected to see the Fright Knight on his winged horse proclaiming the return of the king in rhyme and all who opposed him would be faced with torment that would last the entirety of their unnatural unlife. Yet there was nothing. The ghosts argued in the venue as the owner was standingat the bar trying to calm the ghosts down. "People! PEOPLE SHUT UP!" He snapped. Jessie, during his human life, was a big burly biker during the mid 80s and died in a traffic accident during his mid 30s in Texas. So naturally his bar was an old dive with pictures of bikes, pin-up girls, pin-up girls WITH bikes, and some old west legends on the walls, with metal and hardcore rock playing. So he was used to dealing with ornery biker ghosts or some undead outlaws but a massive horde of spirits that flooded his joint was too much for him as his demands were drowned out.

"Look the last time this happened, that Pariah Dick trashed me and my girl's place! So I say we take our chances and find a portal back to the human world!" Johnny 13, a regular at Jessie's place argued as his girlfriend Kitty nodded in agreement as several other ghosts voiced their agreement.

"We don't even know if it IS Pariah Dark," Skulker shouted back. "If it was then we would have gotten word of it by now. Even if it was the last stable portal disappeared years ago and you could spend more than a hundred human lifetimes just trying to find one in the abyss! We're better off staying here, rebuilding and try our chances to overthrow Pariah Dark ourselves!" Several ghosts voiced their agreement with the hunter.

"The only chance we had of taking Pariah down was because of that annoying jerk Danny!" Johnny shouted. "And HE is in the human world! All the more reason to go find a portal!" The others shouted in agreement once more. Suddenly the door to the bar burst open as a ghost wearing a red uniform and a tri-corner hat came rushing in.

"Gentlemen! Ladies! Do I have news for you all!" He shouted as he came rushing in.

Jessie sighed. "Just tell us Lobsterback."

"Pariah Dark, the king, he's...he's gone!" He explained. The room turned to him as the ghosts started to talk and argue among themselves.

"What are you on about Redcoat?!" Shouted a man wearing a blue uniform as he gave the former British soldier a glare.

"What I mean Yankee," he snapped, "is that Pariah Dark was awoken, armed with his crown and ring, only to be swiftly defeated and destroyed singlehandedly by a different man. He then told me and several others that from this day forth he is now the king of all ghosts and to spread the news."

The room exploded into a roar at the redcoated ghost's words. "You're lying! Pariah Dark is one of, if not the strongest, ghost in all of history," Skulker started. "For someone to just come in and beat him so easily is unheard of!"

"Well..." The redcoat sighed as he removed his hat to scratch his bald head, "the victor didn't leave without his fair share of injures. He lost an eye and his arm was broken in several places. But armed with his bare hands and armed with occult knowledge this brave soul defeated Pariah and absorbed him as well as destroying the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire along with him." He said as he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the broken piece of the crown. "Here is my proof."

The ghosts all gathered around it, soaking in the fact that one of the most powerful objects in their reality was broken and that the spirit's story along with it was true. Skulker was the first one to recognize the crown, the flames gone leaving it almost unremarkable and plain. "This...this can't be..." he said.

"So where is this guy now?" Johnny asked as he stroked his chain in thought.

The former solider put the crown back into his pocket. "I can't say for certain, as soon as he told me his name and gave me my duty he created a portal and left for the human world. Though he did say he will return soon."

"He...he can create portals back to the human world?" Kitty asked, clear excitement and hope blooming in her voice.

"What did he say his name was?" Skulker asked.

"He said his name simply was Fenrir." The redcoated ghost answered.

Few Days Later

Danny stared at his replacement arm; while it was a pet project of his it was one he admittedly neglected. The arm was just a skeletal frame and only had four fingers but it would be suitable for now. His artificial eye, however, was complete and he already didn't mind the loss. As he explained before, the eye could produce a signal powered by his thought, effectively making it so he could hack most devices with his brain and thoughts. But in addition the eye was home to a minor AI, artificial intelligence that helped him with calculating complex information and generating solutions,which made most tasks easier, from judging the openings in a combatant's stance or breaking down the chemical make-up of an unknown substance. The problem with it was a distinct red-glow it emitted like a laser from a sniper's scope, making it stand out. And if his alter-ego was going to be a more public figure he would have to find a way to hide it or at the very least mask it.

Yet that was something to do for a different time as he was busy with adding a thumb to his hand. Now the hand will always be a problem, no matter what there was no metal on earth that he could easily get a hold of that would match his current ghostly strength. So while in his human form the arm would be a fine replacement and would be as strong as his other arm but as Fenrir, unless there was a way for the arm to grow in strength as he did, it would always be weaker than his other arm. As he pondered over what this meant he could achieve as he added the finishing touch to his hand, he felt soft hands caress his back and shoulders.

"Blackfire," he greeted as the hands lifted his head up to be greeted with the floating tamaranean's face with a loving smile.

"Hey there," she greeted back as she kissed him on the lips. Danny used his organic arm to coil around her waist to bring her down closer, earning moans from the alien girl. When the kiss stopped, Blackfire purple eyes were filled with desire and lust that threw a switch in Danny's mind, causing him to forget checking if the new thumb was working as the blood was leaving his head and going south. "You still busy?" Blackfire asked coyly as she already knew that she got Danny in the mood.

"It can wait," he answered honestly as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Good, because I got a surprise waiting for you in my room." She said with a teasing tone.

"Oh? What sort of surprise?" He asked, intrigued by the tone in her voice.

"If you want it~ you got to follow me~," she said in a sing-song voice as she floated away, all while gesturing him to come closer. Danny obeyed as the alien girl led the ghost boy on a short trip to her room. At the door, Blackfire pulled out a blindfold out of her skirt pocket. "Before we go in, I want you to put this on," she stated as she handed it over to him.

Danny looked at the blindfold a bit reluctantly before looking at Blackfire. "A blindfold? What do you have in mind?"

Blackfire merely gave him a kiss. "Trust me, you will like it," she assured him.

Danny gave a small smile before closing his eyes and wrapping the cloth around his head and tying it behind his head. The sound of the door opening and feeling Blackfire grab his hand were what greeted him at first before Blackfire gently pushed him on her bed. "Stay right there, and I'll show you my special little gift." She said as she closed the door to her room and went into what he guessed was the bathroom. Danny sat there for what he guessed was around ten minutes before the bathroom door was opened. "Okay. Take off the blindfold." Blackfire said.

(Oh hey, what's this? Oh! It's a lemon, enjoy!)

Danny quickly undid the knot and allowed the blindfold fall from his face. What greeted him made his face turn red and his eyes to go wide at the sight. Standing there in the bathroom entrance was not only Blackfire, dressed in a tiny black thong with a matching stockings and garter with her breasts bare for him to see, but Circe as well wearing a purple silk negligee, the material being so thin that he could see her alluring body with ease. Danny could only stare with a stupid look on his face, earning an amused giggle of the two women. "Like what you see here?" Circe asked in a sweet voice as she and the alien girl place their hands on the other's hips.

Danny's eyes traveled down both of their bodies drinking in the sight of their tantalizing bodies pressed against another. One thing he noticed was that Blackfire was clean shaven, or maybe her species didn't have excess hair to begin with, while Circe had a small tuft of public hair that was shaved into the shape of a heart. Circe's chest was big and had a noticeable bounce when not trapped in that tight green and gold dress she donned while Blackfire's chest was perky and had just the right amount of firmness to be played with.

Blackfire chuckled at Danny's stupefied face. "Uh-oh Circe. I think we broke him."

Circe's kissable black lips formed into a large smile. "Shame, I guess we did."

"H-How?" He muttered as the two women turned to him. "How did you two agree to this?" He asked.

"Oh," Blackfire started to say "it wasn't that hard. In fact, Circe came to me and said that she was either going to have in on this, or she was going to steal you from me by force. I simply said that I was already looking to share and all she needed was to tell me and we would come up with some plans. This was one of them."

Danny turned to Circe. "Y-You were serious?"

Circe smile became more sincere. "Oh? Did you think I was joking when I kissed you?"

Danny was silent before he shrugged. "Kinda..." He confessed.

The two girls looked stunned at that statement. "Oh my dear boy," Circe started as a hand went down towards Blackfire's crotch earning a moan from the alien as the sorceress's fingers teased her slit. "You don't know how desirable a man like you can be." She spoke as the Alien girl's moans deepened as Circe's fingers teased her clit. "All that power and strength all behind a great body and cute face."

Danny merely watched as the older woman was teasing his lover before Blackfire had a hand go up Circe's stomach and up to her breast making Circe whimper as the alien started to squeeze and caress her flesh as her nipple became erect. "Not to mention, this is a gift from me to you for sacrificing parts of your body just to keep me from harm." Blackfire moaned as Circe's finger inserted itself in her folds.

"Oh yes, I've been on this earth for some time and not many would risk such a thing for just a woman." Circe agreed between moans. "All the more reason why women would want you~."

As the woman played with each other, Danny's cock became painfully erect as it was pressed against the constraints of his jeans as the two women started to kiss each other. First on their necks and shoulders before placing their mouths against each others. Glimpses of their tongues could be seen as they moaned deeply, seemingly enjoying the taste and feel of each other and not just to put on the show for the ghost boy.

After a few seconds the two women stopped kissing as a sliver strain of saliva connecting their lips was all that remained as evidence of their tongue's embrace. Turning their attention to Danny who was still staring at them with a shock but mesmerized look on his face as the two looked at the bulge in his pants. "Oh wow~" Circe moaned, "he really is huge!" She admired.

Blackfire merely smirked. "Told ya," she said as the two got down on all fours and began to crawl towards him. Blackfire undid his belt as Circe pulled down his zipper before they were greeted by his cock as it sprang forth, tearing at his boxers. Circe's pale blue eyes went wide at the sight.

"By the gods!" Circe moaned as she started to drool lightly at the sight while Blackfire merely smirked at her reaction.

"It gets better." Blackfire assured her as she started to place kisses on the bottom of his shaft near his balls that were still hidden by his underwear while Circe placed her nose against the side of it as if inhaling his masculine scent, becoming more and more enthralled by it. It wasn't long before Blackfire completely ripped his boxers open fully exposing his entire male form to them. Circe's eyes went wide as she changed from his shaft to look at his balls as Blackfire merely smirked playfully at him.

Without a warning the two women started to attack his testicles. Circe started to take one in her moth greedily as Blackfire ran her tongue along the other; both actions made him lean his head back as he allowed himself the pleasure of having the two gorgeous beings have their way with his balls.

Outside the door to the room was a woman with white hair and blue eyes, watching the entire thing with shock, confusion, but also a sense of envy as well. Rose had been sent on a mission by her father for some time and therefore wasn't around much to keep an eye on his apprentice and her training buddy but when news came that he was severely injured she came right away to check on him. Not finding him in the infirmary, his lab, his workshop, or even in his private quarters Ravager wasn't sure where he was till she heard moaning come from a room nearby. Curious, she cracked the door just a peek and she was greeted with the sight in front of her.

Now she can only watch as the two women pleasured Danny further by sending their hungry tongues to his cock. Blackfire was licking, sucking and kissing the shaft as Circe lavished the tip, coiling her tongue around the underside of his head before teasing his hole by lightly inserting her tongue into it. As she watched, Ravager felt her own pussy start to grow wet at the sight as she started to rub it through her suit. Rose bit her lower lip to keep from moaning and giving herself away.

Circe started to take his tip in her mouth, her cheeks sunk in as she seemed to try to suck out his inside through his tip as Blackfire gave his balls a light squeeze which sent Danny over the edge as without warning he made a loud grunt as cum shot out. Circe's eyes went wide as she felt the powerful burst of semen in her mouth, her cheeks starting to fill up quickly with the thick, creamy seed nearly making her choke as she tried to swallow some of it before she feared that some would squirt out of her nose.

Blackfire merely laughed at the face Circe was making before finally she couldn't take any more and released his cock from her mouth, a few spurts of cum going up in the air and finding a place on the bed and floor. "Too much for you Circe?" Blackfire teased as Circe glared at the alien,forcing another liplock with her. Danny recovering from his release quickly looked at the two kissing once more but this time they were swapping his seed back and forth in their mouths, as if trying to split his load evenly.

Once they were done, Circe and Blackfire swallowed the semen in their mouths before turning their attention back to him. "Geez Danny, I thought you would give a woman a warning before you let out that much. I could have choked!" Circe pouted playfully.

Danny could only nervously shrug. "S-Sorry, I'm still surprised by all of this."

Circe and Blackfire smiled softly at his reaction. "Well don't worry about it," Blackfire said. "You'll get used to it. I'm sure there are others who want in on this." She said as she sent a knowing look at the small crack in the door.

Rose almost gasped loudly as her eyes made contact with Blackfire, the alien simply gave her a small smirk before turning to Danny. "Now, who's first?" She asked.

"I...I don't know," he answered.

"Me!" Circe said as she stood up. "I call first! You get him most of time, it's only fair that I start off." '

Blackfire merely shrugged. "Fine, fine," she said as she got up as well. Danny watched on a Circe got up and over his still hard cock, before she crouched down low as she grinded the tip against her slit making him moan. Circe slowly pulled her purple negligee up and off and allowing her breasts to bounce freely as she gyrated on his cockhead while Blackfire placed her breast against his mouth, gesturing to him to suck on it which he complied.

Rose legs where shaking as she played with herself while her eyes never left the scene as the older woman was grinding against Danny's tip like a horny schoolgirl stroking herself on the sharp edge of a school desk and Blackfire having Danny suck on her breast like a greedy babe. She could still smell the strong scent of Danny's cum in the air and it was further driving her to the edge as she tore a hole in her suit so a finger could enter and tease her pussy. She started to picture herself in the group, being on Danny's other side and having that strong still organic hand fingerfuck her needy pussy as her smaller but still playful breasts bounce with each thrust of his fingers. Yet after seeing Danny still take all this in, her forcing herself in might make him even more confused and want to stop this thing all together. So for now she was stuck with her own fingers as she watched it like her own peep show.

Circe turned around giving Danny a full look at her ass as she looked behind her at him. "I'm going to put it in, so enjoy it lover~" She said before giving him a wink and impaling herself on his cock slowly. Danny moaned loudly as he felt his cock slip into her as Circe let out a loud howl of pleasure.

Blackfire smirked as she pulled her breast away from Danny before squatting down over his face. Danny looked up and saw Blackfire's pussy dripping in front of his face before spreading it for him, "My pussy misses the feeling of your tongue Danny," she moaned. "Remind it of how it feels~." Danny gladly placed his hands on Blackfire's ass as he lowered her onto his face and inserted his tongue inside her.

Circe moaned more and more as his large cock was going deeper, taking it slowly but marveling at how his cock stretched her out as a small bulge could be seen showing that his dick was inside her. She kept lowering herself till she felt his tip poke against her womb making the sorceress biteher full lower lip. "So big~" She moaned out loud as she slowly started to stand up only to lower herself slowly back down.

Blackfire had her hands against the wall as she could feel Danny's tongue slither and wiggle inside her pussy, moaning softly as his tactful tongue hit each of her spots making her feel mini-orgasms that flooded his mouth with her honey. She gasped as Danny gave her ass a firm slap and giggled as he ran his fingers along her butt from her cheeks and the crack.

Rose kept on watching marveling at how big his cock must really be if she could see the outline of it every time Circe, now going at a fast but sure pace, went down on it. Rose enviously eyed Circe's big lovely breasts as they bounced up and down but that didn't distract her from hearing Blackfire's loving moans as Danny was eating her out. As she inserted two fingers in her pussy and one anally, Circe too locked eyes with her in the doorway and the satisfied smirk on those black lips gave her proof that Blackfire knowing she was there wasn't just an accident on her behalf but rather a calculated move by both of them. They both wanted to make sure she saw and stayed for the whole thing to make her feel the fire in her own belly.

They both wanted to show her what it was like to be with him.

After a few minutes of giving his cock a full taste of her pussy, Circe was moaning loudly and as she felt that she was close to her climax as her legs started to grow tired from her frantic motions and the pleasure building up inside her pussy as Danny's cock and balls seemed to be getting swollen, meaning that he was going to cum as well. With a final bounce, Circe's legs seemed to give up as she let his cock push deep into her womb earning another lust-filled howl as a clear liquid squirted out of her pussy violently and onto the bed as Danny, while his tongue still deep inside Blackfire, moaned as well as he felt his balls tighten as another thick load of semen gushed out of his cock and deep into Circe's unprotected womb. Blackfire moaned loudly as she too came from the vibrations of Danny's verbal release made her cum, coating him with her release as she roughly pulled his hair forcing his face deeper into her pussy as she could feel his tongue and mouth tease her deeper parts.

Circe could only moan deeply as she looked down at the bulge and watched it grow bigger as she felt his sperm pour into her very womb. She caressed it softly, still moaning as she felt as if her womb was going to melt from all the hot seed being gushed into her. Rose herself watched on as the second she saw the bulge grow in size she knew it must be from Danny cumming inside her and the idea alone made her pussy gush violently onto the floor as she bit her lower lip harder to keep her from moaning.

After a few seconds, the three of them were panting and remaining in their spots as they caught their breaths. "Oh wow..." Circe moaned wantonly as she caressed her bloated womb and pulled Danny's cock out of her. "Despite already cumming, he filled my body this much," she admired."Almost as if he was a breeding bull."

Blackfire merely smiled. "Oh yes. He produces cum like a Xanzina tree produces erogomo mist."

Circe merely moaned as she spread her pussy, allowing some of the cum to ooze out of her. "Good thing I put that spell on us. Otherwise I definitely would have been impregnated." She moaned sweetly.

Danny's face turned slightly red at the idea of getting the sorceress pregnant and his cock twitched lightly in response, something that the two girls quickly picked up on. "Oh?" Blackfire started before getting a teasing smirk. "Did that set a little fire in you Danny? The idea of breeding some poor helpless girl with your glorious seed?" She teased.

Circe chuckled at that. "Well...he will have to consider siring heirs soon if he wants to be the master of the world."

Blackfire smiled at that. "True, but let's just have fun for now," she said as she got away from Danny as Circe took her place as Blackfire went down towards his cock, seeing it covered in Circe and his fluids. Blackfire took a slow lick, tasting it and moaning in approval as Circe started to place her breasts against Danny's face. Danny wordlessly groped the two mounds of flesh earning a moan from her as Blackfire started to insert his cock into her as well.

Blackfire's back was to Rose so she couldn't see the effect of Danny's cock being inserted into her, forcing her to rely on her imagination as she could hear the woman moaning loudly. Blackfire could see Circe's behind as she eyed her freshly fucked and creampied pussy. She licked her lips as she started to wrap her lips around Circe's pussy earning her a surprised moan as Blackfire started to go at a quick pace with both ends, having already been more then introduced to Danny's cock she was able to go at it faster. She moaned more, her tongue deep in Circe tasting both male and female cum in the hole as she moaned more loudly in enjoyment.

Circe moaned at having her pussy attacked, feeling the alien girl's tongue slither through her hole stirring the semen inside that made her more sensitive as she feels Danny himself suckle on her large breasts as he ran his tongue along her nipples and occasionally bite on her pillow like tits nearly making her cum from the pain and pleasure. Circe, being a powerful Greek sorceress from ancient times, was no stranger to threesomes or even large orgies but being here with these two made her pleasure centers go off the charts. The most she ever had in years as she felt the sly alien slut tease her pussy while her fingers pinch at her clit and this beast of a man was sucking and biting on her breasts roughly as his own hands grabbed her ass, spreading her ass cheeks and slapping them, making her lose her mind.

Blackfire was drunk off the taste of male and female release that she didn't notice that Danny and her hips were banging against each other hard and fast and his cock was growing in width as he got ready for another release. Blackfire had a finger tease her own clit as she came on his cock, soaking her own bed with herself as she heard Circe moan loudly as she came on Danny's chest as well.

Danny was thrusting into Blackfire, knowing she can take it over Circe, as he got ready for another release. Circe's joke about impregnating them seemed to have burned an image in his brain, an image of both of these women in their nude glory with their breasts full and lactating softly as their hands cradled their stomachs full of life that he planted and beautiful knowing smiles on their faces that he was the one who put them into that state. That idea made his release even more pleasing as he with a loud grunt he bit down on Circe's breasts making the sorceress throw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure and pain as she came all over his chest and ropes of cum are fired into Blackfire, stretching out her womb as her eyes rolled into the back of head as her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she moaned loudly as his hot seeds gushed into her.

Rose hearing them cum had another release, her second one so far as the floor became slick with it as her fingers become dirtied. She slowly pulled out, the sound of wet slurping from her pussy reluctantly releasing her fingers echoed in her head as she looked at the sticky liquid on her fingers before inserting them in her mouth. She found out that she tasted a bit sweet but somewhat salty as she saw Blackfire getting off his cock and laying down beside him and Circe doing the same on his other side. His two arms, one mechanical and the other fleshy, coiled around them protectively.

"I...I want that." She said to herself as she started to wonder if she really had a chance like Blackfire said or if it was already stolen by the Sorceress.

END


	12. Temptation

Danny looked over himself in a mirror as he sat in the back of a limo. His eyes were a bright blue as he had developed a cover to hide the unnatural glowing red of the cybernetics. His black hair was a bit long, using his bangs to cover up part of his face, but was still presentable. A black suit jacket with matching pants and a dark blue shirt, going tieless to give an air of approachability. He looked over his fake eye; while it was convincing he was still concerned that a keen observer would notice that it was a fake.

"You look fine, sir." Mercy said simply as she gave a quick glance at the rearview mirror. After arriving by plane, the chauffeur had observed him messing with his hair for the entire trip. Obviously the eye was still bothering him. "Nobody can tell."

He nodded as he changed his mind about using more hair to cover it; instead he turned his attention to his mechanical limb. Muttering a chant, he watched as muscle and flesh covered the mechanical frame. After a minute, it looked just as much as any real arm, save for the discoloration on his shoulder. He smiled; he would have to thank Circe to teaching him that little trick. The last part of his attire was two black gloves that he slid on just as they reached their destination. "We have arrived," Mercy stated.

"Thank you," Danny said as he opened the car door. "I will call when I need you. Feel free to do as you wish."

"Of course sir," she said as she drove off.

As Danny watched the limo drive off he let out a sigh before turning to the building in front of him. "Well then, let's see how this goes," he said to himself as he walked up the pathway to the door and knocking firmly. "Hang on a second!" A woman's voice called out to him, followed by the sound of footsteps as he straightened his clothes. The door was opened by a girl with dark skin and black hair made into two ponytails. She had a surprised look on her face at the stranger before greeting him with a "Can I help you?"

"Y-Yes," he said uneasily. "I am sorry but is this the Hawkins residence? I am looking for a man named Virgil."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him as if sizing him up. "And what do you want with him?" She asked.

"I was hoping that I could help him with his injuries." He answered.

The woman's gaze softened. "What makes you say that?" She asked. Danny picked up the small trace of hope in her voice as he pulled a card from his front pocket, which the woman took it. After a quick glance she saw that the black card had the white image of two snakes coiled around a winged scepter with the name 'Caduceus Medical' printed in gold. She turned it over, seeing it read 'Daniel Fenton-Luthor, Founder and CEO'. The woman looked wide-eyed between the card and him.

Danny held out his hand. "Daniel Fenton-Luthor." He formally introduced with a small smile. "Here to see if I can help in any way."

"Sharon Hawkins," she said with a small hint of red in her cheeks as she shook his hand. "Please, come in. My brother is with my father but they will be back soon." She said as she opened the door for him.

"Thank you." He said as he walked in.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please!" He said kindly as he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile

In a darkened bedroom, Wally West was putting on clothes after a passionate session with his lover. While he tried to make it quick, he certainly was proud that he made it good for both of them. After all, it wasn't every day they get a chance like this so they capitalized on it. He hummed a tune to himself as he put on his yellow outfit as the woman underneath the sheet mumbled. "Up already?" She asked.

Wally looked at the form with a smile on his face as he climbed on the bed, "Yeah, did I wake you?" He asked as he pulled down the sheet to be welcomed with the smiling face of his lover, Artemis.

The blond archer ran a hand through his wild red hair, "No, I just got up and I notice you weren't in bed with me." She answered.

The speedster smiled back as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, but I figured I should hurry up and get back to my own room before the others notice." He answered as he kissed her other cheek.

She moaned with a pout. "I hate hiding."

"I know."

"So. When can we stop?" She asked a bit more hopeful.

Wally West smiled. "Soon...I just need to break things off with Jinx."

At the sound of the witch's name, the archer quickly stood up with an annoyed look on her face. "Wally, you said you would tell her."

"I know, it's just that it is hard to reach her. She's always off doing her own thing," Wally said. "She and I have been together for years so I think I should at least be upfront about us going out with other people."

"I get it, but we have been together for almost a year. I'm tired of being some side girl!" Artemis proclaimed.

"I know and I hate sneaking around too!" Wally said. "But I at least want to be a man about it and break up with her in person!" The room was filled with silence as Wally looked down at the bed-sheets. "Look, I am sorry. I know this isn't fair for you. But trust me, I will break the news to her. It's just that, ever since I was assigned here and Jinx stuck to roll with the Titans, we hardly even have time to talk. That's the reason why I feel we don't connect anymore and I think she would be happy for us to go our ways but I just want to be a man enough to break up with her in person, not through some impersonal text or email or take the coward's way out and ask a friend like Nightwing or Conner to do it. You understand what I mean?"

Artemis looked up at him. "Fine...but please...make time," she pleaded.

He smiled at her before kissing her lips. The two moaned into the brief embrace before Wally separated. "I'll see you later." He said as he sped out of the room using his power. Artemis could only look at the door as it closed with a sigh. She hated herself for being intimate with the speedster; she hated herself more and more when she learned that he was in a relationship. She didn't know much about Jinx, just that she was a reformed villain that Wally met before and started dating when they were teenagers. Now here they were in their early twenties and Wally was cheating on that reformed villain with her.

She got up from the covers as she went to go take a shower, she needed to clear her head as she weighed whether or not this secret relationship was worth keeping. Wally was a charming, albeit cocky, person. He was great in bed and he was always so affectionate. Yet...all the secrecy was making her feel dirtier and more shameful by the second. Yet it wasn't like he wasn't the only one to have secrets, she certainly did. 'So maybe keeping this a secret would be fine for just a bit longer,' she thought as the hot water hit her nude body.

Yet she knew that he liked the girls, he was open about his attraction to other girls, hell when that Valerie Grey showed up with her tight red suit Wally was practically drooling over that girl's voluptuous form. She even caught him flirting with the girls on their team but they just played it off as harmless. Yet if it wasn't, then would she just be another girl? The thoughts invaded her head as the water rinsed her form. Unlike some of the other girls who had developed curves, her body was more athletic. Still, the fact the other girl's had more feminine definition did seem to make her feel more insecure about her own. Maybe she will talk to Wally about it later.

Meantime

Robert Hawkin's wheeled his son up to the front door of their home, bringing him home from a physical session. The doctor explained that since he lost his ability to use his legs, Virgil would be at more of a risk to develop certain health issues and therefore needed some exercise, specifically those focusing on cardio and arm strength. Virgil didn't seem to really care, or talk much, having seemed lifeless since being released from the hospital. Not that he could blame his son, in what seemed like a heartbeat he lost his best friend, his legs and his purpose. He knew about his son being Static before the incident and he used to be terrified of the thought of losing his son like he had lost his wife. But after a while he had gotten used to it and with even more time the idea of his son being a superhero was one that made him swell with pride.

Yet, here was his son now. Broken, miserable and completely dead on the inside, just looking for a means to escape. He was worried that one of these days his only son would be found in the bathtub with both of his arms cut open or a knife in his neck, yet he didn't express those fears. For right now he had to be strong and put on a brave face for his son. "Hang on a second, I'll get the door," he said.

Virgil merely nodded as his father opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked and even more surprised when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He opened the door to see his daughter laughing with a man he had never seen before. "Dad, this is Daniel," she said as she and the young man rose from their seats. "He is here to help Virgil."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawkins." Danny said as he held out his hand. Robert shook it but didn't remove the hardened look in his eyes just as Virgil wheeled in.

"Who's this?" Virgil asked as he looked at him with indifference.

"My name is Daniel Fenton-Luthor," Daniel started, "and I am actually here to offer a proposition for you, Virgil Hawkins."

"Ain't interested," Virgil said as he rotated himself away to go into the living room.

"All I ask is you at least hear me out Virgil." Daniel sighed. "Or...would you prefer if I called you Static?"

The household went silent at the mention of his heroic persona. Virgil rotated his chair to face him. "How the hell did you find out?" He asked.

Daniel merely sighed, this time more tiredly as he approached the couch nearby. "Mind if I sit here?" When he got the approval he sat down with his hands brought together as he leaned in. "I learned about it using the power of the all mighty dollar." He answered as he fixed Virgil with a somber look. "But more important than that is the reason why I am here." His hands hid his mouth from view leaving only his eyes visible, seemingly piercing him in place.

Virgil looked at him with suspicion. "Yeah, you said you have an offer for me."

Daniel nodded. "What if I said that can repair the damage done to your spine, thus allowing you to once again use your legs?" At that, the Hawkin's household became quiet once again as they stared at him. "And not only can I do that, but I will also do it for free," he smiled. "And I will only ask for one thing."

Virgil's look became soured. "I figured there is a catch, so...what is it?"

"I want you...to keep being Static." He replied.

"Not a chance!" Robert shouted drawing in both of their attention, "Look, my son has done enough. He risked his life for nothing more than the safety of these people and asked for nothing in return and look at what it cost him!"

"Mr. Hawkins, while I understand your anger my offer was for your son and your son is old enough to make his own legal decisions." Daniel said before turning his attention to Virgil. "So...what say you?"

Virgil was lost in thought as he stared at his useless legs. He thought about the day he lost them: Richie's body impaled on a mass of antlers, the harsh cold filling his lungs, those red eyes staring into his soul and then the phantom pain of his spine being shattered against the concrete. Then came another sensation, a heat rising inside his stomach and into his chest like a furnace: hate. "Fine," Virgil finally answered. Sharon and Robert fixed him in a concerned gaze while Danny had a small smile behind his hands. "But I have a question for you: Daniel."

"Of course." He said.

"Why does me being a hero mean so much to you?" He asked. "Are you trying to turn me into some PR stunt for your company that nobody has heard off?"

Danny let out a small chuckle, "Well...mind if I answer your question with another question?"

"Sure."

He set his hands down and fixed Virgil with a gloomy stare, "What does the word...'hero' mean to you?"

"I don't follow..."

He smiled. "It's simple when you hear that word what does it mean to you? What is the first thing that comes to mind?" He went on. Virgil merely shrugged in response, causing his smile to grow. "A hero is just a person who is willing to take time out of their life to do the right thing. To do what they can just so everyone else around them can have even the slightest chance to be safer or happier. It's not always just some guy in a fancy costume with a special gift, it could just be a fireman willing to go into the flames to save an innocent life, it could be soldier willing to pounce on a live grenade to save another, it could even be someone like your father," he said as he gestured to the Hawkin patriarch, "a man willing to spend his free time to show children and young people stuck in terrible conditions that they can achieve a much better future if they fight for it. And, sometimes they could even take on the form of a paramedic, willing to risk her own life for the chance to help others."

Virgil looked at him in surprise at that. "The point is, Virgil," Danny went on, "the world needs more people like that. The world needs heroes and if I can help those people willing to take chances to become just that then I will do just that. Besides," he said as his eyes became emptied, as if lost in distant memory, "I...I know how it feels...to be in need of a hero...only for one to never show up. And I never want that to happen to anyone else." As a dreadful quiet crept into the household, Daniel snapped out of it as light entered his eyes again. "Anyway, do we have a deal?" He said as he offered his hand out.

Virgil smile back at him, "You got it, Fenton."

"Please...call me Danny."

Couple Hours Later

After Danny had Virgil signed some legal documents, Sharon insisted that he stayed for dinner. Not wanting to be rude, he accepted and was greeted with a nice meal of fried steak, potatoes, gravy, and fried okra. After that he stuck around just for some light chat yet he noticed that while Virgil and his sister were happy with the deal, the father was more melancholy, possibly because he didn't want to see his children in future danger. Yet regardless, it wasn't his decision and he didn't seem to want to damper the mood, as they even gave Danny an extra plate of food for him to take home. As he waited on the corner for Mercy to pick him up, his cell rang.

Looking at the number he recognized it as Franz and his mood darkened, knowing what it was about. "Yes?" He answered.

"We found his lab, sir. All information is gathered and the facility is swept clean." Franz replied.

"Good...and the specimens?"

"All of them are terminated. Save for the female sir. As you requested, still in her tank and hasn't been opened yet." Franz answered. "Clone is designated as Dani."

"Keep it deactivated till I return." He answered as the black limo approached.

"Of course sir." Franz replied before he closed his phone.

Danny stuffed his back into his pocket as he entered the limo. "Sorry I was late," he apologized. "They offered me to stay for dinner."

"No need to apologize sir." She replied before Daniel offered his plate to her. She looked at him and then back at the plate in confusion.

"I brought you a plate; you could eat it before you fly back to Metropolis." He explained. "I figured you would be hungry."

"O-Oh...well thank you sir." She said as she grabbed the plate and put it into the seat next to her. The confusion was still visible on her face. "I assume you will be catching a different flight?" She asked as he transformed into his ghost form.

"In a manner of speaking, I just have something I need to do, elsewhere." He replied as he undid the spell on his arm, reverting the flesh into ash. "Tell the others to watch the news." He said as he phased through the car and flew invisibly in the direction of Gotham City.


	13. A Haunting in Gotham City

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or anything DC related. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

The story was written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. The story is based on 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demonic/other-worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Haunting in Gotham City

Fenrir looked down at the city of Gotham; from high in the sky the city looks peaceful, even beautiful. But even living all the way in Amity Park he had heard stories of deranged lunatics and ruthless mobsters that ruled the shadowy underbelly of Gotham and would make life a challenge for the average person. Yet every story about any of the more nefarious criminals that made their debut in Gotham usually starts and/or ends in the same place: Arkham Asylum. As Danny got closer to the facility, it became clear why the institute seemed to fail in curing the mentally ill: the place looked less like a place of healing and comfort and more like a haunted mansion straight out of a horror film.

He was invisible; not a living soul could see him wearing a hood and a pair of jeans he stole when he ditched his suit on the flight over here from Dakota. He scanned the building once more, spotting a few guards patrolling the area with dogs, maybe too few for a place housing several dangerous individuals at once. He decided the best approach was to simply walk through the front door as a guard entered. Never paying any mind to any of the guards or inmates, he was here for one reason and what he needed will take time.

'Time to create a distraction,' he thought to himself as he entered what seemed to be the main control room. A lonely guard was sitting in a chair in front of several cameras feeds from across the facility but he seemed to have a particular interest on screen. Danny looked at it and noticed that it seemed to be from the area that housed the most infamous and dangerous ones. For a few seconds, it showed a man wearing what looked like a burlap sack over his head sleeping in a corner, then to a man with pale blue skin in a room of ice looking forlornly at the floor, then to a large muscular man pounding his fists against the wall to no avail. "Anything good on the TV?" He asked as he faded into existence.

The guard shot up from his seat and drew out his nightstick. "JESUS CHRIST! Who the hell are you?!" He demanded as he inched over to his radio.

"I am Fenrir," Danny answered he held his hand out. The guard lurched for his radio but he soon felt a force grip his body, keeping him in place. The guard struggled to move as the force was squeezing around his neck. "And I am your future king," Danny said with a small smile as the guard's head was ripped from his shoulders, blood quickly spreading on the floor. Danny released the head with a loud wet thud as he went to the controls. His eye glowed brightly as he started to enter the system, bypassing the security system with ease. He smiled to himself; his first test drive of his cybernetic eye was going wonderfully. As he got access to the master-lock system, he noted that it was rigged to send a message directly to a third party, most likely the Batman himself. "Okay Arkhamites, let's see how good you are at buying me some time." He whispered to himself as he deactivated the master-lock.

He watched on the screens as all the cells in the entire facility swung open, letting the inmates run rampant. He smiled as he could see some of them already attacking the guards and others heading out of their buildings and into the grounds. Danny could already hear the rioting and wild cries of the frenzied madmen as he went invisible once more. Now that the guards were busy with that, he could have some time to look through the Arkham archives without interruption.

As he went through unseen, a horde of guards came running. He went intangible, possessing one of the guards at the end of the group before slowly backing away and turning back towards the archives. "GOOD GOD!" He heard one scream. "THOSE PSYCHOS! THEY GOT PHIL!"

* * *

Blackfire was humming a tune to herself as she brushed her hair while looking into a mirror. Her hair was still wet from a shower and a bathrobe clung to her body. A smile crept onto her face; Danny was becoming more wonderful each day. More powerful, more determined, even more passionate and lustful towards her and Circe. Of course it was more than just sex, there was no doubt that the hybrid loved her and was seemingly starting to develop those same feelings for Circe. Just small things like him and her exchanging small little signs of affection and them talking about interests: Circe's love of music seemed to really hit a chord with Danny.

Funnily enough, she was surprised that it was the sorceress who came to her. She was so convinced that a certain white-haired assassin would accept her invitation. The knocking on her door distracted her from her thought. With a sigh she looked towards the door. "Who is it?" She asked as she gave her hair a few more strokes.

"It's Rose..."

Blackfire stopped as an intrigued glint came to her eye as he came to the door. She opened to see the orange-black clad assassin waiting there, a faint red in her cheeks as her white hair looked slightly unkempt and her grey-blue eyes seemingly fixed to the floor. "Ravager," Blackfire started with a small smirk. "What brings you here?"

Rose looked up at her. "Look I...can we talk inside your room?" She asked.

Blackfire's smile grew a bit more as she moved aside and gestured for her to come in. She closed the door and turned back to see the assassin setting at the foot of her bed, once again seemingly finding some sort of fascinating speck on the floor to focus on. "So, what brings you to me this evening? You don't usually seek me out...in fact, since our last conversation I could have sworn you were avoiding me," Blackfire said as she sat close to the girl, maybe too close for the Earthling's comfort.

Rose shifted before she sighed and finally look up at Blackfire, "Look I...I saw what you, Circe, and Danny did last week." She confessed.

Blackfire made a mock confused look. "Oh? Could you be a bit more specific?"

Rose's face turned a bit redder. "Please don't toy with me..." she said.

"Hmmm?" Blackfire hummed as if in thought before her eyes went wide in fake shock. "Oh! You mean how Danny, Circe, and I were having sex?" She said, enjoying the look of embarrassment on the assassin's face. The alien's smirk grew more. "You saw how Circe rode our Danny's fat cock till he filled her belly, how he slipped his tongue into me and brought me to a climax? Or how-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Rose snapped.

Blackfire merely shrugged. "Sorry, I never realized how innocent an assassin trained from birth could be." She said offhandedly, making said assassin open and close her mouth a few times as she tried to think of a retort before looking dejectedly at the floor again. The alien sighed. "Alright, so you saw us. And you have what to say about it?"

Rose looked back up at her. "I...I admire Danny. He's strong, smart, charming..."

"And?"

"And I...I..." Rose sighed once more. "It took me...seeing you two together with him to finally sit down and rethink my feelings towards him." She said as tears started to well in her eyes, "I...I love him and I want to be with him. Do...Do I still have a chance?" She asked.

Rose was surprised when the alien placed her arms around her head and embraced her to her chest. "Of course, you are welcome to join us," she said with a smile.

Rose looked up at her. "R-Really?" She asked, surprised at the gesture.

Blackfire merely smiled. "Well, as long as you realize that Danny isn't just yours and when he is gone, you will have to learn quickly that in circumstances like this we girls have to...keep ourselves company," she said before she kissed the human girl.

Rose's eyes went wide from the sensation of the alien girl's lips against her own, even more surprised that she didn't seem to raise any objections against this approach and moaned softly into her mouth. Her moans were broken when she felt Blackfire's tongue enter her mouth, dominating and controlling it as Rose's eyes went crossed from the sudden intruder, and the pleasure it was making her feel. After a minute of this, Blackfire stopped and giggled at the sight of the look of enthrallment on the assassin's face.

"Too much for you little Rose?" Blackfire teased. "Just wait till you get your night with Danny, you might forget who you are." The alien teased as she stood and opened the door for her. "We'll talk about that later, for now how about you go to your room and... relieve yourself..." Rose was silent as she got to her feet and started to walk out. "Oh!" Blackfire called for her, "and welcome to our little group." She said as she closed the door.

* * *

An Hour Later

James Gordon, the police commissioner of Gotham City, arrived at the gates of the infamous asylum where three other cars waited. He sighed tiredly as he exited out of his vehicle as a patrol officer along with the warden of the asylum came up to him. "What's the situation?" Gordon asked.

"All the inmates have gotten out and are tearing the place apart." The officer reported.

"ALL the inmates?" Gordon repeated, his eyes wide.

"Yes all of them," the shaken warden answered. "From the relatively harmless to the super-criminals."

"How did this happen?!" Gordon barked at him, making the agitated man jump.

"I-I don't know! Someone must have unleashed the master lock system!" The warden stuttered. "It-It was meant to be used in case of an emergency like a fire or something so we can evacuate the inmates but to activate it you have to enter two different passwords that change weekly."

"Well, obviously that didn't work," Gordon stated. "Who-of-note got let out?"

"Um...there is Victor Fries, Bane, Jonathan Crane, and Pamela Isley," the warden answered.

"Four dangerous minds," another voice said making the three jump as they turned to see a familiar silhouette up in the trees that jumped down. White stern eyes behind a pointed cowl with a long cape, the well-known look of Gotham's famous vigilante. He hopped down from the tree, and was quickly joined by his companion.

"Batman, Robin," Gordon greeted. "So I guess you know what's going on?"

Batman nodded before turning to the warden. "How many inmates have you managed to detain?"

"We managed to get most of the docile, less violent ones." The warden answered as he gulped. "B-But the more manic and aggressive ones are still loose. W-We are worried that those four may have already escaped the island. Most of their personal effects are gone."

The Dark Knight turned to Gordon. "Do you think you and the other officers can handle the inmates while I look for any traces?"

Gordon nodded. "We can help the guards with that."

"Robin, help them with that," Batman said as he made way back into the forest. "Anything serious, call me immediately."

"Understood," Robin said with a slight nod.

"B-But!" The warden called out. "There is another thing, we have been getting reports of attacks...all over the island." All eyes were on him once more.

Batman narrowed his eyes more at that statement. "What kind of attacks?"

"I-I don't know, but several of our guards and inmates we recovered were...mangled. Torn apart," the warden paled as he recounted some of the bodies he had seen. "Some of the survivors say that they were attacked by some kind of...monster."

"What is this 'monster'? Where did they start?" Robin asked.

"The attacks appear randomly across the asylum and the thing disappears." The warden explained. "The survivors haven't been able to give a description."

The commissioner stroked his beard in thought as the caped crusader turned to the main gate. Robin was slightly uneasy; outside of the mask he was Tim Drake but he was the third Robin. The first went on to be Nightwing for some Justice League task force but the second one, Jason Todd, met with a horrible end. He knew what he was getting into when he donned the mask but even then he still felt fear. Batman picked up on this. "I'll start with the archives; see if I can find any traces of this 'monster'. Chances are I may find something there. Inform me of anything strange and I'll be there." He said as he left for the Asylum, just as the distinctive sound of a helicopter came overhead.

"Looks like the news already caught wind..." The Asylum warden stated.

"It's likely that they saw the police cars and decided to follow. It's unlikely that they know all the details just yet." Gordon stated as he turned to ask Batman his opinion but as usual, he was already gone without a trace.

"Does he do that a lot?" The warden asked.

"You get used to it, eventually." Robin confessed.

* * *

Raven's eyes hurt; the bright white emptiness she was greeted with was too much at first. It took some time for her dark violet eyes to adjust to the light as she can see a mist start to roll in. She hovered above the ground as she drew her hood while scanning the area, seeing nothing but white haze in a colorless world. She was met with a sense of unease in this space as a chill crawled up her spine making her shudder. The chill grew more as she realized that it wasn't the cold that was making her shudder. She turned as a rising flurry of air rushed behind her, pushing the hood back off her head.

In the distance she could see an inky form manifesting on the ground. Raven merely watched on in awe and dread as the mass rose slowly, developing a sleek form as she can make out what seemed to be massive, taloned hands jet out of the mass as the empty white space around them filled with what was a mash of a million whispers. She closed her eyes as she tried to remain calm and in control of her emotions, each slow breath made the whispers less chaotic and sporadic as she can hear fewer of them. As she opens her eyes she locked eyes with two empty pits as the massive inky shape was facing her. With her chest beating so hard that it felt like it would burst, she heard it say just one phrase.

**"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT."**

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she snapped forward with a loud gasp. Her eyes looked around, recognizing the shelves of books and ornate mystical items. She realized that it was just a dream, a nightmare as she lay back down as her eyes filled with tears. She has been having nightmares like that a lot lately, for some it would have been easier to mark it off as just a dream but she knew there was a meaning behind it. The secret she and the others tried so hard to keep buried was crawling out and eating her from the inside out.

She was startled when someone knocked on her door. Sighing, she pushed her covers off and went to the door. She opened it just a crack to see a familiar green face looking in. "Hey Rae, is everything okay? It sounded like you were hurting," Beast Boy asked, concern clear in his face.

"No, I'm fine." She said as she tried to shut the door.

"WAIT!" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven stopped, waiting to hear what more he had to say. The shapeshifter looked uncomfortably at the floor as he scratched the back of his head, "Can I...come in?"

"No," Raven said instantly, making him look disappointed, the sad look on his face made her sigh deeply. "Look, Garfield," she said as she opened the door more to properly look him in the eye, not knowing that her merely in her dark grey tee and matching panties were causing the green shifter more mixed feelings. "Whatever we had is not there anymore." She said trying to keep a firm but sincere tone. "You and I both agreed that it wasn't working between us so we should just stop."

"I know," he confessed.

"So why is it that you come by my room late at night trying to get into my bed?" Raven asked.

"I...I just miss you, not a lot of girls want to pay any attention to me because of how I look." Beast Boy went on. "You were my first and only girl so I just..."

"I was your first but I shouldn't be your only one," Raven said. "Look, if you want a friend then I can always be one, but I am not sleeping with you and we aren't getting back together. Understand?"

Beast Boy looked defeated as he merely nodded. "Yeah. Sorry," he said.

Raven sighed as she fully closed the door; one of the things she regretted the most was ever dating Garfield Logan. It wasn't that he was a terrible boyfriend in the few months that they were together, it was just that he wasn't what she wanted and she wasn't what he needed. Yet every so often he would come to her door and try to make excuses to come in and rekindled that. In a way she could understand, Beast Boy did have an inferiority complex due to his outward appearance so naturally he would be attached to the few girls who managed to look past that and gave him a chance.

She went back to bed and sighed in annoyance, as it wasn't like she was getting a lot of attention from boys either. Most of the time her cold, dark demeanor would drive them off and it wasn't like guys would want to go after the 'spooky girl' of a team. That wasn't even covering the fact that if she did get someone's attention, she would have to eventually tell them one of her darkest secrets. As she thought about some of the men in her life, one especially came to mind: Danny Phantom. The ghost boy who was the first guy to actively go after her, yet she did what came naturally and pushed him away till he wound up in Starfire's arms. And then came the incident. She felt several emotions go through her mind but as quickly as they came, she snuffed them out. 'He is gone...gone forever...so just forget.' She thought to herself. 'Yet, why do I feel as if my nightmares are connected to him?'

* * *

As Robin escorted the last unconscious inmate back into his cell, a guard quickly locked the cell behind him. "So is that everyone?" He asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, all the patients have been accounted for."

"Save for four," Gordon corrected before turning to an officer. "We will need to put out a notice that Poison Ivy, Bane, Scarecrow, and Mister Freeze are loose."

"Understood sir." He said as he went to leave, moving past the group of guards and police in the long hallway of cells.

"I'm sure Batman already has some ideas where they are at. We will find them, Commissioner." Robin said.

The Commissioner nodded slightly just as the lights in the building started to flicker. They looked around in concern before the lights stopped fading in and out. "What was that?" Gordon asked.

"This building is very old," a guard said. "Maybe the wiring is going ou-." He stopped as he looked down at the end of the hallway. His skin turned a shade of pale forcing the other people to turn.

At the end of the hallway was a figure dressed in a bloodied white hood dragging the broken and torn up body of the officer Gordon just sent off. The lights began to flicker when the person released his leg, them noting that it only has one arm. They couldn't make out a face due to long black hair reaching down to its legs. "Is...Is that an inmate?" An officer spoke up softly.

"That isn't any patient I've ever seen." The doctor responded as he took small steps back, preparing to run as a horrid dread entered his body at the sight of the figure.

Robin took prepared two batons, ready to act in case the clearly dangerous person went in for the attack. Despite being several feet away, Robin knew that this person was not only unhinged but skilled considering that he didn't even notice him despite all the training he had to endure. "Either way, this guy is in for a fight." He said just as the lights started to flicker once more. Robin steadied himself, but his fortitude failed when he noticed the figure's body started to contort and bend, the slight crackling of joints being dislocated could be heard. Robin could see the figure's fingers twisting in unnatural positions and movements, then his arm and his legs.

The lights went out completely for a second once more, making Robin curse under his breath. Yet when the lights come back on the figure's unnaturally black eyes and lifeless pale face was inches from his own. Robin gasped out as he tried to strike the figure only to have black tendrils stab into his shoulders and his elbows. Robin screamed out in pain and shock from the attack as the tendrils lifted him as the figure twisted his neck popping to the side as if it was studying him before his eyes and mouth twisted into a look of pure hate.

 **"ROOOOOOOOBIIIINNNNNN."** It said in a watery rattle of a voice before it sent more tendrils to impale his stomach.

As Robin screamed out, Gordon shouted "Open fire!" As he and several armed police fired at the figure that was left open from having the boy wonder overhead. The bullets merely passed through the creature as it resumed impaling more tendrils into the young hero, spilling blood and organs onto the floor before tossing what was left against a wall. The police officers looked on in horror at the young men's body before turning to the creature whose hair was writhing en masse like a horde of snakes as shadowy tendrils emerged from the darkness around them.

Robin was coughing loudly, blood was quickly filling his lungs as he was tried to gather some of his spilled guts with one hand and trying to open his radio to his mentor. "B-Batman..."

"Robin? What is it?!" His voice was already riddled with concern at the sound of his weak voice and the screams of people.

"Ward C...it's here." Robin said softly. "I couldn't do anything...I'm sorry...so sorry." He said as he closed his eyes on last time.

"Robin?! ROBIN?! DAMN IT!" Batman shouted over the radio.

The rest of them could only run towards the exit, some taking a stand to fire upon the creature only to be sliced open from the bladed tendrils as the creature took to chasing after them on all three dislocated limbs like a beast. When they ran out of the front door, the creature pounced on top of the doctor and started to plunge its tendrils into their side. As the creatures kept plunging its tendrils into them, a batarang stabbed into the ground next to him.

The creature turned to him to see the silhouette of the Batman up on the roof. Even behind the cowl, hate was evident in the dark knight's face as he stared down the creature. It made a low growl as it started to go after the caped crusader by using its tendrils to scale the building. Batman ran, hoping to at least give the police a chance to escape and regroup until he could find a way to dispel the spirit. As tendrils slashed at him, the Dark Knight able to dodge them, but just barely. This creature was fast and the shadowy appendages under its control were too fast and too chaotic to escape from for too much longer.

The sound of a helicopter overheard briefly distracted the two as its spotlight illuminated the creature.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat in his chair, a glass of aged whisky in hand as he watched the breaking news report on his television. He had received word from Mercy that Danny might have something big over in Gotham City and to keep an eye on the news. He couldn't be any more proud when within a span of a few hours his nephew had already made the infamous Arkham into his personal playground and was standing toe-to-toe with The Bat himself using a new mutation. He took a deep swig of the liquor as the bottom of the screen read 'Unknown Monster Loose in Asylum'. "It the start of a new era," he said to himself. "How will you respond to it now Superman?"


	14. A Haunting in Gotham City, Part 2

Bruce Wayne had seen many things since creating the mantle of the Batman. He held his own against insane psychopaths, criminal geniuses, and even aliens invaders. Yet none could match the mass of lashing black tendrils and whirling hair surrounding a human shape he could barely make out even with the light of a helicopter overhead. His heart was rapidly beating inside his chest both from fear at the unnatural sight before him and in rage that this thing murdered his ward, Tim Drake, so callously and at himself for failing the young boy, the second one who died since taken up the name of Robin. He closed his eyes and focused; even if he couldn't avenge Tim then he would make sure this thing wouldn't claim any more innocent lives. His eyes opened as he focused on the creature before him. His observant eyes quickly scanned the distracted creature, looking for a weak spot, an opening in the whipping tendrils', anything he could exploit to take this creature down.

He noticed that the creature was missing an arm; the cut seemed to be too clean to have been an injury...surgically done perhaps? The figure was wearing clothes, bloody as they may be, so this thing was or is some sort of human. His eyes rapidly but thoroughly scanning till finally, he saw it. The creature's pale flesh was starting to smoke as if a flame was being pressed against it. The creature seemed to take notice and made a watery growl in annoyance as several tendrils lurched forward towards the helicopter.

Batman throw a sharp batarang, slicing most of the tendrils but missing one that dodged out of the way, still hitting the helicopter's spotlight and now shrouding the rooftop in only the soft glow of the full moon. The creature turned its attention back towards the dark knight, its tendrils quickly growing back as it jerked its head to the side with a serious of loud cracking as its bones dislocated themselves once more. The look it gave him made it seem like it was measuring him up as well. 'So it's weak to bright light,' Batman thought to himself. He carried several flashbangs in his pack, though that would just be a temporary solution, a quick flash of light to distract and anger it.

An idea clicked in his head as he thought of the Asylum's botanical gardens and the power lights there. Prolong exposure to the lights there should be enough to weaken it for capture. Meanwhile, the creature got down on its legs and hand, several of its bones dislocating as it made a guttural hiss as its body jerked around unnaturally as its tendrils ready for action. The Batman slowly reached for those flashbangs, ready for it to make its move.

Within a fraction of a second, tendrils lashed out towards Batman. The hero gritted his teeth as he narrowly dodged the attacks with a flick of his hand, tossing a flashbang at his attacker. With a loud concussive bang, a bright flash of light explode near the creature causing it to cover its face as it howled in shock and pain as smoke wafted from its form. Batman allowed himself a small smirk as his deduction was right, now all that was left was to lead it. He ran towards the garden through the small patch of forest on the grounds.

The creature made a quick recovery as it rapidly searched for its target before spotting him fleeing. With a low growl it ran towards him on all threes, hair and tendrils following close behind. The sight of the disjointed crawl towards him made the Batman slightly ill right as he jumped off the roof and spread his cape to glide towards the tree line. The creature followed right up to the edge as it stopped, eyeing the Caped Crusader before seemingly melting into the roof.

As soon as the Batman landed on a branch, he started leaping from tree to tree. When he was certain he put up a fair amount of distance, he stopped as he readied another flashbang while placing his back against a tree. He surveyed the area, looking for the slightest trace of...well whatever it was. He paced his breathing to keep his thoughts cleared. The warden said that the survivors claimed this thing can appear and disappear at will, so an attack could come from anywhere. Maybe it even lost interest and started going after easier targets? He pressed a button on his wrist, a distress beacon. Soon someone from the Justice League will come and help him entrap the creature or, if he were to fail then they will help keep others safe.

His line of thought was broken as several black tendrils appeared out from inside the tree itself. His eyes went wide and he cursed under his breath as he jumped onto another branch, but not before a tendril sliced at his back. He let out a pained cry as he barely made it to the other tree just as he could see the rest of the creature phasing out of the previous tree from a mass of darkness emitting from the side. Now that he was closer, he could see the pale face looking back at him without the hair blocking or covering it.

It was clearly human, a pale face with black almost empty eyes. Black hair hung slightly over the face, as the tendrils were moving in a calmer fashion, but still ready to pierce his skin and rend his flesh. Yet now that he was seeing it clearly, he couldn't help but find something recognizable about the entity. Something that was grating at the back of his head. "Phantom?" He said softly to himself.

The creature noticeably twitched and as if it recognized the word, the creature dislocated its jaw, allowing a bellowing cry that made him cover his ears as he groaned in pain. The creature's joints became dislocated once more as it sent out it's tendrils to render the hero into pieces. Batman tossed the flashbang out; once again blinding and enraging the distraught specter as he quickly leapt between the branches towards the garden. A howl echoing throughout the woods made him turn back to see the creature coming after him, sometimes leaping like a beast while other times seemingly fading into and out of the darkness, trying to slash at him and tear him into pieces.

He could see the botanical garden in a break in the trees, and as he made a final leap he tossed out one more flashbang only for the creature to cover its eyes with its arm before the resulting flash could blind him as he leapt onto the Bat. The two spun in the air as the Bat tried to fight off his assailant, as it managed to plunge some of its tendrils into his side making the hero cry out in pain as they both crashed through the ceiling. The entity was under him and he used it to cushion the impact as it became a black mass, fading into the shadows of the green house.

Batman quickly got to his feet, the new wounds in his side forcing him to groan as he slowly got up. The place was dark and filled with tropical plants and the air was humid and heavy making it harder to breath as his sides ached. Yet he remained ready for the next attack as he tried to find the switch. The creature seemed to be able to use and manipulate the shadows themselves, so trying to hide from it would be useless. It wasn't often that he was the hunted; admittedly it wasn't a pleasant experience. That was with people, insane bloodthirsty sadistic people but sill people. This thing...may have been human once but now it's just a monster.

A pale hand spouted out from the darkness, grasping for his throat. Batman could only let out a startled grasp as he was being lifted up, the rest of its form emerging from the darkness as he struggled to break free. Slowly the tendrils emerged from the darkness all around them, forming a cage that encompassed them both. Batman started to wheeze as the figure began to squeeze his windpipe with an immense amount of strength. As the caped crusader was beginning to lose consciousness, he saw the tendrils getting nearer to his face as they readied to pierce his eyes. Yet out of the corner of his vision he could see the switch for the lights.

Quickly he threw a batarang at the switch; the creature's eyes went wide, seemingly surprised that the Batman could muster enough strength to do anything. It had its tendrils try and get to it but it was too late. The throwing star found its mark as the bright lights of the garden sprung to life illuminating the area. The tendrils disappeared with the darkness forcing the creature to releases its captive so it could cover its face as it wailed in pain as the sound of flesh being burned echoed through the air and smoke was emitting from its body.

Batman coughed as he tried to crawl away, his sides burning in pain as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Managing to get to a shelf with several flowering plants on it, he tried to use it as a crutch to help him to his feet. The creature stopped flailing in pain as it steadied itself, determined to kill the bat before the pain was too much. Dread filled the Dark Knight when it spotted him as it charged at him in a fit of blind fury. Batman grabbed the first thing he could, a flower pot in a last ditched effort to defend himself. The creature swiped at the pot, smashing it into pieces and causing pieces of clay and dirt to fly as the flowers landed at his feet.

Batman closed his eyes as he readied for the finishing blow; least he knew that soon someone would see what had happened to him and Robin and would know how serious this threat is. He waited for death only to hear the creature roar once more in distress. He opened his eyes to see a strange red mist emitting from the rose-like flowers. The creature backed away and retreated out of the room. As soon as the ghost left, the flower's vapor faded away. Batman's legs went out from under him, pain coming in waves as with his last amount of strength he reached for one of the flowers and brought it closer for a look.

The flower had a rose red bud with black stems and leaves with a strange purple trim. He looked out the door that the creature left though just as Gordon and a few officers came in. "Batman!" Gordon came running and started to help him up; an officer came to the other side to help carry the hero up. "What happened? Where did it go?"

"Ran...away...it ran." He said with slow breaths. "Others will be here...soon...tell them...everything."

* * *

Meanwhile

In one of the many alleys of Gotham City, a sudden mass of shadow came forth and the pale figure that raided the asylum appeared. Its body was tired and aching as it leaned against wall, panting softly as two black rings appeared in the center of its body, before going in opposite directions and changing it back into his human form. The excess hair seemingly burned away, pale skin gained a healthy amount of color, joints snapped back into place and eyes turning back into a pale blue. He groaned at his headache, the gem in the center of his forehead glowing brightly before fading back.

Like the time he transformed into the 'Stag Man' his memories of the events were choppy bits and pieces. He remembered that he found what he was looking for...the book, the book was now in his collection but he tore a page from it and read it. It was what triggered the transformation, but then what? Rage. So much rage and anger. Screaming too. He then saw a red and green suit. Robin...he killed Robin though...not the one he wanted. This one was too young; he spent the past three years as a test subject and little over a few months as an actual person. His Robin would be older. That one was just a kid; about as old as he was when he became Danny Phantom.

He placed his back against the wall and slid down it till he was sitting on the dirty ground, but he didn't care. He then remembered that he was dueling the Batman. He scoffed to himself; if he wasn't so blinded by rage he would have known that the winged rat was leading him to a trap. Yet he probably could have still killed him if it wasn't for..."Those flowers," he said as he shuddered lightly, remembering the sheer agony that ran through his body at the contact with the vapor they emitted when he went in for the kill. He may have become stronger than he ever was before, but part of him was still a ghost and they stilled had weaknesses that could be exploited. If just a mere flower can do that to him then what other more natural elements can be out there?

Despite that he couldn't help but smile, he got what he came forth. He turned to look at a shadowy corner in the alley and began concentrating. He was able to form the very darkness into a tendril, not bladed like before but more like a cephalopod's tentacle. As he moved his hand side to side, the dark construct followed. He smirked, he was gonna have to practice a lot more with it later. For now, he had to rest.

* * *

Few Hours Later

Arkham Asylum was under a full lock down as the police investigated the area for any potential clues with some members of the Justice League aiding with their efforts. As for Batman himself, he was in the back of an ambulance. He knew his wounds wouldn't be fatal; they weren't deep enough for that. Yet the sight of Tim Drake's bloodied and mutilated body made him feel as cold as the grave.

"Bruce," a voice called to him. He looked up to see Diana, AKA Wonder Woman, approach him with a sympathetic frown and soft look in her eyes. "I...I am so sorry about Tim. He was a good soul."

Bruce could only nod in understanding. "He deserved so much more," he said as he hardened his gaze. "Did you find anything along the perimeter?" He asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, nothing." She sighed. "Hopefully Hawkgirl and Supergirl will find something." Batman could only frown more as he saw Hawkgirl and Supergirl fly towards him.

"I couldn't find anything that we could use for a DNA or identity search," Supergirl explained. "No hair, no skin cells, not even finger prints. Just...well this." Supergirl said as she held up a mechanical arm. The Amazon and the detective stared at the object in mild awe. "I think this is your creature's missing arm but there isn't anything special about it. It's just steel and titanium."

"I have been looking over the footage taken by the cameras." Hawkgirl added. "Even before he became...whatever form he was when you dealt with him, I doubt that he was human. He kept fading in and out and even walked through walls."

"Do you think it was another ghost attack? Like back in Dakota City?" Supergirl asked.

"It is a possibility. Arkham has a sad long history. According to Red Huntress those places can be a hot bed for ghost activity." Batman started, a part of him felt a bit overwhelmed that he now has to consider ghosts as a possible answer.

"There is more," Hawkgirl said. "Before he transformed, he went to the archive and found a book that was locked in a safe hidden away." The group interests peaked. "He...somehow knew where it was exactly and what he wanted from it. He tore something from it and threw the rest of it through some sort of...portal. It must have been some enchantment as it triggered the transformation into that."

"Did you happen to see what the book looked like?" Batman asked.

Hawkgirl nodded. "Yes, the Warden said that it belong to an inmate back in 1880 named Babar Alrahzad who claimed to see and hear spirits who gave him knowledge of the dead. He claimed that it was only valuable as a case study for Schizophrenics hence why it was under lock and key. There isn't anything mystical or magical about it so he didn't know what it would trigger such a change."

"Maybe it isn't to us...but to them it might be." Batman stated as he turned towards the winged woman. "How quickly can you get Red Huntress here?"

"I don't think it will take long," Hawkgirl said.

"I'll take another look around, maybe I missed something over in that greenhouse that you and...it faced off in." Supergirl said as she started to take flight.

"Wait...I have something I need to ask you and Hawkgirl." Batman said.

Wonder Woman looked a bit hurt at that statement. "Well then, I shall go look for traces for those escaped inmates." The Amazon said as she started to fly towards the asylum.

Hawkgirl and Supergirl looked at each other for a moment, a quick look asking if the other knew what the bat wanted but after seeing that the other had no idea they turned back to him. "What do you need?" Supergirl asked.

Batman fixed the two with a stern look. "I got a look at his face." He stated. "I could be mistaken but...he looked familiar to me." The two women grew a bit more concerned. "Shayera, Kara...it...it looked like Danny Phantom."

The comment turned the two pale for a second as their eyes went wide at the possible horror. "No." Shayera started, instantly refusing to accept it. "You're wrong."

"I wish I was," Batman said, "but I know what I saw. It looked similar to him...too much to just be a coincidence."

Kara had her hands covering her mouth in shock. "N-No...Danny...Danny wouldn't do this."

Hawkgirl clenched her hand into a fist. "Bruce...you recently had someone close to you die, you clearly aren't thinking straight."

Batman glared at her and stood up, ignoring the pain in his sides. "I'm telling you this because I know you and Kara were close to the boy, Shayera." He started. "So I wanted to tell you what I saw...not what I thought I saw. Because if all of this is directly linked to him, then I am worried how you will react." The winged woman glared harshly at him. "If that thing is...was Danny, then the one you knew is gone and replaced by that...monster."

"And I am telling you that Danny would never do this." She said as she tightened her hand around her mace, causing it to crackle with energy. "So you need a better theory."

Batman gritted his teeth at her response before leaving. "I have better things to do. Because whoever or whatever that thing was, I still know it has at least one weakness." He said as he held up the red flower. "I am going to use it to find a way to prevent something like this from happening again."

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the chapters of this story when I can. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, if this get's a lot of feedback I will try to post the chapters here faster. Till next time, see ya!


End file.
